Sweet Girl
by Lucysd
Summary: La segunda parte de Marmalade Boy. Han pasado 16 años desde la graduación de Miki y Yuu y del embarazo de Rumi y Chiyako. Fruto de ese embarazo nacieron: Megumi, hija de de Rumi y Yoji Matsuura y Kensuke, hijo de Chiyako y Jin Koishikawa...
1. Comienza una nueva era

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

SWEET GIRL

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 1 : Comienza una nueva época**

Estamos a 23 de Mayo, domingo, es un día caluroso... hace ya nueve meses que Yuu y Miki se graduaron y la difusión de la noticia de que Rumi y Chiyako estaban embarazadas.

En la casa de los Koishikawa-Matsura se respira un ambiente como el de cualquier otro día. Toda la familia están en torno a la Tv mirando una película, a excepción de Yuu que esta en la mesa del comedor pasando a limpio unos apuntes de Arquitectura.

- Ahh...- susurra Chiyako la cual esta temblando.- a... acabo de romper aguas...

- AAAHHHHHHHHH ! - gritaron todos a la vez.

Rápidamente, cogieron el coche y marcharon hacia el hospital mas cercano.

Ya en el hospital, todos aguardaban en la sala de espera de la primera planta, bastante nerviosos. Ambos andaban de un lado a otro de la sala con las manos temblorosas y un sudor frío que les resbalaba por la cara.

- Cariño... - dijo Rumi apaciblemente.

- Que ? - respondieron Jin y Yoji al unísono.

- Ya viene... - musito ella.

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! - gritaron Jin y Yoji, los cuales rápidamente sentaron a Rumi en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron "a toda pastilla" hacia los paritorios.

- Me hubiera gustado verles en nuestro parto... - dijo Miki cínicamente.

- Si continuar armando este escándalo terminaran por echarles del hospital... - replico Yuu.

Pasaron los minutos. Tanto Jin como Yoji corrían de un paritorio a otro para ver a sus respectivas esposas y ex-esposas.

3 horas después, Miki y Yuu se habían quedado dormidos en la sala de espera cuando sus padres les despertaron.

- Queremos que conozcáis a vuestros nuevos hermanitos.- dijeron Jin y Yoji muy sonrientes.

Los cuatro discurrieron por los pasillos del piso 4 hasta llegar a la habitación numero 452, allí se encontraban ambas madres con sendos bebes en sus brazos.

- Miki, Yuu... os presento a vuestro nuevo hermano.- dijo Chiyako.- Su nombre es Kensuke

- Y yo a vuestra hermana...- prosiguió Rumi.- Ella es Megumi.

Los pétalos de las flores de los cerezos caen cada primavera y son arrastradas por el viento... Han pasado dieciséis años desde el nacimiento de Kensuke y Megumi. Tres años después de este doble nacimiento, Yuu y Miki se casaron y se independizaron, dejando a sus padres y hermanos menores conviviendo a solas.

- Vamos Kensuke ! Eres un romancero ! Vamos a llegar tarde ! - decía Megumi mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del muchacho.

- Ya voy, pesada ! - replicaba el mientras acababa de abrocharse la camisa del uniforme del instituto Toryo.

Como manda la tradición familiar, después de acabar la secundaria, Megumi y Kensuke entraron a estudiar al mismo instituto de sus padres y hermanos, a aquel instituto que había sido testigo de tantos romances, desamores y demás acontecimientos.

Megumi Matsura era una chica delgada, pero con formas de mujer. Su cabello era largo, liso y castaño, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus enormes ojos marrones contrastaban con su piel blanca. No se había apuntado a ningún club deportivo que ofrecía el instituto, pues ella prefería los pasatiempos tranquilos, como dibujar o leer.

Kensuke Koishikawa también tenia tanto el cabello como sus ojos castaños. Su pelo recordaba al de Ginta años atrás. Era delgado, pero atlético. Era miembro del club de fútbol del instituto.

Ya eran mas de las ocho y media cuando traspasaron la verja del centro escolar. Ante este retraso, fueron castigados en el pasillo.

- Tu tienes la culpa de todo... - refunfuño Megumi mientras recogía su largo cabello con una pinza.- Si no te hubieses levantado taaan tarde me hubiera evitado estar la primera hora en el pasillo...

- Ah si, señorita perfecta ? Ya te he dicho que lo siento, vale ? No me apetece discutir de buena mañana...

En ese momento una chica morena, de cabellos rizados, esbelta y hermosa sale de la clase de enfrente.

- Buenos días Koishikawa-kun ! Has llegado tarde ? - dijo la muchacha.

- Ah ! Buenos días Sugata-san... - respondió Kensuke tímidamente.

Sizuka Sugata (que así era como se llamaba la joven) sonrió y camino hasta llegar a la sala de profesores contorneando sus caderas armoniosamente. Al cabo de unos segundos regreso a su clase cargada con las hojas de faltas de asistencia. Antes de entrar miro con garbo a Kensuke, el cual la observaba embelesado, mientras su cabello rizado era movido por ese perfecto movimiento de cabeza.

- No se que le ves a esa ! - dijo Megumi enfadada.

- Hmmm... Acaso estas celosa ?

- Celosa yo ? Ya te gustaría !

- Ahh... Megumi chan... te conozco demasiado bien...

La muchacha frunció el ceño, pero en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba la siguiente clase.

Ambos entraron sin mirarse. Kensuke sonreía mientras que Megumi seguía con esa expresión de enfado en su rostro.

- Ha ocurrido algo, Megumi ? - pregunto una muchacha delgada, de cabellos lacios y negros que llegaban casi a la altura de sus hombros.

- Nada !... solo ese imbécil de Kensuke... hmmfffff !

- Jajajajaaaa... si yo se que en el fondo hay algo mas que un simple sentimiento entre... er... "hermanos"

- No digas tonterías Yukiko ! Ya se que tu piensas que dos personas de sexo opuesto, que no pertenecen a la misma familia y conviven bajo el mismo techo acaban enamorados ! No es así !

- Ah no ? Y lo que me contaste de tus hermanos ?

- Eso es muy distinto ! Además, ellos se conocieron a mi edad!

- Ejem ! - interrupio una voz femenina.- Cuando ustedes quieran comenzaremos la clase...

- Ah ! Claro señorita Ryoko ! Perdone ! - dijeron las dos muchachas al unísono.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente... la campana que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar sonó a las tres en punto.

Megumi espero, como de costumbre, a Kensuke en la salida para regresar juntos a casa. Ella espero un buen rato.

- Donde se debe haber metido ? - dijo mientras miraba su reloj plateado.

Ella levanto la vista y se percato de que Kensuke estaba en el patio, apoyado contra un árbol y... con Sizuka ! Eso hizo enfurecer a Megumi y se marcho a casa indignada.

- Por lo menos podría haberme avisado...- mascullo entre refunfuños.

Al llegar a su casa, se cambio de ropa inmediatamente. Dejo el uniforme colgado sobre una percha dentro del armario y, se vistió unos pantalones anchisimos, una camiseta corta y estrecha que dejaba entrever levemente su ombligo y unas deportivas.

Escribió a toda prisa una nota, la dejo encima de la mesa del comedor y cerro la puerta tras de si.

La nota decía :

_Estoy en casa de los tetes volveré hacia las nueve. No me esperéis a cenar._

_Megumi_

tete : apelativo español cariñoso para referirse a los hermanos mayores.

Megumi recorrió las calles del barrio donde ella vivia hasta llegar a una casa unifamiliar, de dos plantas de altura, pintada de blanco y con un pequeño jardín en la entrada, también disponía la vivienda un garaje, el cual albergaba un coche de color azul metalizado.

La muchacha cruzo la verja hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Llamo al timbre y en seguida salió a recibirla una niña de unos diez años de edad, rubia y con unos grandes ojos marrones.

- Hola Miyu chan ! - dijo sonrientemente Megumi.

- Hola tía ! - respondió la niña.- Papa todavía no ha llegado de trabajar, pero mama esta en casa

Megumi entro a la vivienda, se descalzo a la entrada y camino por el pasillo de tarima hasta llegar al salón.

- Hola Miki ! - dijo la muchacha al ver a su hermana.

- Buenas tardes hermanita ! - contesto ella. Miki no había cambiado demasiado en estos ultimos dieciséis anos. Aunque ella contaba ya con 34 años, conservaba la frescura de su adolescencia. Su rostro todavía no presentaba arrugas de ningún tipo y conservaba su esbelta silueta a pesar de haber dado a luz años antes. Su cabellos había crecido hasta alcanzar la parte superior de sus senos y el tono marrón anaranjado de su cabellera lacia no había variado.

- Kensuke me preocupa, Miki...- dijo Megumi.- Ultimamente se le ve enamorado de una chica...

- Y cual es el problema ? - respondió ella mientras sostenía en su mano una taza con te.

- No se... es que veo a esa chica demasiado...er... provocativa para un chico como el, que nunca ha tenido novia...

- Je ! Tienes miedo de que te lo quiten, eh ? Yo estuve en situaciones parecidas a tu edad. Yuu, en su juventud, tenia muchisimo éxito entre las chicas, y a mi me dolía eso pues esas feminas eran superiores a mi en belleza y temía que lo alejasen de mi lado.

- No es eso ! - protesto Megumi bastante enfadada.

- Y que es entonces ?

Megumi se quedo sin saber que decir, pues no tenia palabras para expresar lo que era.

- Analiza tus sentimientos, parece que estas confusa y necesitas aclarar tus ideas...

Megumi asintió, pues no tenia ganas de discutir con su hermana mayor.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la entrada. Miyu, bajo como una flecha las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.

- Hola Miyu, cielo ! - saludo una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad que Miki, de cabellos verdes y lacios que se posaban sobre los hombros de la mujer.

A su lado había un hombre de su misma edad, castaño y con los ojos azules que lucia una bien recortada perilla.

- Hola Arimi ! Hola Ginta ! - saludo Miki efusiva mientras se aproximaba a la entrada.

- No ha venido Shinji ? - pregunto Miyu insistentemente.

- Se ha quedado en casa estudiando... - respondió Arimi cariñosamente.- Por que no te acercas un día a nuestra casa le saludas ?

Las mejillas de Miyu se enrojecieron de repente.

- Claro ! - respondió ella antes de subir al piso superior como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

- Estos niños... - dijo Ginta.

- Bueno, yo me voy a casa.- musito Megumi colocándose los zapatos.- Hasta luego Miki, Ginta y Arimi.

Los tres se despidieron, y la muchacha marcho hacia su casa por las solitarias calles del barrio iluminadas por la tenue luz de las farolas y de los patios de las casas.

Al llegar a su hogar, Megumi descubrió que Kensuke todavía no había llegado. Ella se duchó, cambió su ropa por un pijama verde oscuro y se dirigió a su habitación.

Estuvo sentada frente a su escritorio una media hora, haciendo sus tareas escolares. Miro hacia la ventana y vio a Kensuke acompañado por Sizuka.

- Diablos ! penso enfurecida.- como puede estar con esa z...

Pero vio algo que la dejo sin respiración, sus ojos se abrieron y su voz se enmudeció...

_CONTINUARA_

Notas de la autora : Hace ya casi un año surgió de mi mente la idea de hacer la segunda parte de Marmalade Boy. Comencé a dibujar la historia a modo de cómic, pero por falta de tiempo la deje casi al principio. Casi un año después encontré olvidado en una vieja carpeta los bocetos de aquella idea. Mas como ahora tengo el gusanillo de escribir fanfics, pense... Y por que no escribirlo ? Y así empezó todo... Para cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, halago, critica, etc, podéis escribirme a 


	2. Desatando pasiones

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

**SWEET GIRL**

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 2 : Desatando pasiones**

Sikuza había estrechado fuertemente a Kensuke contra su cuerpo, el joven se había quedado en un estado casi de shock, pues nunca antes, ninguna chica, a excepción de Megumi, había estado tan cerca de él.

La muchacha volteo su cabeza haciendo que sus castaños bucles se dispusiesen lejos de su fino rostro, miro al joven de forma sumamente provocativa y le planto un firme y tórrido beso en los labios.

Kensuke no opuso demasiada resistencia, así que se dejo llevar correspondiendo el beso.

Megumi ardía de rabia pues, no soportaba a "esa zorra." Calificativo con la que la recordaba. Su mano comenzó a temblar mientras estrechaba con ira la cortina de su habitación.

Súbitamente, ella cerro las cortinas impidiendo ver aquella escena y se acostó en su lecho pensando en la pareja.

A la mañana siguiente, Megumi lavo su cara, vistió su uniforme del instituto, desayuno, cepillo su cabello y espero a Kensuke para ir a la escuela. Ella intentaba no recordar nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero le era imposible. Al ver al muchacho su expresión cambio a la de enfado, pero intento disimularlo lo mejor que pudo pues no quería que el joven supiese nada.

De camino al instituto, se respiraba tensión en el ambiente, al fin, Kensuke rompió el silencio.

- Que buen día hace hoy ! - dijo intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

- Si, nublado... precioso... - contesto ella sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

El muchacho se mordió la lengua pues no había reparado en el día .

- Venga Meg ! Que te pasa ? Normalmente estas de buen humor por las mañanas !

- Sabes perfectamente que los días nublados me deprimen... - dijo ella fríamente.

El muchacho se sintió molesto, peor aguanto. Prefería no contestarle al menos por esta vez. Ya faltaba aproximadamente manzana y media para llegar a la verja del instituto cuando, Megumi acelero su paso y dijo :

- Y podrías buscarte otro lugar que no fuese enfrente de mi habitación para montarte escenitas románticas !

- Era eso, eh ! Ya sabia yo que tenias una razón para estar así hoy ! Si estas celosa no es problema mío !

- Pero quien esta celosa aquí ? Deja de decir sandeces ! vete con Sikuza, que te estará esperando, y a mi, déjame en paz ! - dijo ella mientras se encontraba a unos dos metros del muchacho.

- El hecho de que no creas en el amor y que nunca hayas estado enamorada de nadie no te da derecho a pedirme que tenga que hacer lo mismo ! - grito el.

Megumi paro en seco y giro su cabeza mirando al muchacho.

- Que sabrás tu sobre mi ! Además, esa chica no te conviene... - respondió antes de alejarse del joven.

Durante toda la mañana, ambos no se cruzaron ni una palabra, ni tan siquiera una mirada.

A la hora del descanso, Yukiko y Megumi se sentaron en una de las mesas exteriores de la cafetería del centro. Aunque el día era gris, la sombrilla dispuesta en el centro de la mesa estaba abierta.

- Queee ? Que Kensuke y Sizuka... ? - dijo sobresaltada Yukiko.

- Quieres no gritar ! No me hace mucha gracia que se enterase medio instituto...- respondió Megumi con total pasividad antes de beber de la lata de refresco.

- No comprendo como puedes estar así de tranquila sabiendo eso...

- Bah ! Y para que me voy a preocupar ? El es dueño de su vida, y puede hacer con ella lo que le venga en gana.

- Ya... pero hace mejor pareja contigo...

- No empieces tu también Yukiko... Menos mal que después de clase tiene entrenamiento que si no...

- Que si no que ? Irías a pedirle que se alejara de Sizuka ? Creo que tu actitud es un poco egoísta...

- Tienes razón... No debo meterme donde no me llaman pero... el es tan inocente y ella es tan... tan...

- Te entiendo, peor deberías reflexionar un poco antes de "saltar."

El descanso acabo y todos volvieron a sus clases. Cuando la jornada escolar termino, Megumi corrió hasta su casa, cambio el uniforme del colegio por una camiseta estrecha y unos pantalones grises bastante anchos, unas deportivas y corrió hacia la casa de su hermana. A Megumi y a Miki les encantaba la compañía mutua, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, se llevaban perfectamente.

- Hola Megumi, cielo.- dijo Miki rápidamente mientras abría la puerta.- Entra ! Es que tengo una llamada !

La muchacha se descalzo y anduvo hasta el salón, se sentó en el sofá, y espero a que su hermana terminase de hablar.

- Si ! claro que si ! hasta luego, Meiko ! - pronuncio Miki antes de colgar el teléfono.

- Era Meiko ? Que tal esta ?

- Ah ! Muy bien. Le quedan menos de tres meses para dar a luz a su segundo hijo ! En cuanto eso suceda iré a Hiroshima a verla !

Ambas sonrieron. Megumi fijo su vista en la única revista que se posaba sobre la mesita central de madera. En la portada estaba la foto de una famosa modelo.

- Suzu Sakuma... - musito pensativa Megumi.

- Si ! Se ha hecho muy famosa desde que la conocí, cuando apenas era un ídolo juvenil. Ahora es una famosa modelo muy cotizada en todo el mundo.

- Tuviste problemas con ella ? Es decir, la viste como una rival en cuanto a tu relación con Yuu ?

- Al principio si, pues como ya sabes, tu hermano trabajo en un... jeje... anuncio con Suzu, y ella se encapricho de él. Yo creía que me estaba siendo infiel, pues ella poseía todo a lo que yo no podía aspirar.

- Si... te entiendo... pero, como conseguiste que Yuu te fuera fiel teniendo a esa chica tan guapa detrás suyo ?

- Muy fácil.- respondió Miki.- Yo solo tuve que mostrarle que el era todo para mi, que le quería de verdad y que nunca le traicionaría.

- así de fácil ? No creo que hoy en día resulte eso...

- De eso hace ya dieciséis años pero, esos sentimientos nunca se pasan. Te aseguro que en el fondo nada ha cambiado.

Megumi asintió. En ese momento se oyó el sonido de la puerta de entrada. En pocos segundos apareció Yuu vestido con un traje de chaqueta de color azul marino.

- Hola Megumi ! - dijo el mientras se aflojaba la corbata.- Por cierto, y Miyu ?

- Esta en casa de una amiga, no te preocupes, volverá dentro de media hora. -respondió Miki.

- Bueeno, yo me marcho ya... - repuso Megumi levantándose de un salto del sofá.

Megumi camino por las casi oscuras calles del barrio. El sol acababa de despedirse del día y las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición en lo mas alto del cielo.

Cuando la joven llego a su casa, sus padres ya habían regresado de trabajar. Echo una mirada rápida buscando a Kensuke, pero no lo encontró.

- Megumi ! - dijo Chiyako.- Nos han invitado a los cuatro para asistir a un concierto esta noche... no nos esperéis despiertos.

Aunque Rumi, Chiyako, Jin y Yoji rozaban ya los cincuenta años, estaban mucho mas vitales que cuando tenían treinta. La mayoría de las noches las pasaban fuera de casa, asistiendo a conciertos o simplemente tomando unas copas.

- No hay problema.- contesto la muchacha alegremente, mientras que en su interior decía.- "Diablos ! precisamente esta noche no tengo ganas de quedarme a solas con el... después de lo de esta mañana no tengo ganas ni de mirarle a la cara"

Media hora mas tarde, los cuatro cabezas de familia ya habían abandonado el habitáculo familiar. Megumi puso la TV, en el primer canal estaban retransmitiendo una película romántica, ella cambio enseguida el canal, pero para su desagrado, aparecía siempre algo relacionado con el amor, incluso en la MTV, con un especial de canciones románticas.

- El amor es una tontería ! .- dijo ella apagando el aparato.

Megumi entro a la cocina y abrió la nevera buscando algo para picar. En ese momento escucho abrirse, y mas tarde cerrarse, la puerta principal. La muchacha levanto su cabeza y vio a Kensuke.

- Nuestros padres se han ido a un concierto y vendrán tarde.- dijo ella alejando su vista del joven.

- Ah... bien... por cierto, después de cenar saldré un rato...

Megumi no respondió, se limito a prepararse una ensalada.

Kensuke la miro desagradado, pues sabia perfectamente que la muchacha continuaba molesta, pero prefirió no continuar la discusión.

Ambos no se dirigieron ni una palabra durante la cena. El timbre de la entrada rompió el silencio.

Megumi abrió la puerta y encontró a Sizuka.

- Esta Kensuke ? - pregunto ella.

- Si, claro... ahora sale...- respondió Megumi desagradada.

Sizuka vestía unos pantalones acampanados estrechísimos que insinuaba la forma de su tanga, y un top que dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus senos y su obligo. Calzaba unos zapatos negros con muchísima plataforma.

- Será zo...- pensó Megumi mientras la veía contornearse como una víbora al acecho de su victima.

Kensuke estuvo listo en poco tiempo. Sizuka saludo al muchacho con un beso de tornillo. El muchacho se sorprendió, ante la desagradada mirada de Megumi.

- podrías hacer eso fuera... me da bastante asco ver vuestras lenguas retorciéndose ante mis ojos... - dijo ella con gesto de repugnancia.

Sizuka le lanzo una mirada asesina pero malévola al mismo tiempo a la joven mientras que Kensuke, totalmente ruborizado no sabia como reaccionar ante ese arrebato apasionado.

- Vámonos Kensuke ! - musito enfadada Sikuza mientras se retocaba el peinado.

Los dos marcharon hacia la salida cuando Megumi le dijo sarcásticamente al joven :

- No vengas demasiado tarde... bastante hago con no decirles nada a nuestros padres sobre... er... esto...

El joven asintió y salió de la vivienda. Ya en la calle, Sizuka se aseguro de que Megumi estaba mirándoles para agarrar al muchacho por... donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Ante este gesto, Kensuke pego un grito y salto asustado. La joven acallo su voz con sus carnosos labios.

Megumi se desespero, era mas de lo que su paciencia podía aguantar! Dio un portazo y se adentro en la vivienda.

Se dejo caer en el sofá y maldijo a Sizuka.

- No lo soporto mas ! .- grito ella.- Ese imbecil de Kensuke se deja acosar por una chica así de fresca ! No lo soporto ! No es la clase de chica que le conviene !

El día tan ajetreado y los nervios acabaron por agotar a la pobre Megumi, cayendo rendida al poco tiempo encima del sofá. La muchacha pronuncio débilmente las ultimas palabras antes de desvanecerse entre sueños :

- Esa chica no es para ti, Kensuke... ella no... no... por que yo no pue...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Desde un primer momento quise hacer situaciones mas realistas que en Marmalade Boy, pero siguiendo la línea de la serie. Todos conocemos a alguna chica como Sizuka y es probable que nos hayamos sentido como Megumi alguna vez. Ante cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, halago, critica, etc. podéis escribirme a lucychan84yahoo.es


	3. Dudas, confesiones y sentimientos

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

**SWEET GIRL**

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 3: Dudas, confesiones y sentimientos...**

Los meses pasaron rápidamente... Junio había llegado, las vacaciones de verano se acercaban peligrosamente... el calor ya había hecho su aparición y todos lucían ya sus cuerpos con las finas prendas de verano.

En el instituto Toryo el calor se soportaba, las chicharras zumbaban en las horas mas criticas, el aire acondicionado que habían instalado hace dos años funcionaba de maravilla como aliviador para los estudiantes.

En uno de los descansos, Megumi y Yukiko se sentaron en una de las ya habituales mesas exteriores de la cafetería del centro. La sombrilla hacia que estuvieses resguardadas de los rayos de sol que tostaban su piel.

- Todavía continúan juntos Kensuke y Sizuka ? - pregunto Yukiko

- Si... Ya me he acostumbrado a que esos dos estén saliendo... ya no me importa... - contesto Megumi.

- Oye ! Se me esta ocurriendo una idea... ! Ya estamos casi en verano ! Por que no vamos el próximo viernes a Yellow Monkey ?

- Esa discoteca esta en Roppongi, verdad ? (Roppongi es la zona de discotecas y pubs de Tokyo. Esta zona especialmente, atiende a la juventud.)

- Si ! He oído hablar mucho de ella pero no he tenido la ocasión de ir... Si quieres avisamos a Saeko y a Michiru y nos vamos las cuatro.

- Me parece genial !

- Uhh ! Si ya son mas de las 3 y media ! Me marcho a casa.- dijo Yukiko mirando su reloj. - Ya te lo confirmaré mañana !

Ambas se despidieron. Antes de salir del recinto escolar, Megumi vio a Kensuke y Sikuza. El muchacho estaba apoyado en un árbol, y ella, como si le estuviese reteniendo hacia gestos obscenos con su lengua a escasos centímetros de la boca del joven. Él, giro su rostro, intentando que la muchacha no se aproximara mas a sus labios. Ella frunció el ceño, pero continuo insistiendo mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Kensuke.

En el interior de Megumi algo estallo, un sentimiento entre rabia y odio, pero como ya se había acostumbrado a ver tales escenitas, ese sentimiento no era tan fuerte como hacia unos meses atrás...

Kensuke se libero de los brazos de su novia, vio a Megumi y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

- Por favor ! Llévame a alguna parte pero... aléjame de ella un rato ! - susurro el muchacho al oído de la joven.

- Kensuuke ! - dijo Sikuza melodiosamente mientras se acercaba al joven contorneándose, mientras que varios botones sin abrochar hacían que se pudiese ver los encajes de su blanco sujetador.

El muchacho grito despavorido y se alejo corriendo con Megumi de la mano. Cuando ya estaban en la entrada de su domicilio, Kensuke paro.

- Uff ! - musito el muchacho jadeante.

- Pero bueno ! - dijo Megumi un poco enfadada.- Primero estas con Sizuka empalagosamente pegados, luego la sueltas, después me ves y por ultimo sales corriendo. No tienes nada que explicarme ?

- Tu no lo entenderías... - respondió Kensuke mientras cruzaba la valla.

- No lo entenderé si no me lo explicas !

El muchacho paro y se giro mirando a la muchacha. Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus ojos desafiantes y su respiración entrecortada.

- Está bien ! - respondió él.- Al principio todo era maravilloso... bueno, a lo mejor Sizuka tenia algunos arrebatos pasionales que me dejaban sin aliento, pero últimamente esta demasiado ansiosa conmigo... incluso hoy... me ha propuesto hacer el amor con ella...

- QQUUUUUUEEEEEEE ? - grito Megumi atónita.

- No chilles ! En cuanto me lo ha dicho me he sentido aterrorizado (no sé por que...)Yo le he dicho que espere un tiempo, solo estamos juntos apenas tres meses, y no estoy lo suficientemente preparado...

- Ahh... por eso estaba en esa actitud tan...

- Yo la quiero... pero no me gusta ir tan deprisa como ella quiere... me entiendes ?

- Kensuke... - dijo ella mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de muchacho.- Me he dado cuenta de que eres mucho mas maduro y responsable de lo que me imaginaba... en tu situación muchos chicos hubiesen aprovechado la primera ocasión.

- Bueno... pues ya lo sabes... confío en ti, espero que no digas nada de esto a nadie.

- Tranquilo ! - respondió ella sonriente.

Ya en su habitación, Megumi se tumbo encima de su cama. En su cabeza millones de pensamientos zumbaban de un lado a otro

Estaba enfadada por la actitud de Sizuka, pero a la vez maliciosamente contenta por la actitud de Kensuke.

- Esa zorra... - penso ella.- tiene acosado al pobre de Kensuke... pero... ju ju ju... el no esta dispuesto a sucumbir ante sus encantos...

- TOC, TOC !

- Adelante.- dijo la muchacha.

- Megumi...- musito Kensuke mientras se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.- me gustaría hablar contigo...

- Claro !

- Veras... - el se aproximó a la joven y se sentó al borde de su cama.- estos días no me encuentro muy bien... estoy tan confuso...

- Es sobre Sizuka? - ella se incorporó y se sentó a su lado.

- Si... bueno... no sé si he hecho bien en contarte todo esto...

- Claro que has hecho bien ! Sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mi ! Nos conocemos desde que nacimos y... sabes que siempre te he ayudado en lo que he podido... yo...

- Megumi...- Kensuke miro a la joven, la cual comenzaban a humedecérsele la vista.

- Desde que éramos niños no te había visto llorar, Meg chan.- respondió el muchacho mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la joven con sus manos.

- No es nada... en serio ! - respondió ella mientras ponía su rostro a cubierto de la mirada de Kensuke.

Él dispuso su mano en la barbilla de la muchacha y la levanto de tal forma que sus miradas se encontraron. Ella no podía contener sus lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Kensuke miraba fijamente a Megumi. Ella observó con detenimiento al joven. Sus ojos, la forma de su cara... hasta llegar a la curvatura de sus labios; algo que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido. Esos labios la excitaban, pero no sexualmente hablando, si no que sentía como un escalofrío caliente recorría su interior.

La muchacha se percató de que el joven comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios.

- Yo... no creo que esa chica te convenga... - dijo ella lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Pasados unos segundos, Megumi, al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos y vio que Kensuke la miraba de una forma extraña.

- Que pasa ? - pregunto la joven.

- Lo siento... - respondió él mientras se levantaba de la cama.- No he tenido que hacer eso... perdóname... Quiero a Sizuka y no debo de hacer ninguna locura...

El muchacho salió rápidamente de la habitación sin mirar a Megumi. Ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Imbécil ! Por que me haces esto... - musitaba ella entre sollozos.

"Aunque la luna luzca resplandeciente en el cielo, no dejo de pensar en ti. Aunque mañana yazca muerta sobre mi lecho de rosas, no dejare de pensar en ti. Porque ni la muerte ni la vida me impedirán pensar en ti... Por que no piensas tú en mi como yo pienso en ti? Por que juegas conmigo como una muñeca de porcelana ? Por que me miras pero ni siquiera me tocas... ? "

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** Este capitulo comienza de una manera un tanto hentai (digámoslo así) pero acaba de otra bastante romántica pero desconsolada. Se puede ver claramente como varia desde el principio al final del capitulo, aunque me ha gustado el resultado. Muchas gracias a Kimi chan por animarme a seguir escribiendo este fic !

Si queréis escribirme aquí os dejo mi dirección de e-mail: lucychan84yahoo.es


	4. Pienso en ti

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

**SWEET GIRL**

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 4: Pienso en ti**

_Flash back _

Vemos a Megumi con unos 9 años vestida con ropa muy ancha, con una gorra en su cabeza y el cabello recogido.

- Megumi ! Vienes a jugar a fútbol ? - dice un niño de la misma edad sosteniendo una polvorienta pelota entre sus manos. A su alrededor hay tres niños entre los que se encuentra Kensuke.

- Por supuesto !

Al final del partido, Megumi y Kensuke regresan a casa. Ella esta totalmente cubierta de barro y polvo.

- Como te has puesto! - exclama Rumi al ver el estado de su hija.- Por que no puedes comportarte como las niñas de tu edad y jugar con las muñecas?

- Pero tía Rumi ! Si Megumi es la caña! Como parece mas un chico que una chica se puede jugar con ella a lo que quieras!

- A quien estas llamando chico, idiota ! - responde ella muy molesta.

- Callaros ya ! Venga Megumi ! Ves a ducharte !

Después de lavarse, Megumi se encuentra en su habitación cepillándose el cabello delante del espejo.

- De verdad parezco un chico... ? Quizás mama tenga razón y debería cambiar un poco...

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

En el instituto, Megumi se encontraba en clase de Matemáticas bastante aburrida. Ella garabateaba en la ultima pagina de su libreta hasta que un papel doblado cayo encima de su mesa.

"Michiru y Saeko se apuntan para lo del viernes. Hemos quedado a las 8 del viernes en casa de Saeko. Vendrás, verdad ? Recuerda que no hay que ir con pantalones anchos... tendrás que arreglarte un poco..."

Megumi se giro y vio a Yukiko dedicarle una sonrisa. La muchacha volvió a su posición original y escribió en la misma nota que le había lanzado su amiga:

"Por supuesto que iré! Tengo muchas ganas de desconectar de la rutina y pasármelo bien! Pero, por que me tengo que arreglar? Ni que fuésemos a una boda!"

La muchacha lanzo la nota a Yukiko, sin percatarse que el profesor la estaba observando.

- Señoritas Matsura y Takada... se lo están pasando bien? Si tienen algo que decir, díganlo a toda la clase.

- Perdone sensei (maestro), solo le estaba comentando a Takada el ejercicio 4...

- Pues déjese de comentarios y aplíquese!

Megumi asintió. Echo una fugaz mirada a Kensuke. El la estaba observando, pero al cruzarse sus miradas, el muchacho giro su cabeza hacia la ventana.

El timbre toco puntual a las tres en punto. Megumi espero como de costumbre a Kensuke en la salida. A los pocos minutos, el joven salió al encuentro de la muchacha.

Ambos caminaron en silencio.

- A las 6 tengo un partido.- musito el intentando romper el silencio.- Haré los deberes e iré hacia el insti hacia las 5 y media...

- Kensuke... recuerdas que a mi me encantaba jugar al fútbol de pequeña? - comento Megumi como si estuviera apenada.

- Si, lo recuerdo ! Eras como un chico mas! Ja, ja, ja.

- Hmmmm...

El muchacho se extraño, pues sabia que ella odiaba que la comparasen con un chico.

- Por que he cambiado tanto... - susurro ella manteniendo el mismo tono que antes.

Megumi agacho la cabeza y ralentizó el paso.

- Todos cambiamos, Meg. No debes afligirte por eso... Anímate! Pero si tu eres un foco de energía! No se como puedes estar así de triste.

- Tienes razón! - respondió ella sonrientemente. Aunque en su interior reinaba la tristeza, intentaba parecer feliz.- Vamos ! Que no te va a dar tiempo de terminar los deberes!

Los días pasaron con normalidad. Por fin había llegado el viernes. Yukiko había acudido a casa de Megumi cargada con ropa y estuches de maquillaje para arreglar a su amiga.

Pasada una media hora, la curiosidad de Kensuke aumento, pues no había visto nunca a Megumi "arreglada." Por fin, cinco minutos mas tarde, las voces de ambas feminas resonaron en el piso superior después de escuchar el abrir y posteriormente, el cerrar de una puerta.

El joven miro de reojo las escaleras intentando dislumbrar a las muchachas. En primer lugar bajo Yukiko. Ella iba ataviada con una minifalda negra, unas botas altas y una camiseta ajustada de color rojo. Su cabello ondeaba suelto y tanto sus ojos como sus labios estaban maquillados.

Al ver que Kensuke estaba mirando, Yukiko se acerco a le y le dijo :

- Tienes ganas de ver como me ha quedado Megumi, verdad?

- Que va ! solo tengo curiosidad porque nunca la he visto arreglada! - respondió el muchacho intentando ocultar un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Por cierto... que haces un viernes por la noche en casa? No has quedado con Sikuza ?

- Ella no podía... tenia que terminar un trabajo... Aprovecha los viernes para estudiar...

El ruido de unos tacones interrumpió la conversación. Megumi fue bajando al piso inferior donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes.

La muchacha vestía una falda de tubo, elástica hasta la rodilla de color azul marino y una blusa blanca entallada. Su cabello suelto se adornada con unos pequeños ganchitos azules a la altura de las sienes. Sus labios lucían en un tono marrón mientras que su mirada castaña se agudizaba con una sombra del mismo tono.

En sus pies lucia unos zapatos de tacón no muy pronunciado de color negro

Kensuke se quedo prácticamente sin habla. Miro a la joven que lucia mas espléndida que nunca. El iba a decir algo, pero sus padres le interrumpieron.

- Aww ! Que guapa que estas! - exclamaron Chiyako y Rumi al unísono.

- Deberías arreglarte así mas a menudo ! - dijo Jin.

- Ohh ! No comprendo por que no puedo ir en vaqueros anchos y en deportivas... - replico Megumi.

- Vamos ! Un día es un día, Meg! - repuso Yukiko.

Después de despedirse de todos, y antes de que las muchachas traspasaran la puerta de salida, las miradas de Kensuke y Megumi se cruzaron, y sin mediar palabra, se dijeron todo. La joven mostraba un grado de tristeza mezclada con lejanía mientras que el la observaba casi en el mimo tono que ella.

Solo unos escasos metros los separaban pero, dado la tensión del momento, esa separación parecía kilómetros.

Las dos jóvenes caminaban por las nocturnas y solitarias calles que separaban la casa de Megumi con la de Saeko.

- Vas muy guapa esta noche, Megumi.- dijo Yukiko.

- Gracias. Aunque la verdad es que no me siento muy segura con esta ropa, jeje

- No comprendo como nunca te ha interesado tener novio... Una chica como tu! Podrías tener a cientos de chicos detrás tuyo!

- Bah ! Yo paso mucho de novios... además... que chico se interesaría por mi?

- Yo conozco a uno que si... ji ji ji

- Kensuke ? Ni loca! Además el esta saliendo con Sizuka.

- Quien estaba hablando de Kensuke? Yo me refiero a Shinichi Kurosawa, de la clase A

- Kurosawa san? Ni pensarlo! - exclamo Megumi molesta.

- Hummm... de todas formas... veo que Kensuke esta demasiado presente en tus pensamientos...

- Nena, vivo con el... - replico la joven sarcásticamente.

- Tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

- Es que me preocupa bastante... A Sizuka la veo tan... tan...

- Te entiendo perfectamente.- repuso Yukiko tocando a Megumi en el hombro.- De todas formas no debes obsesionarte con el tema... al menos por esta noche, ok?

- De acuerdo! - contesto Megumi sonrientemente.

En unos minutos, las cuarteto chicas se reunieron y marcharon hacia la estación de metro mas cercana para ir a Roppongi. Una hora mas tarde llegaron a su destino.

Roppongi era un barrio nocturno, lleno de discotecas y pubs de muchisimos tipos. En una de las amplias calles estaba la discoteca Yellow Monkie, el destino de nuestras chicas.

La entrada estaba decorada con un enorme cartel de neón con el nombre del local y un mono de neón de color amarillo bailaba incansable sobre la puerta de entrada.

La cola de espera para entrar en "Yellow Monkie" era bastante larga, pero nuestro cuarteto de feminas espero. Tras unos 15 minutos consiguieron entrar.

La discoteca estaba abarrotada de gente. El volumen de la música impedía escuchar con claridad, pero se podía soportar.

Saeko, Michiru, Yukiko y Megumi se colocaron en el centro de la discoteca para poder bailar.

- Uff ! Que calor haces aquí ! - dijo Yukiko.- Megumi ! Acompañante a la barra a tomar algo.

Las dos jóvenes se abrieron paso de entre la gente y llegaron a la barra.

Mientras Yukiko pedía una bebida, Megumi volteo su cabeza para despejarse un poco. En un momento dirigió su mirada a al izquierda y vio algo que la dejo boquiabierta, algo que no podía imaginarse...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Metí el flash back para digamos... conocer a los personajes un poco en su niñez. Me parecía un poco raro entrar de repente en la adolescencia sin tener ningún dato de su pasado. No creo que sea el ultimo flash back que incorpore...


	5. Sorpresas

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan.

**SWEET GIRL**

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 5: Sorpresas **

De entre tanto bullicio de gente, Megumi pudo vislumbrar a unos metros de ella una silueta familiar.

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños y rizados, la forma de un cuerpo perfecto que se dejaba ver con claridad tras un super ajustado mini vestido de lycra negra.

Aquella mujer estaba rodeada por los tersos y torneados brazos de un guapo joven rubio de ojos claros. A ella no parecía importarle pues le estrechaba fuertemente contra su exuberante cuerpo.

Megumi pego un leve grito pues la silueta que había visto era clavada a la de Sizuka, además, los movimientos de que ella hacia cuando abrazaba a Kensuke eras muy similares. Pero no quiso confirmarlo pues, no sabia con exactitud si aquella muchacha era Sizuka. Aparte de que no creía que la novia del muchacho iba a serle infiel.

La pareja se beso apasionadamente. Ambos voltearon su cabeza y Megumi pudo ver con claridad la cara de la muchacha.

Y, efectivamente, la muchacha resulto ser Sizuka! Se estaba enrollando (pues eso parecía mas que un simple beso) con otro chico que no era Kensuke.

- Yukiko! Yukiko! Kensuke te ha dicho algo de por que el y Sizuka no han quedado hoy?

- Hmmm... Kensuke me dijo que Sizuka tenia que estudiar... por que lo preguntas?

- Por eso.- respondió la joven mientras señalaba la escena vista hace unos momentos.- No creo que esa sea forma de estudiar.

A Yukiko por poco se le cae el vaso al suelo.

- Atiza! Que fuerte! - dijo ella mientras observaba lo señalando por su amiga momentos antes. Yukiko miro a Megumi, la cual estaba pálida al extremo.- Te encuentras bien Meg?

- Si! Por supuesto! Pero me siento extraña... Me acompañas fuera a que me de un poco el aire ?

- Por supuesto!

Las dos muchachas salieron del local. Ambas llevaban el cuño de la discoteca en su mano para poder volver a entrar mas tarde. Anduvieron un poco y se sentaron en un banco próximo.

- Crees que se lo debería decir a Kensuke? - pregunto Megumi.

- Si ! Es importante que lo sepa! - respondió Yukiko.

- Pero... se que no me creerá... el esta muy enamorado de Sizuka y...

- Megumi... Si te hago una pregunta me la responderás con sinceridad?

La joven asintió como respuesta.

- Te gusta Kensuke? Me refiero a un sentimiento mucho mas grande que la simple relación entre "hermanos"

- No... - dijo ella fijando su mirada en el suelo.

- Sabes que a mi me lo puedes contar todo...- dijo Yukiko cogiendo de la mano a la muchacha.- Yo te considero mi mejor amiga y si no tenemos confianza la una en la otra... que nos quedara?

Megumi miro a su amiga y sonrió.

- Tienes razón... eres mi mejor amiga pero... siempre he sido muy reacia a hablar sobre mis sentimientos. Siempre he llevado una coraza puesta... Perdóname Yukiko ! - los ojos de Megumi comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

- Vaya ! Es la primera vez que te veo llorar... - respondió ella cariñosamente mientras secaba las lagrimas de la muchacha con un kleenex.- Si no quieres contármelo, no pasa nada, pero... reflexiona en tu interior sobre lo que te he preguntado... Venga... volvamos dentro y pasémonoslo bien!

- Muchas gracias!

Ambas regresaron al interior de local. Allí permanecieron hasta las 10 de la noche. En el metro, Saeko dormía plácidamente esas copas de mas que llevaba encima. Michiru y Yukiko hablaban mientras que Megumi, sentada al costado de Saeko, miraba como pasaban fugazmente los tubos fluorescentes que alumbraban los oscuros túneles.

- Pobre Kensuke... ya le dije yo que una chica así no le convenía en absoluto... lo peor va a ser como decírselo... - pensaba la muchacha.

- Megumi! Y tu que opinas? - dijo Michiru esperando que la joven hubiese escuchado la conversación.

- Eh? Sobre que?

- Ahh... siempre en las nubes... - dijo de nuevo Michiru.- Preguntaba que chico os parece mas guapo de instituto...

- Ah ! Ninguno ! ja, ja, ja, jjaaa

Las tres chicas continuaron hablando durante todo el camino. En poco tiempo llegaron a su destino. Ya en el exterior, Michiru llevo a Saeko a su casa, Yukiko y Megumi marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

- Animo ! - musito Yukiko antes de despedirse de Megumi.

La joven camino durante 15 minutos por las calles iluminadas hasta legar a su casa.

Al entrar vio a toda la familia absorta mirando la Tv. Kensuke parecía aburrirse.

- Ya he llegado! - dijo ella alegremente.

Todos la saludaron y ella marcho a su habitación para conciliar el sueno, y, quitarse de una vez esas ropas que le parecían tan incomodas y que había llevado toda la tarde/noche. Aunque ciertos pensamientos irrumpían en su cerebro consiguió dormirse enseguida. En cansancio supero cualquier preocupación.

Durante todo el fin de semana, Megumi se dedico a estudiar pues el lunes tenia un examen importante y no salió de su casa ni el sábado ni el domingo. Estaba tan metida en los libros que durante esos dos días no cruzo ni una sola palabra con Kensuke.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y, llego el miércoles. A Megumi le surgió una pequeña idea de como mostrarle a Kensuke que Sizuka le estaba poniendo los cuernos.

Espero a la salida de la escuela aprovechando que ese día volverían juntos a casa, ya que Sizuka tenia entrenamiento en el club de tenis.

- Kensuke... - dijo Megumi a mitad de camino hacia su casa.- Tienes algo que hacer el viernes ?

- Hmm... no. Sizuka estudia los viernes y no quedamos...

- Así que estudiando... - penso Megumi.- De todas formas esta es una ocasión perfecta ! Me apuesto lo que sea a que repite la jugada de la semana pasada...

- Por que lo preguntas... ? - dijo el muchacho intrigado.

- Por si querías venirte a Yellow Monkie... esta muy bien! Además, así no te pasaras el viernes aburrido en casa...

- Tienes razón! Mañana le diré a Sizuka si quiere veni...

- NO ! - grito Megumi! - No le digas nada... no te puedo decir la razón pero prométeme que no le comentaras ni una palabra.

- Esta bien... ni una palabra... te lo prometo! No se cuales son tus motivos pero como has sabido cumplir la promesa de no decirles nada a nuestros padres sobre lo de Sizuka, ahora me toca corresponderte!

- Ahh ! Quieres decir que se lo hubieses dicho si me hubiese ido de la lengua, eh ?

- Ja, ja, jajaaa

- Eh ! De que te ríes!

Ambos continuaron bromeando hasta llegar a su domicilio.

- Me encanta cuando sonríe... - pensaba la muchacha.- es tan inocente y tierno... Sizuka no es para el... claro que no! Pero esta tan enamorado... espero que el viernes se de cuenta de que esa chica no le conviene...

Megumi estaba contenta pues las cosas marchaban según sus planes. Si todo salía bien, conseguiría que Kensuke supiese la infidelidad de su novia

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis por seguir este fic... Me lo estoy tomando con mas tranquilidad que "Mar de Fuego" ya que solo tarde en escribirlo 11 días (seguidos) iba rapidisima y acabe por agobiarme. Espero que leáis el siguiente capitulo! Que pasara?


	6. Las rosas tienen espinas

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan.

**SWEET GIRL**

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 6: Las rosas tienen espinas **

Al fin llego el tan ansiado viernes por la tarde. Un día antes, Megumi aviso a Yukiko para que estuviese al tanto de su plan.

- No te preocupes Meg ! Cuenta conmigo! - dijo la muchacha.- Pero antes... tendrás que volver a vestirte bien.

- Esta bien... pero no me hagas ponerme otra vez esos tacones... me destrozaron los pies!

- Claro ! Acostumbrada a llevar las deportivas no me extraña que te doliesen... esta vez te pondré algo mas cómodo.

- Muchas gracias por prestarme tu ropa, Yukiko... Aunque hay ciertas cosas que me están bastante estrechas, como la falda que me puse el viernes... Tu gastas una talla menos que yo!

- No te preocupes... te he traído algo mas sugerente... pero seguro que te vendrá bien...

- Como que mas sugerente? Que estas insinuando?

- Ji, ji, ji. Tranquilaaaa... que no se parece en absoluto a los modelitos de Sizuka.

Las dos muchachas se encerraron en la habitación y allí estuvieron un buen rato.

Kensuke, se abrochaba la camisa mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja.

El muchacho vestía unos pantalones estilo chino (no chino de pantalones estilo China, si no del modelo de pantalón tipo de vestir pero con un aspecto mas sport) y una camisa ajustada de color azul oscuro que dejaba insinuar el cuerpo del joven ejercitado por los entrenamientos de fútbol. En sus pies calzaba unos mocasines de color negro.

- No comprendo por que las chicas tardan tanto en arreglarse... - penso el.

Kensuke empezó a aburrirse, y decidió sentarse a ver la TV hasta que ellas terminasen. Sus padres junto con los de Megumi habían salido a tomar algo y vendrían tarde.

Al fin (después de casi 1 hora) las dos muchachas bajaron del piso superior.

- Ya estamos listas! - dijo Yukiko.

Ella iba vestida con unos pantalones estrechos de color mora junto con una camisa entreabierta de color blanco que dejaba ver parte de una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color que los pantalones. Calzaba unos botines de color negro con tacón. Su cabello quedaba recogido en una coleta alta, y en sus orejas prendían unos pequeños pendientes de plata en forma de estrella. Sus labios estaban pintados de color mora y sus ojos resaltaban con una fina raya de color negro justo encima de las pestañas.

- Vaya, Yukiko! Como cambias cuando te vistes así! - dijo Kensuke al ver a la muchacha.

- Tu tampoco estas mas. Pero espera a ver a Megumi...

La joven apareció detrás de su amiga. Ella vestía una falda de color azul que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, una camisa entallada roja y las botas altas que Yukiko había llevado el viernes anterior. En su cuello lucia una fina cadena de plata con un colgante del mismo material con forma que recordaba una rosa con su tallo retorciéndose una y otra vez. De sus orejas colgaban unos finisimos pendientes de aro bastante grandes, de plata también.

La parte exterior de su cabellera quedaba recogida en una pequeña coleta que dejaba caer sueltas las capas interiores de su pelo.

Sus labios solo llevaban una capa de brillo y sus ojos un fina raya de eye line negro.

- Atiza Meg! Cada día me sorprendes mas... entre la semana pasada y esta... cualquiera diría que eres tu! Hasta pareces una chica! - exclamo Kensuke.

- Ja, ja... muy gracioso.- respondió la muchacha cínicamente.

- Dejad de discutir! Nos vamos ya? - replico Yukiko.- son casi las 7! Entre que nos reunimos con Saeko y Michiru y llegamos se nos hacen casi las 9.

Y, efectivamente, al llegar a Yellow Monkie ya eran las 8:46 PM. A pesar de que había bastante gente aguardando en la cola, pudieron entrar enseguida.

Los 5 jóvenes se dispusieron en medio del local formando un circulo y comenzaron a bailar a ritmo de la música dance que se escuchaba.

Megumi le hizo una seña a Yukiko y esta asintió con la cabeza.

- Kensuke ! - grito Megumi al oído del joven intentando que la escuchase con todo el escándalo musical.- Puedes acompañarme un momento?

El muchacho asintió. Ella le cogió de la mano y le llevo por toda la discoteca buscando a Sizuka, pues Megumi estaba segura de que la joven se encontraba allí.

Llegaron cerca de la barra y, Megumi, recorrió con su vista los alrededores. Sizuka no se encontraba por allí. Fueron hacia los baños... y nada. Después al guardarropa y... nada.

- Se puede saber a donde me llevas? - musito Kensuke un poco molesto.

Megumi giro su vista cerca de las anchas escaleras que conducían a los podiums, y allí vio, por fin, a Sizuka, todavía mas provocativa que la semana anterior. Llevaba un vestido muy ajustado de color azul oscuro. El escote era tan pronunciado que por dos centímetros no se le veían los pezones de sus senos; y por la parte inferior, tan solo otro par de centímetro menos hubiesen echo que toda la discoteca hubiese visto su ropa interior, si es que llevaba.

Ella estaba abrazada al mismo joven que la semana pasada. El estaba pasando su lengua por el cuello de la muchacha mientras ella se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos.

Megumi giro su cabeza hacia Kensuke y señalando con el dedo hacia donde se encontraba la pareja dijo:

- Solo quiero que veas lo que tu amada Sizuka hace a tus espaldas...

El muchacho se quedo en estado de shock al ver a su novia besándose y dejándose tocar libidinosamente por un chico que el no era el.

Rápidamente se dirigió firmemente hacia donde se encontraba ella mientras que Megumi hacia esfuerzos por seguirle a través de la gente.

Al llegar allí, la muchacha se paro a un metro detrás del joven.

- Sizuka! - grito el.- No sabia que te importara tan poco.

La chica libero su boca de los labios del muchacho al que estaba fuertemente estrechada y giro su cabeza. Al ver a su novio lanzo un grito.

- Kensuke! Pe... pero... Que estas haciendo tu aquí?

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti...

Sizuka se quedo sin saber que decir y miro al joven con el que segundos antes estaba enrollándose.

- Otomu... puedes traerme algo de beber?

- Por supuesto!

Cuando el joven desapareció entre la gente, Sizuka miro a su novio, el cual estaba casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- No quisiste entenderme! - replico ella.- No puedes pensar que una relación se basa solamente en los sentimientos y nada mas! Necesitaba algo de contacto físico! Compréndeme! Yo no puedo estar eternamente esperando a que te decidas por cualquier cosa!

- Sizuka... - dijo Kensuke bajando la cabeza.- Yo... te quiero de verdad... pero... - al levantar la cabeza se descubren los ojos del muchacho llenos de lagrimas.- Me he dado cuenta de que nunca te he importado ! Yo te lo he dado todo ! Y tu me lo pagas siéndome infiel con el primer tío que se pone a tu disposición? Francamente, nunca pense que caerías tan bajo !

La joven se quedo sin saber que decir y/o hacer, en ese momento apareció Otomu con un vaso de Martini.

- Sizuka... aquí te traigo tu bebida...

Ella le miro y agarro el vaso mirando desafiante a Kensuke.

- Haz lo que te de la gana! - respondió ella.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del muchacho. Después se giro y salió corriendo.

Megumi se acerco a Sizuka y le dijo:

- Eres una zorra!

Y seguidamente le propino a la joven una bofetada en toda la mejilla que le dejo los dedos marcados en su fino rostro. Luego abandono la escena y se marcho en busca de Kensuke.

No tardo demasiado en encontrarlo, el se apresuro discurrir entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida de la discoteca.

- Kensuke! Espera! - grito Megumi intentando alcanzarle a la salida del local.

El muchacho paro en seco y dirigió su mirada empañada en lagrimas hacia la muchacha.

- Soy un idiota ! Nunca creí que ella pudiese serme infiel...

Megumi se acerco al joven y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Ya te dije que esa chica no te convenía... y no quisiste hacerme caso.

- Perdona por no escucharte, Meg... estaba realmente enamorado de ella... Estoy seguro de que nunca encontrare a alguien que me quiera de verdad...

- No digas eso! Eres un chico maravilloso y, puede que haya millones de chicas en el mundo capaz de amarte! Solo que no has encontrado a la adecuada!

- No intentes animarme con eso, Meg.. Quien estaría dispuesto a amar a un imbécil como yo?

Los ojos de Megumi se humedecieron.

- Yo... por ejemplo... - musito ella haciendo que las lagrimas fluyeran de sus ojos cristalinos.- Yo... te quiero, Kensuke... Hace ya unos años que me enamore de ti y no he podido dejar de quererte. Siempre protegía mis sentimientos hacia ti con una coraza de pasotismo y frialdad. Pero... yo no soy así... Siempre he mostrado que no me interesaba el amor pero, en realidad, solo era para protegerme y que no me hicieran daño... solo quiero que sepas que, te quiero Kensuke!

El muchacho se aparto de Megumi y la miro lloroso.

- Tantos años juntos y todavía no te conozco de verdad... es curioso... De todas formas yo te considero como una hermana y... no podría quererte de otra forma... siento no poder corresponderte Meg, lo siento muchisimo... pero no puedo pensar con claridad. Hoy han pasado demasiadas cosas y estoy cansado. Perdóname de nuevo...

El joven se alejo de Megumi. Ella se quedo en mitad de la calle, sola, llorando desconsoladamente sin nadie a su lado, tan sola, tan desprotegida...

"En esta noche melancólica, la Luna brilla y tu no estas para darme el calor necesario para vivir. Por que el amor se paga tan caro? No dicen que la belleza del amor es comparable al de una rosa? Entonces... por que siento sus espinas clavadas en mi corazón? Solo deseo que me vuelvas a estrechar entre tus brazos y, por primera vez me quieras... como yo te quiero a ti."

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: En este capitulo me he emocionado... escribir es una buena forma de desahogarse, sobretodo si alguna vez has sufrido de forma similar a la de los personajes. Muchas gracias a los componentes de la ML de mmboy por animarme a seguir escribiendo! Gracias de corazón! Pronto llegara el siguiente episodio!


	7. Transición del corazón

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

SWEET GIRL

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 7: Transición del corazón**

Aquella mañana, Megumi se levanto bastante tarde y se encontraba cansada. Tenia los ojos hinchados y la boca pastosa, posiblemente del disgusto producido la noche anterior.

Yukiko la encontró anoche cerca de la discoteca, sentada en un banco solitario, llorando sin cesar. La muchacha había ido en busca de su amiga ya que minutos antes la había visto salir del local.

La estuvo consolando, pero sin pedir explicaciones ya que sabia que a Megumi no le gustaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Yukiko acompaño a la joven hasta su domicilio porque veía que no tenia fuerzas ni ganas para poder regresar sola. Al llegar, se despidió de ella y le animo. Minutos mas tarde, Megumi se postro en su lecho donde siguió sollozando hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella y se quedo dormida.

Antes de bajar a desayunar, Megumi discurrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño donde se despejo la cara con agua fría.

- Venga ! No puedo dejar que me vean así! - penso ella mientras miraba como el liquido resbalaba por sus mejillas.- No quiero que me pregunten nada, tengo que mantenerme firme!

Después bajo al comedor donde, sus padres, los de Kensuke y el propio muchacho estaban viendo la TV.

- Que tal anoche? - pregunto Rumi a su hija.

Megumi miro de reojo a Kensuke y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella aparto la vista disimuladamente.

- Genial ! Nos lo pasamos muy bien! Estuvimos bailando todo el tiempo. - respondió ella intentando mostrar entusiasmo.

- Me alegro mucho ! Podríamos ir algún día a ese sitio ! - comento Rumi animadamente.- Que os parece?

- Mama ! Quieres dejar de decir tonterías ? Es un sitio de gente joven !

- Le estas llamando vieja a tu madre !

- No ! Que va.- repuso ella.- Lo mejor será que dejemos esta conversación... tengo que ir a casa de Yukiko a devolverle algunas cosas.

Megumi subió a su habitación, se vistió como siempre, metió cuidadosamente la ropa de su amiga en una bolsa y salió de la casa.

El tener que ir a casa de su amiga era solo una excusa, la muchacha deseaba abandonar por unas horas su domicilio para no tener que enfrentarse de cara a Kensuke.

Al llegar a casa de Yukiko, ella misma abrió al puerta. Vestía un batin de color azul hasta los pies sin anudar a la cintura, y debajo, un pijama de color rojo.

- Que tal estas Meg?- dijo la joven.- Pasa ! Mis padres salieron a comprar...

- Mejor... te traigo la ropa que me prestaste.

La casa de Yukiko era del estilo de la de Megumi. Una casa unifamiliar de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín en la parte posterior de la vivienda. Esta no debía tener mas de 10 años.

Al entrar, Megumi se quito las deportivas. Siguiendo a su amiga subió las escaleras y discurrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

La habitación de la muchacha era bastante amplia. Tenia un gran armario empotrado con las puertas de madera donde Yukiko guardaba su ropa, una cama con infinidad de almohadones encima, un escritorio con un teléfono en una esquina, una mesita de noche con una lampara de sobremesa y una estantería repleta de libros con una TV conectada a una videoconsola.

Después de guardar cuidadosamente la ropa, miro a Megumi y le dijo:

- No quiero obligarte a que me digas nada pero... a lo mejor si me cuentas lo que te pasa podré ayudarte, además te desahogará...

- Tienes razón pero no me gusta que se preocupen por mi...

- Solo dime una cosa... es por Kensuke?

La muchacha no respondió y se limito a situarse de pie, cara a la ventana y de espaldas a Yukiko.

- Por favor Megumi! Una cosa es que no te guste hablar de ti misma y otra es que te comportes así de cerrada conmigo. Soy tu mejor amiga! Deberías de tener confianza en mi para todo! Por favor... dime...Que sucedió anoche?

- Esta bien...- dijo ella despacio y casi al borde del susurro.- Te lo contare...

Anoche, como ya sabes, lleve a Kensuke a Yellow Monkie a propósito para ver que su novia le era infiel... bueno... después de marcharnos de vuestro lado, encontramos a Sizuka enrollándose con un desconocido para nosotros. Kensuke rompió con ella y se marcho al borde del llanto... entonces yo le pegué una bofetada a Sizuka y...

- Muy bien hecho! Se lo tenia merecido por zorrón! - exclamo Yukiko con énfasis.

- Le seguí hasta el exterior.- prosiguió Megumi sin girarse hacia su amiga.- allí comenzó a llorar... y yo también! Y en un momento de debilidad yo... yo... Le confesé que le quería.

- Queee ?

- Luego el me rechazo... solo me considera como una hermana...

Megumi no pudo continuar hablando, la congoja le impedía que sus palabras saliesen de su boca. Puso sus manos en su rostro y agacho la cabeza.

- Las penas de amor son las peores... yo nunca pense que estuvieses enamorada aunque... últimamente me imaginaba algo... Desde cuando te gusta?

- Comencé a sentir algo por el a los 13 años. - Megumi intentaba mantener la calma lo mejor que podía.- Todas mis amigas tenían novio o estaban enamoradas de alguien, pero yo no. Recuerdo que Saeko envidiaba el hecho de que yo conociese a la mayoría de los chicos ya que siempre jugábamos juntos de pequeños... Yo pensaba que no necesitaba a nadie que me protegiera...

Un día, algunos de aquellos chicos, Kensuke y yo fuimos al parque a jugar como todos los domingos. Yota Nakajima, el chico mas popular del barrio y su grupo de amigos me rodearon y comenzaron a pegarme una paliza porque según ellos las chicas tienen que estar con las chicas, y los chicos, con los chicos. Ninguno de los chicos que estaba conmigo me defendió a excepción de Kensuke... el lo arriesgó todo por mi... incluso salió malherido! Pero no le importo, desde entonces vi a Kensuke como alguien que me protegería en cualquier situación... que estaría a mi lado... y le empece a ver de forma distinta a la de un simple "hermano." Después de aquel suceso, me di cuenta de a quien le importaba así que, busque nuevas amistades y nuevas formas de vivir la vida.

- Vaya ! Nunca me hubiese imaginado algo así! - dijo Yukiko.- La verdad es que nos conocemos desde aquella edad mas o menos... Yo fui una de aquellas amistades nuevas, no?

- Hmmm... Fui una estúpida al enamorarme de el...

- Venga Meg! Anímate! No puedes estar toda la vida echándote en cara eso! El amor es una cosa que no se puede controlar! Yo creo que deberias olvidarte de el un poco! Si no vas a acabar mal... oye ! Sabes que estoy medio saliendo con Takashi Kuro... y tu le gustas a Sinichi Kurosawa así que... por que no quedamos el sábado que viene para salir (en plan de amigos, claro) los cuatro?

- No... déjalo! A mi no me interesa Kurosawa en absoluto...- dijo Megumi haciendo un gesto de desacato con su mano.

- Ya te he dicho que en plan de amigos... vamos, mujer! Tienes que distraerte!

- Bueeno... esta bien...

- Genial! Esta semana lo arreglaremos todo

Esa semana paso rápidamente. Megumi alegaba que tenia que estudiar y pocas veces salía de su habitación (excepto para ir a clase, ducharse, comer y poco mas...) Por lo que no vio mucho a Kensuke, cosa que le tranquilizaba pues no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a el después de lo sucedido la semana anterior.

El jueves por la tarde Miyu apareció en casa de Megumi y Kensuke. Ella se quedaría unos días ya que Meiko había dado a luz y tanto Miki como Yuu habían ido a Hiroshima a ver a su amiga.

Miyu estaba encantada de quedarse en casa de sus abuelos, pues hacia lo que quería y se lo pasaba de maravilla jugando con sus tíos.

Aunque Megumi no tenia ganas de nada, intento, las pocas veces que salió de sus aposentos, mostrarse alegre y jovial con su sobrina.

El viernes por la noche, los matrimonios Koishikawa y Matsura salieron a cenar fuera y después a tomar unas copas. Así que los dos adolescentes y la niña se quedaron solos en casa.

- Que queréis para cenar? - dijo Megumi desde la cocina.

- Yo quiero una hamburguesa ! - pidió Miyu a gritos como si fuera la única cosa que le importase en el mundo.

- Esta bien ! - Y tu Kensuke?

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por primera vez en aquella semana y así estuvieron unos segundos, segundos que parecían horas.

Megumi, al notar que una sensación extraña trepaba desde su estomago, giro su cuerpo, dando la espalda al joven.

- Y bien Kensuke... que quieres que te prepare para cenar?

- Da igual, no te molestes... ya me lo preparare yo... - repuso el muchacho.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del aceite caliente sobre la hamburguesa.

Cuando la cena de Miyu estuvo preparada, la muchacha se la entrego a la niña y dijo:

- Voy a darme un baño... No me esperes a cenar...

Ella subió a su habitación, dispuso un pijama y ropa interior limpia en una cesta y bajo al baño que se encontraba en el piso inferior.

Al ser un baño al estilo japonés, primeramente, la muchacha se lavo en una pequeña ducha en un cuarto contiguo. Al acabar, entro en la bañera que estaba a rebosar de agua caliente. Megumi desanudo de su cabeza la minúscula toalla que había utilizado para escurrirse el cabello y, la arrojo al interior de la bañera.

- Hmmm... que bien estoy... estaba realmente cansada.- penso Megumi mientras ponía la pequeña toalla, previamente escurrida, sobre su rostro.- necesitaba relajarme!

Ella acomodo su cabeza en la repisa y sus brazos, puestos en cruz, caían por los costados haciendo que algunas gotas rodaran por sus brazos, sus manos y finalmente, sus dedos, cayendo al suelo enlosado. Así estuvo media hora mas o menos.

- TOC, TOC!

- Meg ! Estas bien? - pregunto Kensuke preocupado.- Llevas mucho tiempo ahí metida.

- Tranquilo! Estoy bien! - musito la muchacha incorporándose.- Enseguida salgo!

Al salir del cuarto de baño, se percato de las luces de toda la planta baja estaban apagadas, por lo que penso que todos se habían acostado, pero, la luz del baño reflejo en Kensuke, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los sofás esperando a la chica.

- Creí que te habías ido a dormir... - dijo ella.

- Bueno... eso es lo que cree Miyu.- respondió el muchacho.- No quería preocuparla por nada. Ahora duerme plácidamente.

- Ok... pues yo me voy a dormir...

- Espera ! Antes quiero hablar contigo! Mañana has quedado con Kurosawa, no?

- Si... pero... como has sabido que...

- Eso no importa! De verdad piensas salir con un chico como ese? Recuerda que el era uno de los amigos de Nakajima !

- Lo que haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia! - replico Megumi muy molesta.- Tu me rechazaste, y no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida deprimida recordando día tras día todo lo que paso en Roppongi!

- Haz lo que quieras... pero que sepas que me preocupas ! Un chico así con una chica como tu !

- Ahh ! Y que chica soy yo? - musito ella mientras le miraba desafiante.- Una chica que tu mismo admitiste que no conocias de verdad a pesar de haber convivido junto a ella toda tu vida!

El muchacho callo y la miro desesperado.

- Lo siento mucho! - continuo Megumi.- Pero no puedo seguir aferrándome a ti... necesito olvidarte. Olvidar que te amo..- sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.- Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dormir... estoy cansada...

- Espera Meg! Yo...

- Lo siento... - susurro la joven mientras subía por las escaleras.

Kensuke se agacho enfurecido y puso sus puños sobre el entarimado.

- Maldita Megumi! - penso el lleno de rabia.- Por que no quieres escucharme?

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: En un principio, quería que la historia no estuviese contada a través de un protagonista, si no que se metiera en la vida de todos y cada uno de los personajes, introduciendo los de Marmalade Boy, pero al final salió una protagonista al mas puro estilo Miki (pero al mismo tiempo totalmente distinta) aunque me ha gustado como ha quedado, pues así se pueden transmitir mucho mejor los sentimientos.


	8. ¿Me protegeras?

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

SWEET GIRL

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 8: Me protegerás? **

La tarde del domingo llego, y por lo tanto, la cita de Megumi estaba próxima.

El día anterior había salido con Yukiko de compras.

La muchacha se compro ropa mas femenina de la que ella tenia en su armario para la cita del día siguiente. Aconsejada por su amiga, Megumi se compro unos pantalones estrechos de color azul, una chaqueta entallada vaquera y una camisa blanca también entallada.

Después de ducharse, Megumi se vistió con la ropa que se había comprado el día anterior y se maquillo ella misma, pues Yukiko le enseño como hacerlo.

Cogió un pequeño bolso en forma de mochilita y bajo al piso inferior para salir a casa de Yukiko.

Al bajar, toda la familia estaba en el salón viendo la TV y se quedaron un poco anonadados al ver a la joven tan guapa, pues ella de por si no se arregla.

La muchacha, después de despedirse miro a Kensuke y giro su cabeza. Cuando ya se encontraba en el exterior de la vivienda oyó la voz de Kensuke como la llamaba:

- Meg ! Te vas con Kurosawa, verdad?

La chica asintió seriamente y no dijo nada.

- Me preocupas bastante ! Ese chico no es para ti! No!

- Vaya... esta conversación me suena... - respondió ella irónicamente.

- Por favor, Meg! No empieces otra vez con tus cinismos!

- Tu no me hiciste caso... por que tendría que hacértelo yo a ti?

- Porque eres como mi hermana pequeña y no me gustaría verte en alguna situación rara...

- Solo nos llevamos 12 minutos de diferencia, Kensuke... además ya soy bastante mayorcita como para saber que hacer!

- Basta ya! - grito el.- No se por que te comportas tan fríamente conmigo!

- No me apetece discutir.- musito ella girando su cabeza.- Mejor será que me marche antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.- Y marcho por la calle con paso acelerado.

- Mierda! - mascullo el muchacho antes de entrar en la casa dando un portazo a sus espaldas.

Megumi llego a casa de Yukiko pocos minutos mas tarde. Llamo al timbre de la entrada y apareció la joven acompañada dos chicos de su misma edad.

El primero era Takashi Kuro. El joven era alto y delgado, con el pelo corto liso y moreno. Vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa bajo un suéter de cuello de pico. Su mirada verdosa resultaba pacifica.

El otro joven era Sinichi Kurosawa. El mediría alrededor del 1'75 m, bastante delgado. Su cabello castaño lo llevaba cortado a lo casco con algunas mechas rubias. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una sudadera de color crema con unos dibujos étnicos. Sus ojos eran de color negro azabache, parecían dos lunas negras entre las nubes blancas.

Los cuatro adolescentes marcharon por las calles d ella ciudad hasta llegar al bullicioso barrio de Ginza.

Allí, fueron a una pizzeria a cenar, la velada resulto bastante animada. Yukiko y Takashi cada vez se acercaban mas el uno al otro a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

Después de la cena marcharon hacia Roppongi. Una vez allí, los cuatro se adentraron en pub que habían inaugurado hacia unas semanas.

- A que no te lo estas pasando mal, Meg? Dijo Yukiko

- La verdad es que no... - respondió ella alegremente.- Kurosawa parece bastante simpático!

Takashi cogió a Yukiko por la cintura y la llevo al centro de la pista.

- Me dejas que me la lleve? - pregunto el joven bromeando.

Megumi sonrió, al poco rato, la pareja se encontraba bailando bastante pegados la música del local. Aunque no era un ritmo lento, pues era latín, le dieron un significado muy apasionado. Yukiko acerco sus labios a los de su pareja mientras cerraba sus ojos y pegaba su cuerpo al de el.

Takashi viendo las intenciones de la muchacha, la estrecho con fuerza por la cintura y la beso. Allí continuaron besándose durante largo rato.

Megumi se sentía feliz pues su amiga por fin había encontrado a un buen chico que cuidaría de ella. La joven noto que un brazo pasaba por su cintura y una mano se posaba en su abdomen.

- Quieres bailar? - susurro Sinichi al oído de la muchacha.

La primera reacción de Megumi fue un poco violenta pues no estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones, pero finalmente acepto.

Sinichi imito las acciones de la pareja que formaban Yukiko y Takashi, estrechando a Megumi con fuerza contra su cuerpo y acercando sus labios a los de ella.

La muchacha asustada, se separo rápidamente con un brusco movimiento.

- Lo siento Kurosawa... - dijo ella.

- Da igual... quieres que salgamos un poco? Estoy empezando a marearme de este ambiente tan cargado.

Ya en el exterior, se situaron en un callejón anexo al local. Takashi estaba apoyado en una pared mientras que Megumi también lo estaba, solo que en la de enfrente.

- Con cuantos chicos has salido? - pregunto el joven a la muchacha.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe.- respondió ella molesta.

- Vamos... solo es por curiosidad...

- Lo siento...

- No eres una chica fácil... por lo que veo... pero muy bonita... - musito el.

Megumi le miro y sus miradas se quedaron fijas el uno en el otro.

Sinichi se incorporo y se acerco a la muchacha de tal forma que ella estaba retenida en la pared y no había forma de poder liberarse.

- Ya me fije en ti hace tiempo... Aunque colabore con Nakajima hace unos años en pegarte aquella paliza... eras tan guapa... y lo sigues siendo! Por que no quieres ser mía?

- Yo no pertenezco a nadie! - dijo ella enfurecida.

- Je... no puedo obligarte a que salgas conmigo a largo plazo por la fuerza, peor si que puedo ahora!

Megumi intento darle al muchacho una patada en la entrepierna, pero el dispuso su pierna entre las de ella haciéndole imposible que se moviera. Sinichi agarro las muñecas de la joven con sus manos, teniendo así la total disposición de la chica al tenerla totalmente inmovilizada.

El intento besarla en varias ocasiones, pero no pudo ante los movimientos de cabeza de la muchacha por lo que bajo hasta el cuello y comenzó a besárselo recorriendo su yugular de arriba a abajo. Después llego hasta su camisa, donde la empezó a desabotonar con sus dientes.

- Déjame! - grito ella intentando liberarse.

- Cállate ! - repuso el joven mirándola furioso.

Sinichi continuo desabotonando la camisa de la muchacha ante los quejidos y sollozos de esta.

De repente oyó un golpe seco y vio como el muchacho se le abalanzaba encima inconsciente y caía al suelo.

Megumi viéndose liberada levanto la vista buscando a quien la había rescatado. A unos metros diviso a un joven jadeante que sostenía una barra de madera entre sus manos.

- Kensuke ! - exclamo ella reconociendo al muchacho.

- Ya te dije que me preocupaba ese chico y no me quisiste hacer caso...

- Pe... pero como supiste que estaba aquí !

- Te he estado siguiendo... tenia un mal presentimiento que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, por lo que salí a toda prisa de casa y corrí hacia la de Yukiko. Una vez allí, su madre me dijo que os habíais marchado hacia muy poco tiempo. Por suerte no me costo mucho encontraros, ibais de camino al centro... a partir de ese momento os he seguido...

- Y... por que lo has hecho? - pregunto Megumi ansiosa.

- Ya te he dicho que estaba preocupado... ya es la segunda vez que te atacan los amigotes de Nakajima...y...

contusiónhabíaademásmillónrespondiócallejónúnicaseguían Mis padres han mandado a Kensuke a recogerme... me voy a casa! - musito Megumi al oído de su amiga.

- Ok... yo no se cuando regresare... - respondió la muchacha.- Ya nos veremos mañana en clase!

- Vale! Hasta luego!

Después de salir de bullicioso Roppongi, la pareja se dirigió a la boca de metro mas cercana.

El transporte no tardo demasiado en llegar, y el vagón al que habían entrado estaba medio vacío.

- Puedes sentarte a mi lado?... - dijo Megumi mirando a Kensuke penosa.

- Por supuesto.- respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

- No tengo ganas de nada... y además mañana tendré que verle la cara a ese tío!

- Conozco a Kurosawa... el es miembro al igual que yo del club de fútbol del instituto. No reincidirá... te lo aseguro, es un cobarde al fin y al cabo!

- Me alegra oír eso... además te tengo a ti... Kensuke... tu me protegerás de todo... verdad? - dijo la muchacha agarrando la camisa del joven con sus finas manos.

- Acaso lo dudas... Meg... ? - susurro el muy despacio.

Ella negó con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

- Solo se que le quiero... que cada día le quiero mas... - penso la muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos.- Soy feliz mientras me regala estos momentos tan tiernos... ojalá pudiese vivir siempre así...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Pense en la agresión a Megumi viendo la Tv (y aun dicen que es la caja tonta) Me pareció una buena idea pues se sale radicalmente del estilo "marmalade." Como habréis podido ver, Megumi esta muy marcada con lo que le sucedió hace unos años y por eso esta también un poco obsesionada con el instinto de protección. Cosa que afecta mucho en su manera de actuar.


	9. Se presenta una nueva situacion

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

SWEET GIRL

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 9: Se presenta una nueva situación**

Faltaba solamente unos pocos días para que dieran comienzo las vacaciones de verano. En el instituto Toryo ya se notaba la proximidad de este mes de asueto escolar, los estudiantes, la semana anterior se realizaron los exámenes trimestrales, por lo tanto, eran unos días bastante tranquilos.

Aquella mañana, Megumi vio a Kurosawa en el pasillo de la primera planta. El dirigió su mirada a la muchacha y avanzo hasta ella.

- Megumi... tienes un momento? - dijo el joven

- Si... que quieres? - respondió ella firmemente.

- Solo quería disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió ayer... no se por que lo hice... lo siento! Nunca mas volverá a pasar, te lo prometo!

- Esta bien... - dijo ella.- Lo único que te pido es que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi! Siento decirte esto pero creo que será lo mejor para ambos.

- Te entiendo...- dijo el bastante avergonzado.- Esta bien! Como tu quieras!

Después el muchacho se giro y marcho rumbo al piso inferior.

Megumi se sintió aliviada pues el joven que intento abusar de ella a no volvería a acercársele mas, por lo menos por el momento.

La muchacha avanzo por los pasillos hasta llegar a su clase, en ella, la señorita Ryoko ordenaba unos papeles. Faltaban todavía 10 minutos para que comenzara la siguiente clase.

- Matsura... - dijo la profesora.- El otro día nos topamos tu hermana y yo por la calle, me comento que Meiko estaba embarazada... que tal se encuentra? Sabes algo?

- Si ! Creo que ha dado a luz... Miki y Yuu se marcharon a Hiroshima hace unos días para visitarla.

- Oh! Que sorpresa! Tendré que llamarles! Muchas gracias Matsura !

- De nada sensei!

Después de las clases, Megumi espero a Yukiko en la salida ya que la muchacha quería ir a comprarse unos zapatos. Kensuke tenia entrenamiento, lo cual era una tarde perfecta para salir tranquilamente.

Por la calle comercial, las dos chicas divisaron una figura familiar, era Sizuka! La muchacha iba cargada de bolsas de conocidas marcas de ropa, e iba acompañada por un guapo y desconocido joven que vestía el uniforme del instituto privado Yokusai, uno de los mas prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Sizuka se percato de la proximidad de Megumi, así que giro su cabeza escondiéndose entre el cuerpo del muchacho.

Por su parte, Megumi hizo como si no la hubiese visto y siguió charlando con Yukiko.

A lo lejos, la muchacha miro de reojo a la pareja y vio como Sizuka le echaba una mirada asesina. Pero Megumi no le quiso dar importancia. En el instituto apenas se veían pues ambas, intentaban evitarse lo máximo posible.

- Es curioso como esa chica tiene la facilidad de cambiar tanto de pareja...- dijo Yukiko.

- Ya... unas tanto y otras tan poco! - respondió Megumi intentando burlarse de su situación amorosa actual.

- Por cierto, Meg! No me contaste nada de tu cita con Kurosawa...

- Bah ! Prefiero no hablar.- dijo al joven molesta.- No congeniamos en absoluto... Y que tal tu con Kuro?

- Genial! - exclamo alegre.- Es un chico maravilloso! No como ese tonto con el que salí hace 6 meses... Takashi es encantador!

- Me alegro por ti...

Las dos entraron en una zapatería y al poco rato encontraron el modelo deseado.

- Uhh! Que bien! - dijo Yukiko muy alegre estrechando la bolsa entre sus manos.- Por que no vamos a tomar algo?

- Me parece genial!

Divisaron una cafetería cerca de donde se encontraban. Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza y pidieron un refresco.

- Uff ! Que calor hace! - dijo Yukiko abanicándose con su mano.

- Si... pobrecitos los chicos del club de fútbol... ahora mismo estarán asándose bajo el sol en el campo del instituto... - dijo Megumi pensativa y lastimosa.

- Si vas deprisa puedes alcanzar el final del entrenamiento! Llévale algo de beber a Kensuke!

- No pienso seguir a ese chico como un perrito faldero! En la planta baja hay una maquina de refresco! No creo que sea tan estúpido como para ni saber ir hasta ella...

- Venga Meg! Confiesa que estas deseando ir...

- Ni loca...

- Yo he quedado con Takashi dentro de poco... así que estas libre!

- Pero Yukiko... yo...

- Veeeenga... no pierdas tiempo! Ves, corre!

La muchacha asintió, fue corriendo lo mas deprisa que pudo hasta llegar a su destino, por suerte para ella los entrenamientos no habían terminado.

Ella se dispuso en la valla buscando con su mirada a Kensuke. En pocos segundos pudo divisarlo.

El muchacho miro hacia donde se encontraba Megumi y la vio, hizo un ademan de saludo y le dijo con gestos que le esperase hasta que acabara de entrenar.

La joven asintió y se sentó en una de las gradas anexas al campo de juego.

- Todavía no se por que he venido aquí... - penso ella.- Quizás haya sido porque Yukiko me ha convencido... Si! Es lo mas lógico! Pero ahora no puedo marcharme...

El silbato que anunciaba el final del entrenamiento sonó.

Kensuke fue a los vestuarios y en aproximadamente 10 minutos salió.

- Perdona por haberte hecho esperar Meg... tenia que ducharme.- repuso el muchacho con el cabello todavía húmedo goteante sobre la ropa limpia y recién puesta.

- No pasa nada! - respondió Megumi sonrientemente.

- Es la primera vez que vienes a verme a los entrenamientos... - dijo el joven.

- Fui a acompañar a Yukiko a comprarse unos zapatos y como hemos terminado pronto y estaba cerca de aquí pues... eso... he pensado en venir a verte... jeje

- La zona comercial esta a mas de 20 minutos de aquí!

Un rayo interno atravesó a la muchacha.- Uhh! Y ahora que le digo?

- No... veras... es que a la vuelta pasaba por aquí con ella... y... jeje... estaba cerca del instituto...

- Ahh... bien... - respondió el.

- Uff ! Menos mal que a veces es muy fácil convencerle! - penso Megumi aliviada.

Ambos caminaron por las calles del barrio, el sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre los lejanos edificios que podían divisarse.

Al llegar a su casa, los dos jóvenes vieron a sus padres sentados alrededor de la mesa del salón observado muy atentos lo que había sobre ella.

- Que hacéis? - pregunto Megumi intrigada.

- Es que vamos a irnos una semana de vacaciones y estamos eligiendo el lugar! - dijo Yoji mirando a su hija.

- Que bien! Podríamos ir a Aizu! - exclamo Megumi extasiada.

- De eso nada... - dijo Rumi

La muchacha se quedo de piedra... vaya corte!

- Este es un viaje solo para adultos! Sentimos mucho no poder llevaros esta vez... - dijo Chiyako

- Que morro! - musito Kensuke.

- Solo será una semana... tranquilos! Os traeremos muchos souvenirs! - continuo Jin.

- Ya... eso no soluciona nada! - respondió Megumi.

- Bueno! Que le vamos a hacer... - dijo Kensuke resignado.- Será una semana tranquilita...

- Muchas gracias! Os traeremos muchas cositas! - respondieron los cuatro adultos al unísono.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Por fin, para todos los estudiantes, las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado. El sol resplandecía en el cielo y la alegría se podía respirar en el ambiente del instituto Toryo.

Aunque las clases habían finalizado, la terraza de la cafetería estaba a rebosar de gente, tomando algún refresco o simplemente charlando.

- Así que tus padres se marchan mañana de vacaciones! - Dijo Yukiko.- Jeje! Es una buena oportunidad para lanzarte a conquistar a Kensuke!

- No seas loca! No pienso rebajarme a eso! - respondió Megumi molesta.

- Piensa en... una cena romántica... la luz tenue de las velas iluminando vuestros rostros y resaltando vuestras miradas que se pierden el uno en el otro... - A la muchacha le comenzaron a brillar los ojos y parecía estar en otro mundo.

- No te emociones Yukiko... no pienso hacer nada de eso... créeme!

- Je... pero no niegues que te gustaría... verdad, Meg?

- Dejemos el tema, vale? - contesto la joven bastante molesta.

- Meg ! Te he estado buscando! - dijo Kensuke el cual venia cargado con su bolsa de deporte.- Nuestros padres dijeron que hoy teníamos que llegar pronto!

.- Uh! Que tarde es! - musito Yukiko mirando su reloj.- He quedado con Takashi dentro de 5 minutos! Adiós Meg! Y no te pongas así! Pero... piensa en lo que te he dicho, lo harás?

- Esta bieen... hasta pronto!

Kensuke y Yukiko marcharon hacia su domicilio. Al llegar, vieron a sus padres preparando todo el equipaje, pues tenían que estar en el aeropuerto a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente.

- Os he dejado el numero de nuestras habitaciones y el teléfono del hotel por si necesitáis algo! - dijo Chiyako dejando algunas bolsas en la entrada.

- Muchas gracias! Estaré pendiente de Kensuke para que no haga ninguna trastada! - musito Megumi burlona.

- Tendrá que ser al revés, no crees? - repuso el muchacho.

- Jajaja ! Confío en vosotros! También os hemos dejado algo de dinero en el cajón del mueble del teléfono por si tenéis que ir a comprar comida.

- Ok mama! Estate tranquila!

- Kensuke eres un cielo.- dijo Chiyako sonrientemente.

- Por cierto... y Miyu? - pregunto Megumi al no ver a su prima pululando por la zona.

- Ah! Se me había olvidado decírtelo! - exclamo la mujer.- Miki volvió esta mañana de Hiroshima, me aviso de su llegada y fue ella a recoger a Miyu a clase para llevársela ya a su casa...

- Ah ! Ok - musito la muchacha.

Después de cenar, todos se acostaron muy pronto.

Megumi, comenzó a dibujar algunos chicos al estilo "manga" en un cuaderno de dibujo de tamaño A4.

Poco tiempo después cayo dormida encima de su cama.

- Puede que esta semana no sea tan aburrida como me parecía... - penso la muchacha antes de caer entre sueños.- Al menos podré estar con el...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: No tengo mucho que decir sobre este episodio... solo que la mayoría de las veces me sobraban paginas y he tenido que rellenarlas con algún dialogo que otro...


	10. Vacaciones o algo así

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

SWEET GIRL

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 10: Vacaciones... o algo asi…**

Aquella mañana Megumi se levanto alrededor de las 8, discurrió por la casa y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Kensuke todavía dormía.

La muchacha se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón y encendió la televisión. En la mayoría de las cadenas retransmitían dibujos animados o algún informativo matutino, la joven opto por la animación, y dejo un canal que retransmitía Doraemon. A pesar de que era una serie infantil, a Megumi le encantaba.

Una hora mas tarde, Kensuke se despertó, bajo a la cocina somnoliento y busco en la nevera una botella de leche para prepararse el desayuno.

No reparo en la presencia de la muchacha hasta que entro en el salón.

- Ya se marcharon? - pregunto el joven desperezándose.

- A las 7 tenían que estar en el aeropuerto, y son mas de las 9! Estarán ya casi llegando a Okinawa!

- Ah ! Ya no me acordaba... Por las mañanas estoy bastante descentrado... hmmm... Voy a salir a comprar algo al supermercado... Me acompañas?

- Claro ! - respondió la muchacha dando un brinco del sofá.

Una hora mas tarde, ambos salieron de la casa.

En el supermercado encontraron a su hermana mayor, comprando algunas cosas.

- Que tal esta Meiko? - pregunto Megumi ansiosa.

- Muy bien! Ha tenido un niña preciosa! La llamara Akane.- respondió Miki.

- Me alegro mucho!

- Uh ! Por cierto... nuestros padres se marcharon esta mañana, no? - pregunto la mujer.

- Si... Se han ido a Okinawa.- dijo irónicamente Kensuke.

- Nunca cambiaran! Recuerdo que cuando tenia vuestra edad también se comportaban así! Ja, ja, ja! Bueno... si necesitáis cualquier cosa, llamadnos a casa.

- Esta bien! - exclamo Megumi.

Después de comprar, regresaron a su casa. Kensuke miraba distraído a su alrededor y el silencio se hacia presente. Megumi colocaba los productos frescos que acababa de adquirir en el frigorífico, se encontraba algo tensa, pero intento disimularlo.

El teléfono sonó, el joven descolgó el aparato rápidamente y se puso a conversar, en unos minutos lo colgó.

- Voy a salir... vendré a la noche... No te importa? - pregunto Kensuke.

- Claro que no! No te preocupes en absoluto! Estaré bien!

- Ok! Hasta la noche Meg!

La muchacha se quedo en la casa durante todo el día, ni si quiera se vistió, por lo que paso todo el día con el pijama puesto. Se entretuvo dibujando algunas ilustraciones en color en su libreta y mirando algunas películas.

La noche llego, y Kensuke regreso. Eran mas de las 12! El joven encontró a Megumi recostada en el sofá, profundamente dormida, con la TV encendida y su cuaderno por los suelos.

- Nunca cambiara esta chica...- penso el muchacho.- Ha intentado esperarme pero se ha dormido...

Kensuke recogió el cuaderno y lo dejo encima de la mesa. Seguidamente cargo a la joven entre sus brazos y la subió a su habitación.

Abrió su cama y con muchisimo cuidado la acostó. Posteriormente la arropo y salió de la habitación.

- Kensuke... - susurro ella entre sueños.- te he echado de menos... Hoy he estado muy sola...

- Tranquila... mañana te prometo que saldremos tu y yo a dar una vuelta.- respondió el joven antes de salir.

- Hmm... si... buenas noches...

Cuando Megumi despertó a la mañana siguiente, Kensuke ya había preparado el desayuno.

- Uhh... Hacia muchisimo tiempo que no preparabas nada... - dijo ella extrañada

- me apetecía cocinar algo! - respondió el muchacho.- Por cierto... ayer te prometí que saldríamos juntos a dar un paseo...

- Ah si? Cuando me lo prometiste? - pregunto la joven extrañada.

- Anoche te quedaste dormida en el sofá y tuve que cargarte hasta tu habitación...

- Pues es verdad ! Me quede dormida viendo una peli... - exclamo la muchacha.

- Además... me pareció muy mal haberte dejado sola ayer en casa durante todo el día, así que hoy te sacare por ahí!

Megumi iba a replicar que sabia cuidar de si misma, y que ya no era una niña, pero prefirió callarse.

- Ok! - dijo ella.- iremos de compras! - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- De... de compras?- pregunto el muchacho asustado. Sabia muy bien que una mujer de compras era un peligro ya que se pasaban horas y horas...

- Sii... Vamos allá!

En una hora aproximadamente, la pareja se encontraba en las calles comerciales de Tokyo. Megumi se paraba en todos los escaparates a mirar los modelos.

- Es extraño...- musito Kensuke.- A ti nunca te ha gustado mirar ropa ni vestirte femeninamente...

- Bueno, todos cambiamos...- respondió la muchacha.

La joven recorrió todas las tiendas de moda de la calle y a las pocas horas salió con varias bolsas repletas de modelitos.

- No comprendo como has podido comprarte tantas cosas... - comento Kensuke

- He estado ahorrando... - respondió ella sonrientemente.

Mas tarde fueron a una bocateria a comer. Megumi estaba feliz pues podía disfrutar de la compañía del muchacho durante todo el día. Mientras miraba al joven comer unos pensamientos retumbaron en su cabeza.

"Venga Meg, es tu oportunidad de lanzarte a conquistar a Kensuke! Tenéis una semana entera donde podréis estar a solas, piénsalo!"

- Esa tonta de Yukiko.- penso mientras negaba con su cabeza intentando que las palabras de su amiga no se volvieran a colar en su mente.

Después de comer regresaron a su casa. En el contestador automático había un mensaje de voz.

"_- Uhhh! Cuanto sol hace aquí! - dijo Jin._

_- Chicos ! Esto es maravilloso! - prosiguió Chiyako_

_- Os compraremos algún souvenir! - exclamaron los cuatro a la vez con un tono de felicidad verdaderamente empalagoso.._

_- No os preocupéis por nosotros! Regresaremos el domingo! Finalizo Rumi felizmente.- Adiós!"_

- Nuestros padres nunca cambiaran... - musitaron ambos jóvenes.

Los días de aquella semana pasaron con total monotonía. Megumi y Kensuke apenas se veían pues cada uno se iba con sus amigos...

Llego el sábado... En aquella mañana los pájaros trinaron cerca de la ventana de la habitación de Megumi por primera vez en varios meses.

La muchacha tomo una ducha, se vistió con sus típicos pantalones anchos y una camiseta ajustada y bajo al salón

Desde las escaleras diviso a Kensuke sentado en el sofá viento al Tv.

Las palabras de Yukiko le vinieron de repente a la muchacha a la mente.

- Aunque...- penso ella.- Esta va ser la ultima noche que estemos a solas hasta que nuestros padres regresen... No! no! Es una tontería! No puedo hacer algo así!

- Meg... que haces en medio del pasillo pensando en las musarañas? - dijo el joven dirigiendo su mirada a la muchacha.

- Esta noche vas a salir? - dijo ella.

- Hmmm... esta tarde, por que lo preguntas?

- Veras yo... - las palabras salían de la boca de Megumi de forma automática.- Ya que nuestros padres regresan mañana... he pensado que esta noche... querrías cenar conmigo... aquí... en casa... yo...

Kensuke la miro un poco extrañado.

- Lo sabia! - penso Megumi.- He dicho la tontería mas grande del año! Se perfectamente que ahora se burlara de mi o... yo que se!

- Esta bien...- dijo el.- Me parece una buena idea! Pero tu harás la cena...

El rostro de la muchacha comenzó a brillar.- Por supuesto! Cuando regreses esta noche tendrás todo preparado!

- Ok, pero procura cocinar algo comestible y que no sea comida precocinada...

- Oh! Claro que cocinare algo bien! No seas tan tonto Kensuke!

- Jaja! Si era broma!

Después de comer, el muchacho se marcho alegando que regresaría sobre las nueve.

Megumi aprovecho para ir al supermercado y comprar todo lo necesario para esa noche.

La joven estuvo casi toda la tarde en la cocina preparando la cena...

Mas tarde se ducho de nuevo y se puso algo... mas elegante.

- Esta noche tiene que salir todo perfecto! - exclamo ella.- Es mi ultima noche...!

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** Tarde bastante en escribir este capitulo, pero al final lo conseguí! Muchas gracias a todos por animarme a seguir escribiendo! Un beso enorme a todas mi chicas de la ML de mmboy! MUACK!


	11. La última noche

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

SWEET GIRL

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 11: La ultima noche **

Poco antes de las nueve, Kensuke regreso a casa. Al entrar en la vivienda descubrió la mesa del comedor muy bien arreglada. Estaba habilitada para dos personas, en el centro dos velas alumbraban el entorno.

El muchacho se sorprendió pues no se esperaba algo así.

- Ya has regresado? - se oyó decir a Megumi.

La joven apareció vestida con un elegante vestido negro hasta los pies, ajustado en los muslos y muy ancho a partir de la rodilla. La prenda se abrochaba al cuello, dejando tanto los brazos como parte de la espalda al descubierto. Su cabello ondeaba suelto y su boca estaba pintada con brillo labial.

El joven se quedo totalmente estupefacto. Y comenzaron a temblarle las manos de una forma que hasta ahora no había sentido.

- Po... por que te has vestido así... ? - pregunto el bastante nervioso y sudoroso.

- Ya te dije que íbamos a cenar juntos! - una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Megumi.- Además esta es la ultima noche antes de que vengan nuestros padres...

- Bueno.. si... yo...

- Andaaaa... ven a sentarte! Vas a probar lo mejor que he cocinado en mi vida! - musito ella mientras sentaba al muchacho en una de las sillas.

La joven camino alegremente hasta llegar a la cocina y de allí saco con la ayuda de una mesita auxiliar una gran fuente humeante cubierta por una tapa.

- Tenemos Sukiyaki para cenar! (Sukiyaki es un plato típico japonés que se prepara cociendo en una fuente de barro, verduras, carne y setas en una salsa especial)

- Muchas gracias Meg! Es mi comida favorita! - exclamo el muchacho.

- Ya lo se... respondió ella alegremente.

- Por cierto... y ese vestido? - pregunto Kensuke mientras cogía una seta con los palillos.

- No te acuerdas? - refunfuño ella.- Lo compramos el otro día tu y yo!

- Hmmm... recuerdo que tuve que quedarme a unos 10 metros del probador y no me dejaste acercarme a ti durante todo el tiempo... - respondió el irónicamente.- Si no eras capaz de pegarme...

- Oh... ji ji ji... perdona...- musito ella intentando contener la risa.

- Vaya... no se de que te ríes.

Ella mordió sus labios y sonrió. La llama de las luces la reflejaba totalmente hermosa.

Kensuke perdió en el rostro de la muchacha... en su pelo, el su sonrisa, en sus ojos reflejando la llama y que la hacían parecer una especie de diosa.

Pasados unos minutos, se percato de que se su mente estaba en otro mundo, así que negó con la cabeza.

- Que me pasa? - penso el.- Que demonios me pasa? No comprendo porque noto esa sensación caliente en mi pecho...

El resto de la velada transcurrió en silencio.

Después de cenar, ambos recogieron los restos de la cena y dejaron todo como estaba en un principio.

Seguidamente se sentaron a ver la televisión. Pasada una hora Megumi comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda... pues, aparte que no retransmitían nada interesante, no podía permitir que la noche acabara así de aburrida... con lo que le había costado preparar todo!

La muchacha apago la Tv y, se acerco al el, sentándose a su lado.

- Por que no hablamos de algo? - pregunto ella.- Siempre estamos frente al televisor...

- Esta bien... - respondió el muchacho.- De que quieres que hablemos?

Ella se quedo un poco parada, pues en su mente fluían 1000 cosas, pero demasiado inapropiadas.

- No se... - respondió la joven un poco temblorosa.

- Je... tu y tus temas... un caso aparte.- dijo el muchacho chistosamente.

- No te burles! 17 años viviendo juntos y ya ni nos hablamos! - exclamo indignada.

- Oh... Meg... será porque estamos inmersos en otras cosas...

- Se que ya no te importo nada... - musito ella tristemente mirando al suelo.

- No digas tonterías! - exclamo el cogiéndola por los hombros.- Sabes que eso no es cierto! Me importas mucho mas de lo que piensas! Así que, por favor, nunca mas digas eso! Me lo prometes?

- S... si... por supuesto.- respondió la Megumi algo acongojada.

- Será mejor que nos acostemos ya... es tarde... - respondió el joven quitando sus brazos de los hombros de ella.

- Kensuke... yo... me gustaría dormir esta noche contigo... - dijo la muchacha un poco temblorosa y con los ojos húmedos.

- QUEEE ? - respondió el muchacho asustado.

- Como cuando éramos niños... recuerdo que muchas veces nos quedábamos dormidos el uno al lado del otro...

- Pe... pero...

- Por favor! - suplico ella.- Te aseguro que nunca mas te volveré a pedir nada mas! Solo esta noche... por favor... Ni tan siquiera te rozare!

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Megumi estaba casi al borde del llanto y el odiaba verla así, por lo que acepto.

Los ojos de la joven comenzaron a brillar, y en su boca se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

Momentos después, Megumi se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose su pijama.

- Oh... que estúpida soy! - penso.- No se como se me ha ocurrido decirle algo así... aunque... la verdad es que lo deseo... sentir su calor cerca mío... solo eso!

La muchacha cogió un almohadón cuadrado de su cama y marcho hacia la habitación de Kensuke.

- Pu... puedo entrar? - pregunto ella tímidamente.

- Claro.- respondió el joven.

Segundos mas tarde, el apago la luz y se acostó dentro de la cama, mirando hacia la pared, acurrucándose al fondo con la sabana por encima.

Megumi, lentamente abrió la sabana y se metió. De frente a la espalda del muchacho. Seguidamente, tapo su cuerpo con la sabana, doblo sus largas y esbeltas piernas y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del joven.

Kensuke se sobresalto un poco, ya que estaba sumamente tenso. Un sudor frío recorrió su sien. Hacia muchisimos años que no dormía junto a la muchacha, aunque no era el tiempo precisamente lo que le hacia ponerse así, si no que ya no eran los mismos pensamientos los que recorrían su mente ahora, que a los 7 años, por mucho cariño hermanal que sintiera.

Megumi se sentía bien, ninguna alteración recorría su cuerpo por lo que cayo dormida enseguida. Con solo estar cerca del joven se conformaba, sabia que esa seria la ultima vez que dormirían juntos, pero se sentía feliz.

Por su parte, Kensuke no podía conciliar el sueño. Con solo pensar que tenia a la muchacha en su espalda su respiración se volvía pesada.

El se giro y se topo de bruces con la joven. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, sus cabellos castaños claros estaban echados hacia atrás, pero alguna greña caía por su cuello.

El muchacho se detuvo a mirarla. Su cabello semi revuelto, sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas, largas y espesas, su naricita, curva y respingona, y, sus labios, húmedos y carnosos, entreabiertos, que dejaban escapar levemente su calida respiración.

El corazón del joven comenzó a latir precipitadamente. No podía parar de contemplar la belleza de la chica. Aquellos labios le perdieron durante varios minutos.

Con su mano, rozo la mejilla de Megumi. Ese tacto tan suave y tan cálido hizo que el corazón se le encabritase de una manera sobrehumana.

Ahora las mejillas del muchacho estaban completamente sonrojadas, con los ojos brillantes, sudoroso... contemplando a aquella bella femina.

Kensuke se acerco a la joven, lentamente... pausadamente... podía sentir su respiración muy cerca.

Sus ojos se cerraron y se aproximo muy despacio, agachando levemente su cabeza y acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Solo faltaba unos escasos 4 centímetros para que se consumase aquella unión.

Ya cerca del ultimo centímetro, Kensuke paro y abrió sus ojos súbitamente.

- Pero... que estoy haciendo? - pensó sorprendido intentando reaccionar.- No puedo hacer una cosa así... no!

El muchacho, con mucho sigilo se incorporo y se levanto de la cama. Seguidamente miro a Megumi y se dirigió hacia la planta baja, donde se tumbo en el sofá y se quedo dormido... pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: El otro día recibí un fanfic de Sweet Girl! Que curioso, verdad? Me quede bastante sorprendida, pues nunca había leído un fanfic a partir de otro fanfic!Sweet Girl esta teniendo muchisima aceptación por parte de los lectores MUCHAS GRACIASSS!


	12. Navidad

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Lucy chan

SWEET GIRL

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 12: Navidad**

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, y comenzaba la rutina del instituto.

- Queeeee? Que tu y Kensuke queeee! - exclamo Yukiko.

- Quieres no gritar? - respondió Megumi intentando que su amiga bajase su tono de voz.

- Nunca pense que te decidieras a hacer algo así! Me siento tan orgullosa de ti!

- Quieres parar de decir tonterías? No paso nada...

- Jooo... vaya muermazo...- dijo la joven con aire de fastidio.

- Nena! Ni que mi vida fuera una telenovela! - respondió Megumi algo desairada.

- Ja, ja, ja... la próxima vez ataca mas!

- Hmmm... no digas mas estupideces, Yukiko!

- Y que voy a decir sabiendo que os acostasteis juntos?

- Pe... pero... solo estuvimos uno al lado del otro... de espaldas... y ya esta!

- Y como sabes que no se propaso mientras estabas dormida? - pregunto la muchacha maliciosamente.

- El nunca haría nada así! Le conozco demasiado bien!

- Ohh... y cuando os despertasteis por la mañana os miraríais tiernamente mientras la luz se colaba por la ventana... Ohh ! Que bonitoo! - dijo Yukiko imaginándose la escena.

- Quieres parar ya? - respondió Megumi un tanto incomoda.- Al despertarme Kensuke ya se había levantado... estaba en el sofá viendo la Tv... y.. bueno... no dijo nada... a veces es tan sumamente frío...

- O sea, que no te ha dicho nada ni de lo de la cena ni nada?

- No... es como si yo lo hubiese vivido en un sueño...

- Oh, venga! No te angusties Meg! Estoy segura que el lo recuerda y que se lo paso maravillosamente.

- Muchas gracias Yukiko!

El tiempo transcurrió... los verdosos arboles se tornaron cobrizos cubriendo el suelo con un suave manto de hojas secas... Mas tarde esas hojas desaparecieron dando paso las heladas que daban comienzo al invierno... las Navidades se aproximaban y se respiraba en el ambiente. Las calles y los comercios se llenaron de adornos navideños y publicidad masiva.

- Cariño... donde están los adornos? - pregunto Chiyako desde la cocina.

- Pues en la guardilla! Donde si no? - dijo Jin sin apartar la vista del periódico.

- Tenemos que decorar la casa! - exclamo Rumi extasiada. De su cuello prendían algunas tiras de espumillón de varios colores.

- Uhh ! Con lo que me gusta a mi estas cosas! Me recuerda a mi niñez! - dijo alegre Yoji.

- A mi también me gustaría colaborar en adornar el árbol. - dijo inocente Megumi.

Los cuatro adultos miraron pasivamente a la muchacha y después se fueron alegremente a sacar los adornos.

- Ooooopppsss ! Que aplaston! - penso ella mientras miraba como sus padres sonreían de manera estúpida frente a las cajas con los objetos decorativos.- A veces me pregunto si han crecido o no...

- Hmmm... dejémosles! - dijo Kensuke ojeando una revista.- Menos faena para nosotros...

- Tienes razón... Voy a salir con Yukiko a comprar unas cosas, volveré a la hora de cenar!

- Esta bien...

Una hora mas tarde, las dos adolescentes se encontraban en Shinjuku (Barrio comercial de Tokyo) intentando abrirse camino entre la multitud para conseguir echar un vistazo a los escaparates.

Yukiko le compro a Takashi una camisa de marca bastante cara.

- Awww... mi cariñito se merece lo mejor! No me duele haberme gastado tanto! - dijo ella mientras abrazaba la bolsa que contenía la prenda.- No le vas a comprar nada a Kensuke?

- Para que...? - dijo ella un poco triste.- Durante estos últimos meses se ha comportado un tanto extraño conmigo... nos estamos distanciando aun mas...

- Vamos... no te apures! Regálale alguna cosita y ya veras como se alegra mucho!

- No creo que el dinero consiga arreglar nada...

- Como vas a pasar las Navidades? - dijo Megumi intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

- Oh... supongo que las pasare por completo con Takashi... Se lo presente a mis padres hace ya un tiempo y quedaron encantados! Ya llevamos saliendo mas de 6 meses!

- Como me alegro! Veo que lo vuestro va en serio!

- Claro! El es el mayor amor de mi vida! Y no pienso perderlo! Tendrías que hacer algo con Kensuke... decídete de una vez y ya veras como el te corresponderá!

- Para que? - dijo Megumi con pena mientras sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.- Se que el no siente nada por mi... pero... yo si que lo siento... y... prefiero seguir como hasta ahora, seguir teniéndole cerca mío aunque solo nos llevemos como hermanos.

- Tienes razón... si eso te alivia... venga! seguro que encontraras algo para regalarle!

La muchacha seco sus lagrimas con sus manos y seguidamente fueron a buscar un presente para el joven.

Después de mucho mirar, Megumi adquirió (a un precio razonable, ya que su bolsillo no estaba para gastarse un dineral, como había hecho Yukiko) un reloj de muñeca. La dependienta lo dispuso en una cajita de plástico y lo envolvió con papel con motivos navideños.

- Personal y bonito... - musito Yukiko.- Cuando se lo piensas entregar? Te recuerdo que mañana ya es Nochebuena...

- Ya lo se... buscare algún momento... mis hermanos y mi sobrina van a venir a cenar con nosotros y, sabiendo como son mis padres, iremos a algún restaurante...

- Espero que tengas suerte! - dijo Yukiko sonriente.

La noche del día siguiente llego. Miki, Yuu y Miyu llegaron a casa de sus padres sobre las 8 de la tarde. Todos ellos iban muy bien arreglados. Miki vestía un vestido de color rosa pálido y, encima, un abrigo de color blanco. Yuu llevaba un traje de chaqueta de color azul marino y Miyu un vestido de terciopelo de color rojo, un abrigo negó y una bonita bufanda azul muy oscuro que hacia juego con sus guantes.

Por otra parte, Kensuke vestía unos pantalones negros y un suéter de cuello de cisne estrechito, también de color negro, que dejaba insinuar las formas de su tórax y abdomen, calzaba unos mocasines negros y cubría su cuerpo con un abrigo azul.

Megumi opto por unos pantalones de vestir de color gris y un suéter de color granate, junto a un abrigo negro y unos zapatos planos.

A los pocos minutos, todos marcharon hacia el restaurante.

- Parece que va a llover... - dijo Yuu mirando el cielo.

- Espero que no... - respondió Jin.- Aunque el cielo esta totalmente cubierto.

Quince minutos mas tarde, toda la familia llego al restaurante. Se trataba de un local italiano, con una decoración al mas puro estilo mediterráneo.

La cena transcurrió animadamente, Miyu se entretuvo tirando las alcaparras de la ensalada a la cabeza de su tío, cosa que le valió un buena regañina por parte de su madre.

Megumi miraba de reojo a Kensuke, apretando la cajita que contenía su regalo con fuerza, dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Miki pareció percatarse de la situación y le hizo, disimuladamente, una seña a la muchacha.

- Disculpadme... - dijo Miki.- Tengo que ir al lavabo...

- Te acompaño! - exclamó Megumi captando la indirecta.

Al llegar al servicio, Miki se aseguro de que no venia nadie mas de su familia, y miro a la joven.

- Meg, te sucede algo? Estas un poco extraña...

- Que me va a pasar! - exclamo ella intentando mantener la calma.

- No se... pero te noto algo nerviosa... no has parado de mirar a Kensuke en toda la velada...

Megumi giro su cabeza para evitar la mirada de su hermana.

- Vamos! Puedes contármelo! - musito Miki con una sonrisa.- Acaso... te gusta Kensuke?

- Por favor! Claro que no! - dijo la muchacha intentando parecer firme.- Como m puedo enamorar yo de un chico que es como mi hermano?

- No es tan difícil... recuerda que yo he pasado por la misma situación que tu!

Megumi callo.

- Je! No me digas nada mas... aunque intentes ocultarme cosas con este silencio, yo ya se todo.

Miki la miro con ternura, acaricio su mejilla y salió de los lavabos.

La muchacha se quedo parada, allí mismo. Pasados unos segundos volvió a la mesa con el resto de su familia.

A la salida del restaurante, Jin dijo:

- Bueno, ahora nosotros nos vamos a tomar unas copas. Yuu, si queréis, dejad a Miyu con Kensuke y Megumi y, veniros con nosotros!

- No! No es una buena idea! - dijo Miki antes de que su marido pudiese responder.- Mañana tenemos cosas que hacer y no nos gustaría levantarnos demasiado tarde.

- Que lastima... - añadió Yoji.- Nosotros nos vamos... No nos esperéis despiertos!

- Vaya morro... siempre lo mismo... - dijo Megumi sarcásticamente.

- Si... siempre han sido así - comento Yuu.- Queréis que os acompañemos a casa?

- No... déjalo! - respondió Kensuke.

- Como queráis... hasta luego!

El matrimonio se marcho entre las sombras dejando a solas a la pareja.

- Me parece que he encontrado la ocasión idónea! - penso Megumi bastante extasiada.

- Por que no damos una vuelta antes de ir a casa? - dijo ella felizmente.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Sweet Girl ya tiene web! Aunque tengo muchos problemas con los servidores y no se donde colocarla…Un beso! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	13. Todo son nervios

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 13: Todo son nervios**

Kensuke y Megumi caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un parque, todavía eran las diez de la noche y, aunque se presentía que iba a llover, el ambiente se respiraba limpio y, además, no hacia demasiado frío.

Kensuke se sentó en uno de los bancos que ofrecía el lugar. Megumi, se sentó al lado del muchacho e intento sacar un tema de conversación, pues, le daba un poco de vergüenza entregarle el regalo así, de inmediato.

- En abril ya son los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad! - musito la muchacha.

- Si! - respondió el joven.- A partir de ahora tendremos que estudiar mucho! Por cierto... no me han dicho que vas a estudiar!

- Me encantaría estudiar Arte! Dicen que en la Universidad de Tokyo tienen unos talleres de dibujo y escultura enormes y, muy bien equipados!

- Que bien! A mi me gustaría estudiar periodismo, pero, ya que es una carrera que todavía es privada, tendré que ir a la Universidad privada Arashi, la que se encuentra al Nordeste de Tokyo... Dicen que el examen de ingreso en muy difícil!

- No nos veremos mucho a partir del año que viene...- dijo tristemente la joven.

- Claro que nos veremos! Todas las tardes y todas las noches! No te preocupes por eso, Meg!

Ella sonrió antes de que le viniera a la cabeza que aun llevaba en el bolsillo en regalo para Kensuke.

- Te compre esto... - dijo Megumi tímidamente entregándole la cajita.

- Muchas gracias! No me esperaba esto... - respondió el joven con una sonrisa mientras abría la caja.- Vaya ! Es un reloj precioso!

- De verdad te gusta? - respondió ella bastante feliz.

El muchacho busco en los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo hasta que encontró una minúscula cajita de terciopelo verde esmeralda.

- Y esto es para ti! - dijo el ofreciéndole la caja a la muchacha.

Megumi se quedo bastante sorprendida. Con mucho cuidado cogió el presente y lo abrió con suma delicadeza. En el interior encontró una cadena de plata junto con un finisimo y exquisito colgante de una flor, también en plata.

- Kensuke... yo... muchas gracias! - dijo ella emocionada apretando la cajita contra su pecho.

- Quieres que te la coloque?

La muchacha asintió. Ella se dio la vuelta y levanto sus cabellos de forma que se dejaba al descubierto su cuello desnudo.

El muchacho se puso un poco nervioso, e, intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos, las paso por el cuello de la joven y abrocho el cierre con suma delicadeza. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aroma, un aroma que le recordaba a aquella noche del verano anterior, cuando la joven se quedo a dormir en su cama.

Después de ponérselo, Megumi soltó sus finos cabellos castaños que caían hasta su cintura y giro su cabeza mirando al muchacho.

- Mu... muchas gracias... Kensuke... - logro decir.

- De nada... Meg... - susurro el acariciando suavemente el rostro de ella.

Sus miradas se perdieron, la una en la otra... La muchacha podía verse reflejada en los ojos del joven y el en los de ella.

Megumi cerro sus ojos, mas por nerviosismo, ya que su corazón latía sumamente fuerte y parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

La muchacha sintió una sensación calida en su estomago que le subía por todo el cuerpo, y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo...

Por su parte, el muchacho, observo nuevamente la cara de la joven con detenimiento y, de nuevo, detuvo su mirada en aquellos labios que estuvieron a punto de unirse aquella noche de verano. Aunque ahora todo era distinto, y una sensación bastante rara recorrió su cuerpo que le hizo, automáticamente, intentar consumar ese beso.

Kensuke, al principio, opuso resistencia a sus instintos, pero al final se dejo llevar. Se acerco pausadamente a Megumi, al cual estaba muy nerviosa, y cerro los ojos para unirse a ella.

A los pocos centímetros de aquella unión, ambos notaron una sensación húmeda y fría en sus rostros. Levantaron la vista y se percataron de que la lluvia había empezado a caer.

- Vaya... al final Yuu tuvo razón con su predicción de lluvia! - exclamo el muchacho algo molesto.

Megumi permaneció en silencio. Todavía estaba nerviosa. Tapo su cabeza con su abrigo y dijo:

- Creo que lo mejor será que regresemos a casa. Cada vez llueve con mas fuerza.

- Tienes razón.- respondió el joven tapándose con su abrigo.- Corramos!

La pareja marcho hacia su casa en aquella tormentosa noche de Diciembre...

- En realidad pretendía besarme? - penso la muchacha mientras aceleraba su paso para escapar de la lluvia.

A partir de ese momento, todo se sucedió como de costumbre en la casa. Faltaba muy poco para los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad, por lo que Megumi y Kensuke no tuvieron demasiado contacto durante esos meses, ya que se enfrascaban en sus estudios y apenas se veían, aunque conviviesen juntos.

- Estos chicos... estudian demasiado.- le comentaba Chiyako a Rumi.

- Miki y Yuu nunca se pusieron a estudiar tan a fondo...- prosiguió Rumi.- Siempre estaba de aquí para allá...

- Por lo menos, Miki monto aquella empresa de decoración! Y le va de maravilla según me cuenta!

- Si... Espero que Kensuke y Megumi aprueben los exámenes...

Y así, abril llego, y, por tanto, las fechas para los exámenes de ingreso estaban ya muy cerca.

Aquella mañana de mediados de abril, el sol resplandecía y hacia una temperatura agradable. Se notaba que la primavera había llegado.

Megumi bajo de su habitación al comedor, con un libro de literatura en sus manos. Mientras desayunaba, estudiaba los párrafos con mucha atención.

- A que hora es el examen? - dijo Jin.

- Dentro de 3 horas... - respondió la muchacha.- Peor tengo que estar en la uni pronto. Así que en cuanto desayune me iré... De la facultad es casi una hora y media en metro.

- Kensuke... tu cuando tienes el examen? - pregunto Rumi.

- Mañana a las 9 en Arashi... - respondió el joven.

- Bueno, pues yo me voy a marchar ya! No quiero llegar tarde... musito la muchacha levantándose se la mesa.

Ella tomo una mochila con algunos bolígrafos y varios libros para poder estudiar de camino. Al salir de su casa, recorrió la calle, pero noto como Kensuke la llamaba. La muchacha se giro.

- Solo quería desearte buena suerte.- musito el joven.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo Megumi un poco sorprendida, pues nunca penso que el muchacho tuviera ese tipo de detalles.

El la cogió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La muchacha no supo como reaccionar, así que sonrió y marcho hacia el metro. Tenia demasiados nervios como para pensar en Kensuke, aunque ese beso la había desconcertado.

Ella llego pronto al campus. Se quedo impresionada por la cantidad de zonas verdes que poseía el área. A la entrada, se encontraba biología y medicina, a la izquierda y derecha, la mayor parte de las ingenierias. Mas hacia adentro, un gran aparcamiento se encontraba frente a la piscina y gimnasio de la universidad. Después se encontraba la zona de bellas artes, con un gran jardín lleno de esculturas abstractas que limitaban la zona de informática. Y, luego, el enorme edifico de psicología, con sus interminables escaleras y pasillos exteriores. Después ya venían las carreras de filologías, albergadas en varios edificios dispuestos en forma de plaza, alrededor de una gran fuente. Y por ultimo, llegamos a la zona de empresariales y derecho, junto a un gran jardín. Algunas residencias de estudiantes rodeaban el campus.

Megumi tenia que hacer el examen en los aularios de ciencias empresariales.

Atravesó la universidad y entro en el edificio. Era una construcción de hacia poco tiempo, el suelo era de mármol y las paredes llenas de cristales. Junto con derecho, que estaba al lado de empresariales. Eran las zonas mas nuevas de todo el campus.

Llego hasta un aula repleta de gente, debería de haber por lo menos unos doscientos jóvenes dispuestos a hacer su examen.

La muchacha se sentó en uno de los pupitres que ofrecía la sala y comenzó a repasar historia.

Al fin, llego la tan temida hora, a cada alumno se le entrego la hoja que contenía las preguntas junto con un numero, el de Megumi era el 476, así que la joven comenzó a hacer su examen, no sin antes apuntar su numero en un papel.

La prueba constaba de 25 preguntas de todas las materias de los tres años de instituto, así que, sin perder los nervios, las fue contestando una a una... había estudiado mucho y sabia que con ponerse nerviosa lo único que iba a conseguir era quedarse en blanco.

Pasadas 3 horas y cuarto, el final del examen había concluido.

- El día 15 de Mayo estarán las notas expuestas en el tablón, en la entrada del campus .- grito el profesor encargado de controlar el examen.- Si están aprobados, el numero que les hemos entregado aparecerá en el tablón.

Megumi salió bastante contenta, pues el examen le había quedado muy bien. Aunque ella sabia que no tenia que fiarse, así que decidió no pensar en eso y esperar al día en que expondrían las notas.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Se que en este capitulo no pasan muchas cosas... aunque mezcle lo de Navidad con los exámenes de la universidad... pero no os preocupéis!! Habrá capítulos mucho mas intensos!


	14. Todo el mundo crece

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 14: Todo el mundo crece**

Al fin había llegado el tan esperado día de aparición de las notas. Kensuke acompaño a Megumi hasta la Universidad, y después, irían a Arashi a ver las notas del examen del muchacho.

Al llegar allí, la joven saco de su bolsillo el papel con su numero y se aproximo aterradamente al tablón de notas. Muchos estudiantes reflejaban alegría o tristeza en sus caras después de ver aquellas cifras.

La muchacha busco el numero pro las interminables listas.

- 465... 466... 468... 472... 473... 475... y... oh! Yo... no...

En el rostro de la muchacha un sudor frío recorrió su frente mientras sostenía el papel entre los dedos.

- Yo... no... NO HE SUSPENDIDOOO !!!!! MI NUMERO ESTA!!!!!!! - grito la joven llorando de felicidad.

- Que alegría! - exclamo Kensuke bastante feliz. Me alegro mucho por ti! Pero... estas admitida ya?

- Pues ahora que lo dices... uh! Al lado de mi numero hay un asterisco de color rojo...

La muchacha dirigió su vista por todo el tablón, muchos otros números tenían también ese asterisco. Se percato que al pie del tablón se hallaba la explicación.

* Todos los números que tengan este asterisco han conseguido la suficiente nota como para ser admitidos en esta universidad.

Megumi pego un grito bastante eufórica. No solo había aprobado, si no que la habían admitido en la universidad! Eran demasiadas buenas noticias en un solo día para ella.

Después, la pareja se dirigió a otro punto de la ciudad, a la Universidad privada Arashi, donde Kensuke había hecho el examen de ingreso.

Se notaba que era una Universidad privada. Tenia toda la pinta de cualquier universidad prestigiosa occidental. A la entrada, un gran pasillo de arboles conducía hasta el edificio, rodeado de césped y jardines. En un extremo, se encontraba en aparcamiento (tanto el de coches, motos y el de bicicletas) A un lado, un pasillo de arboles mucho mas pequeños, conducían a la zona deportiva. Esta zona contaba con un campo de béisbol, una pista de atletismo, un campo de fútbol, varias pistas de tenis y una de frontón.

El edificio principal se asemejaba, en cuanto a estilo, a las construcciones inglesas del siglo XIX, aunque apenas contaba con cincuenta años. Era un edifico enorme, 6 plantas lo constituían, y debía tener sobre 500 metros de largo.

- En esta universidad todo es distinto.- musito el muchacho.- Como no hay tanta gente que quiera entrar, como pasa en la Universidad de Tokyo, ya que no hay demasiadas carreras para cursar (solamente periodismo, filosofía, exactas y farmacia ) siempre hay plazas libres, por lo que te tienes que preocupar solamente si has aprobado o no.

- Y que tal te fue el examen? Pregunto la muchacha.

- Realmente difícil! Pero por suerte estaba bien preparado.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al interior del edificio. En mitad del hall había un busto del fundador del centro, en bronce macizo. El suelo era de losas de color azul y en el techo, una gran bóveda hacia que la luz se colase débilmente entre los cristales semi opacos.

- Vaya lujo! - exclamo Megumi muy asombrada.- Como se nota que tienes que aflojar una buena suma de dinero todos los meses

- Ya... porque no la has visto por completo! Es una autentica pasada. Además, nuestros padres están dispuestos a pagarla! Me dijeron que aunque tuvieran que quedarse en casa y no salir ninguna noche.

- Eso de que se van a quedar en casa todas las noches no me lo creo... - musito Megumi irónicamente.

El muchacho se aproximo al tablón y busco su nombre.

- Bien! He aprobado!!!! - exclamo eufórico dando saltos.

- Caray! Este es peor que yo... - penso la joven.

Kensuke cogió a Megumi por la cintura y la levanto dando vueltas, bastante feliz.

- Quieres parar? - mascullo ella.- Esto es un sitio serio y todo el mundo nos esta mirando... que vergüenza!

- Anda... no seas así! Te invito a algo!

- Hmmmm... bueeeno... esta bien... quiero un helado!

Ambos cogieron el metro hasta llegar a su barrio, bajaron en la parada de la zona comercial, y, fueron a la heladería Bobson's.

- Aquí es donde trabajo Miki cuando tenia nuestra edad, no ? - pregunto Kensuke.

- Si! Aquí es!

Después de adquirir los helados, fueron al parque a comérselos con mas tranquilidad.

Una vez allí, se sorprendieron al ver a unas figuras familiares.

- Meg!! - dijo una voz femenina.

- Ah! Hola Yukiko! - respondió Megumi.

- Hemos venido Takashi y yo a descansar. Acabamos de venir de la Universidad de ver la notas!

- Nosotros también! - dijo Kensuke.- Que tal ?

- Pues.- dijo Takashi.- Aunque aprobé el examen, no saque la suficiente nota como para que me admitieran en telecomunicaciones, pero no pasa nada. Tengo la plaza segura en la Universidad de Kyoto, ya que mi tío es profesor allí y puede meterme.

- Y tu, Yukiko? - pregunto Megumi.

- No me presente al examen de la universidad. Yo quiero estudiar arte dramático, y para eso solo tengo que ir a una escuela. Lo único malo es que no podremos estar Takashi y yo tanto tiempo juntos como nos gustaría...

- Aun os queda el verano! - musito Megumi.

- Ah! Antes de que se me olvide! - exclamo la muchacha.- Este verano nos vamos a ir una semana de camping... os queréis venir? Seria sobre finales de Julio...

- Me parece una idea muy buena! Tu que dices, Kensuke?

- Por mi bien, Meg... El año pasado nuestros padres se fueron... ahora nos toca a nosotros!

- Tienes razón! - exclamo la joven.- Contad con nosotros!

- Genial! - dijo Takashi.- Mis padres me dejaran su coche, el carnet me lo saque hace poco, así que solo tenéis que traeros la tienda de campaña. los sacos de dormir y algo de comida.

- Muy bien!

Los jóvenes se despidieron. Megumi y Kensuke regresaron a su casa.

- Miki y Yuu tenían una tienda de campaña... se la pediré! - dijo la muchacha.

- Será divertido! Yo no voy de camping desde que era pequeño!

- Ni yo tampoco!

- Por cierto, Meg. Dentro de nueve días es nuestro cumpleaños !

- Cierto! Ya cumplimos los 18 años! Como pasa el tiempo, verdad?

- Si... me parece que fue ayer cuando íbamos a primaria... la verdad es que, si te das cuenta, hemos pasado toda la vida juntos... en la misma casa, en el mismo colegio, en la misma clase... y ahora... iremos a universidades distintas.

- Pero ya sabes que seguiremos viéndonos todos los días! Todavía convivimos bajo el mismo techo! - respondió ella con una sonrisa muy dulce.

El muchacho se enrojeció al verla sonreír. Y eso le puso muy nervioso. Megumi se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada, no quería pensar en eso, porque si el no la quería, prefería no darle vueltas al asunto.

- No quiero pensar en eso.- se decía para si misma.- No se porque le quiero aun de esta forma tan fuerte, si se perfectamente que el no siente lo mismo por mi! Pero... por ahora, dejémoslo así... a ver si con todo este jaleo de la Universidad se me aclaran un poco las ideas...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir! Sobre este episodio... la verdad es que me pasado todo el rato diciendo cosas sin importancia, ya que me reservo todo para los capítulos siguientes!


	15. Fin de curso ¡llegó el verano!

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 15: Fin de curso... llego el verano!**

El verano llego, y por lo tanto, el final de curso. En el instituto Toryo se celebro la ceremonia de graduación y casi todos los estudiantes recibieron su certificado.

- Se nos acabo la vida de instituto...- dijo Megumi un tanto apenada.- Puede que eche de menos todo esto...

- Si, yo también! - respondió Kensuke.- Han pasado muchas cosas durante estos años...

- No os desaniméis! - exclamo eufóricamente Yukiko.- Pensad que ahora tendréis una vida nueva ! Mucho mas adulta que la de un simple instituto!

- Tienes razón... - prosiguió la muchacha.- De todas formas, a partir de este momento ya no estaremos tan juntos como antes...

- Si... - dijo la joven un poco triste... aunque todavía nos queda el camping! Recordad que saldremos el 18 de Agosto. Iremos a la montaña, porque los campings están saturados y nos agobia tanta gente, estaremos en una zona que se encuentra a unos 200 kilómetros de Tokyo hacia el noroeste. Takashi y yo pasaremos con el coche a buscaros sobre las 9 de la mañana (para llegar sobre las 12) aun queda tiempo, pero como dice el refrán: "Mas vale prevenir que curar."

En ese momento, la señorita Ryoko, apareció por detrás.

- Felicidades a todos! - exclamo la profesora.- Veo que todos habéis conseguido el titulo!

- Si! Estamos muy contentos! - dijo Megumi.- Estos años se me han hecho muy cortos... Me lo he pasado muy bien aquí!

- Me alegro mucho! - continuo la mujer.- Pero ahora piensa que tienes un mundo nuevo por delante! Que ahora es cuando empiezan tus estudios realmente! Esto es solo una etapa mas.

- Ya, pero... este instituto ya es como una tradición familiar! Aquí vinieron mis padres, los padres de Kensuke, mis hermanos...

- Todavía recuerdo a tus hermanos en el instituto! Miki parecía estar siempre en las nubes! En clase solo se dedicaba a mirar a Yuu.

- Jajajaa... - rió Kensuke.- Es que me lo imagino y no puedo contener la risa...

- Que tal esta tu sobrina? - pregunto Ryoko.

- Muy bien! Ahora esta en primero de secundaria.- respondió Megumi.- Dice que cuando empiece el instituto quiere venir a Toryo.

- Vaya! A tu familia le atrae este sitio, verdad? - musito Yukiko

- A mi me parece que es algo crónico...- dijo irónicamente Kensuke.

Todos se echaron a reír...

A partir de ese momento, las dos muchachas no volvieron a tener contacto hasta que llego la fecha señalada.

En esa mañana, Kensuke y Megumi se habían levantado muy temprano. La joven pidió a sus hermanos mayores, hacia uno días, su tienda de campaña. Kensuke acarreaba una gran bolsa con comida.

- Volvéis dentro de una semana, verdad? - musito Chiyako medio dormida.

- No! Solamente estaremos cinco días. El domingo estaremos aquí! - dijo Megumi.- No os preocupéis por nosotros! Te apuntaría el numero de móvil del novio de Yukiko, pero donde vamos, dudo mucho que haya cobertura...

- No pasa nada... seguro que estaréis bien!

A la hora prevista, la pareja formada por Takashi y Yukiko se encontraba en la puerta de la vivienda. El muchacho conducía un utilitario de color azul metalizado, lleno de bolsas por todas partes.

- Sentaros por donde podáis! - exclamo Yukiko desde el asiento delantero.

Los dos jóvenes se dispusieron en el asiento trasero del vehículo, pero bastante apretaditos, ya que su tienda de campaña (que no cabia en ningún otro sitio y tuvieron que ponerla ahí) les impedía estar sentados con total libertad de movimientos.

El trayecto estuvo animado con la música que ofrecían las distintas emisoras de radio. Al cabo de dos horas y media legaron a su destino.

Se hallaban en una zona de montaña, muchos arboles rodeaban el paraje. Entre tanta arboleda había un bello claro, que aprovecharon para instalarse, a unos metros de allí, había un río, con una pequeña cascada y, a su pie el agua estancada, limitada por rocas musgosas, haciendo como una especie de pequeño estanque.

- Si os habéis fijado, el agua que llega a parar aquí tiene una temperatura de 20 grados aproximadamente, ya que desciende del manantial, que es en realidad un brote de aguas termales. - explico Takashi.- En el nacimiento, que se encuentra en lo alto de la montaña, el agua sale con una temperatura de unos 50 grados, pero al llegar aquí se ha enfriado un poco.

- Vaya! - exclamo Megumi.- Y como es que sabes tanto de este sitio?

- Cuando era pequeño, mis padres me traían aquí en algunas ocasiones. Desde ese momento, se convirtió en un lugar mágico para mi... es tan bonito... Además me puse a averiguar. Recuerdo que subí hasta la cima de la montaña recorriendo el río para ver de donde nacía...

- Oh ! Que bonito! - exclamo Yukiko.- Como sabe mi chico! ^_^

Unos minutos mas tarde se instalaron en el claro. Las dos tiendas de campaña estaban dispuestas una enfrente de la otra, 6 metros las separaba. En el medio, unas piedras dispuestas en circulo servían para delimitar la zona de la hoguera, aunque al lado había dos camping gas.

Kensuke y Takashi se fueron a explorar la zona, mientras que Megumi y Yukiko se quedaron preparando la comida.

- Que morro! - exclamo Megumi.- Ellos se van a ver arbolitos y montañitas y nosotras aquí, a trabajar!

- No te sulfures! Además, sin nosotras estarían perdidos aquí, en medio del bosque.

- Tienes razón... Oye! Piensas dormir con Takashi? Es que he visto que solo habéis traído una tienda.

- Por que no? - musito la muchacha.- Estamos saliendo un año! No veo ningún motivo para no poder dormir juntos! Además... por lo que veo tu también vas a dormir con Kensuke...

Megumi se quedo sin saber que decir. La verdad es que todavía no había reparado en ese detalle. Solo habían traído una sola tienda y por lo visto sus amigos solo contaban con una.

- Que te pasa? - pregunto Yukiko.- Por un momento te has quedado muy pálida.

- No me pasa nada! Además se perfectamente que ese tonto jamas se propasaría conmigo... Ya no se si es por caballerosidad o porque pasa mucho... - dijo Megumi con un poco de indiferencia.

- Bueno... nunca se sabe...

El día paso... al llegar la noche todos estaban demasiado cansados como para charlar o jugar junto a la hoguera, así que fueron a dormir temprano.

Megumi se metió dentro del saco de dormir y se giro, dando la espalda a Kensuke.

El la miro un poco apenado, y, cuando noto que ella ya se había quedado dormida, acaricio sus suaves y largos cabellos.

- Buenas noches... Meg...

El muchacho se giro y se quedó dormido de espaldas a la chica... solo se oían los grillos en aquella placida noche.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: El otro día estuve viendo los capítulos finales de Marmalade Boy, y en el ultimo me dio un vuelco el corazón, escuchando las palabras del final:

CHIYAKO Y RUMI: Atención! Tenemos que daros una noticia importante.

TODOS: Ehh??

MIKI: Queeeee?? Que estáis embarazadas?

CHIYAKO Y RUMI: Aja!

Y en ese momento pense, "mira! Ahí están Megumi y Kensuke" Fue algo instintivo! Si es que ya los considero como reales! Jejeje.


	16. ¿Me quieres?

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 16: ¿Me quieres?**

Pasaron los días... todo parecía ir bien en el campamento. Los jóvenes se habían repartido las faenas a realizar y todo funcionaba de maravilla. Por las noches, los cuatro se sentaban alrededor del fuego y charlaban animadamente.

Megumi, a veces, miraba a Kensuke y bajaba la vista desesperada, el ambiente del lugar, sobretodo cuando Takashi y Yukiko estaban mimosos, era demasiado pasteloso para ella, y, a veces llegaba a perder los nervios y a marcharse apenada. Por una parte, envidiaba a su amiga por tener consigo a su ser amado, pero por otra, no quería forzar ninguna situación.

Takashi, en varias ocasiones, se percato de estas acciones, de como Megumi observaba fugazmente al muchacho y giraba la vista tristemente. Algo en su interior le dijo que tenia que hacer algo... o por lo menos, intentarlo...

Todas las mañana, Takashi y Kensuke se levantaban muy temprano y, salían a recorrer los alrededores. Takashi le enseñaba a Kensuke los sitios mas hermosos del lugar.

En aquel amanecer, ambos se situaron en lo alto de la montaña, allí había una especie de mirador, una hilera de troncos dispuesta de forma armoniosa hacia de barandilla. Desde aquel lugar se podía divisar los extensos bosques que cubrían la zona y, las montañas mas lejanas, que cubrían la gran metrópoli de Tokyo.

- Me encanta este lugar...- comento Takashi.- Estoy deseando traer aquí a Yukiko... Esto es tan romántico...

- Si...- musito el joven algo pensativo.

- Por cierto, podrías traer tu también a Megumi, seguro que le encantara.- dijo el joven sonriente.

- No creo que este dispuesta a subir esta montaña.- respondió el muchacho irónicamente.

- Ja,ja... veo que te llevas muy bien con ella!! Sois como hermanos, no?

- Exacto... aunque no tengamos ningún vinculo de sangre, es como si lo tuviéramos! - respondió el chico.

- Pero... viviendo juntos toda la vida... no se ha creado ningún sentimiento mas fuerte que únicamente el familiar?

Kensuke se quedo en silencio durante algunos segundos.

- No... solo el familiar... - respondió finalmente.- Además no seria demasiado correcto que algo mas sucediese, en mi familia hay un caso parecido y, bueno, crear otro conflicto de este tipo familiar/amoroso no haría mas que complicarlo todo aun mas.

- Pero ahora dejando a un lado lo correcto o no... dime... sentirías algo por Megumi?

Kensuke se quedo sin saber que decir, solo se le ocurrió dar la espalda a Takashi.

- Y eso que mas daría? El caso es que no puedo... tampoco seria justo!

- No es justo el estar enamorado? - pregunto el joven.- No te entiendo...

- No! Que no es justo meter a Megumi en esa situacion! Dudo que ella todavía sienta algo por mi!

- Como que todavía?

- Dejemos eso ... - respondió el chico desairado.- El caso es que ella seria infeliz toda su vida... y... nunca me lo perdonaría!!

- El amor es algo que no se puede frenar... Piénsalo! Solo sigue a tu corazón - susurro Takashi al oído de Kensuke.- Todavía te queda esta noche...

El joven se alejo de allí, dejando al muchacho con aquellas palabras en la mente.

Al llegar al campamento, Megumi estaba tomando su desayuno. Su expresión era somnolienta, y en su mejilla, todavía estaban señaladas las marcas de la almohada. (Ella no puede dormir si no es con uno de sus almohadones)

Kensuke se quedo parado, mirándola confundido, y las palabras de Takashi retumbaron en su mente.

La muchacha se percato de que el joven la estaba observando.

- Tan mal aspecto tengo por las mañanas? - dijo ella chistosamente.

- No! No es eso... Perdona...

Ella se quedo algo extrañada, pero decidió no darle ninguna importancia al asunto.

Durante todo el día, Kensuke no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación con Takashi aquella mañana. Y a partir de ese momento, su mirada se dirigía involuntariamente hacia Megumi. La veía sonreír y eso le fascinaba, pero sabia que no podía rendirse ante sus instintos.

Esa noche, los cuatro estaban reunidos frente al fuego. Takashi miro a Kensuke y este se quedo bastante confuso. Ahora si que estaba desconcertado! Era tal la magia que irradiaba la noche que no pudo contenerse. Se acerco a Megumi y le dijo:

- Por que no vamos a dar un paseo? Es la ultima noche y todavía no hemos estado juntos ningún momento.

La muchacha acepto. Ella vestía una camiseta negra con un dibujo de una seta azul muy graciosa y unos pantalones cortos.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el bosque. La joven intento sacar algún tema de conversación, pero le era inútil, a pesar de que la atmósfera era agradable. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, y las estrellas brillaban de forma especial junto con la luna creciente.

Después de una hora en silencio, caminando por aquel bosque, regresaron al campamento. Yukiko y Takashi ya se habían ido a dormir, y solo se escuchaba el ruido de los grillos y el canto de algún búho. El fuego estaba apagado y la tenue luz de la luna era único punto de luz.

La muchacha se apoyo en un lateral del coche de Takashi, situado a unos metros de su tienda. Kensuke se apoyo a su lado.

- No puedo creer que el mes que viene comencemos ya la universidad! No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de empezar! - musito el joven extasiado.

- Si... yo también... aunque ya no será lo mismo que en el instituto, aparte de que te exigirán mucho mas, ya no nos veremos durante el día tanto como antes...

- Tienes razón... Recuerdo todos estos años en Toryo y no puedo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia...

- Si... han sido unos años muy buenos... han pasado tantas cosas... desde las clases aburridas con la señorita Ryoko explicando historia, las excursiones, los líos amorosos de Yukiko, lo tuyo con Sizuka...oh! perdona... no quería decir eso... yo...

- Tranquila, eso ya lo tengo muy superado... Fue un fallo por mi parte... ella ni siquiera me quería, solo me uso... - respondió el muchacho mirando al cielo.

- Todos cometemos errores de ese tipo... el querer a alguien y mas tarde sufrir un desengaño es muy duro...

- Meg... - musito el chico con la voz un poco entrecortada.- Sientes algo por alguien en este momento?

- Po... porque me dices eso?

- Mierda! Mierda! - exclamo el joven con rabia.- Por que me esta pasando esto?

- Por favor, no te sulfures y tranquilízate! Dime que te pasa... pero con calma.

- No puedo! Son tantas cosas... primero fue lo que me dijiste la noche de Roppongi después de descubrir a Sizuka... luego lo de Kurosawa, ahí verdaderamente sentí celos de aquel chico cuando vi que aceptaste salir con el!! Después esta Navidad... hasta aquella noche del verano pasado, cuando te quedaste a dormir conmigo! Siempre he intentado mostrarme frío, pero... ahora ya no puedo! Es mas fuerte que yo! Te quiero, Meg! - los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a humedecerse.- Solo quiero saber si todavía sientes algo por mi! Si no es así, olvida todo lo que te he dicho...yo...

- Kensuke...- susurro la muchacha acercándose al joven.- Yo nunca he dejado de quererte...

El la miro, los ojos de Megumi comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y algo afligida, agarro la camiseta del chico.

- Meg...

El joven paso sus brazos por la espalda de la muchacha hasta rodearla. Megumi, por su parte, no se movió de su posición anterior, si siguió estrechando la camiseta del joven con sus largos dedos.

Estaban ya tan cerca que podían sentir sus corazones latiendo con fuerza... convirtiéndose en uno... jadeantes, buscaban los labios del otro, pero muy lentamente... desgarrando cada segundo. Seria el primer beso de la pareja... el primero para Megumi, aunque siempre temió la sensación de esa acción, ya no tenia miedo... pues se sentía, mas que nada, ansiosa y protegida entre los torneados brazos masculinos que la rodeaban.

Y aunque escasamente cuatro centímetros separabas sus bocas, dado el nerviosismo y el deseo que brindaba el momento, parecía un plano a escala

1 : 1000, donde una gran distancia separaba uno del otro. Al fin se cubrieron esos ansiados 40 metros y sus labios se conocieron, las dos o tres primeras veces muy tímidamente, y después mas profundamente. Los brazos de Megumi rodearon el cuello del joven... y se besaron... apasionadamente, como si tuviesen los minutos contados, aunque para ellos, el tiempo ya no existía.

La pasión aumento entre los dos. Kensuke paso sus bazos debajo de la camiseta de la muchacha y ella no puso resistencia. Se siguieron besando apasionadamente, y no podían parar de hacerlo, retorciéndose sobre la carrocería del vehículo.

El joven llevo a Megumi hacia la tienda de campaña y la cerro, evitando así el contacto con el exterior. La muchacha, tumbaba sobre los sacos de dormir agarro a Kensuke por el cuello y lo siguió besando... pero todo continuo a algo mas que un simple beso...

Aquella noche los cuerpos de ambos se fundieron en uno... solamente la noche y la luna fue testigo de su unión...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** Aunque no lo parezca me ha sido bastante difícil escribir este episodio. Pese a que la idea global del capitulo ya la tenia pensada desde hacia un tiempo, me ha resultado muy duro desarrollarla... mas de una vez me he quedado sin saber que poner! En un momento he cogido un párrafo de otro fic que escribí para expresar cierto momento, pues era idóneo!


	17. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 17: ¿Como puedes decir eso?**

Megumi se despertó aquella mañana bastante feliz. Todavía era muy temprano. Ella apoyo su cabeza sobre el torso desnudo de Kensuke, sintiendo su respiración y el latido de su corazón. Si cerraba los ojos y se relajaba podía percibir el murmullo de los pájaros.

- Ojalá que esto nunca termine...- penso ella estrechando al joven, todavía dormido.- Por fin Kensuke me ha confesado que me quería y... nuestro amor se ha consumado esta noche... lo veo demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente y descubrió a Megumi, al lado suyo. Una manta tapaba su desnudez sobre la estera de la tienda.

- Buenos días... Kensuke... - susurró ella antes de darle un pequeño y suave beso en los labios.

El joven sonrió, pero una sensación extraña le invadió por completo. Algo raro sucedía... de verdad había hecho el amor con Megumi? Con la chica con la que ha convivido toda su vida? Con la que era su hermana?

- Te pasa algo? - pregunto ella al notar una mueca desconcertante en el rostro del muchacho.

- No, no es nada... - respondió el incorporándose y vistiéndose.- Solo necesito que me de un poco el aire... nada mas!

Kensuke salió de la tienda de campaña muy sofocado, necesitaba aclararse... Se dirigió a la montaña donde el día anterior había tenido la conversación con Takashi y allí permaneció casi toda la mañana.

Por su parte, Megumi se vistió y salió de la tienda un rato mas tarde. Yukiko ya se había levantado y empezaba a recoger sus pertenencias, pues ese día regresarían a Tokyo.

La muchacha prefirió no comentar nada a su amiga. Si le contaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, sabia que se iba a alborotarse, así que se calló. Mas tarde se incorporo Takashi al grupo.

Unas horas mas tarde, apareció Kensuke. Pero los tres jóvenes ya habían recogido todo y estaban dispuestos a marcharse del lugar.

Al igual que a la ida, Takashi conducía, Yukiko estaba sentada en el asiento delantero y, Megumi y Kensuke, en el trasero.

La muchacha no se contuvo y estrecho la mano de Kensuke con fuerza, dirigiéndole después una picara sonrisa. Pero Megumi se extraño al ver como el joven, en vez de devolverle la sonrisa, una mueca de duda y afligidez se dibujo en su cara. Megumi soltó su mano y se separo escasamente de el, muy turbada...

- Que te sucede? - penso ella.- Que te sucede, Kensuke? Por que ayer fuiste tan cariñoso conmigo y hoy optas por esta actitud tan fría y desconcertante?

Un par de horas mas tarde llegaron a Tokyo. Takashi dejo a la pareja en la puerta de su casa y se marcho.

Entre los dos acarrearon con todos sus bártulos y los depositaron en el interior de la casa.

- Oh! Que tal os lo habéis pasado? - pregunto Jin.

- De maravilla! - respondió Megumi.

- Si, el lugar al que hemos ido era muy bonito! - musito Kensuke intentando visualizar en su mente el lugar.

- Me alegro mucho! Nos llevareis algún día, verdad? - dijo Chiyako atendiendo la conversación.

- Oh, mama! - exclamo el muchacho

Todos rieron. Megumi cargo con su bolsa y algunas cosas mas y las subió al piso superior. Kensuke, poco después de percatarse que ella subía, cargo con el resto de avíos y subió tras la muchacha.

La pareja andaba por el corredor de la primera planta. A la altura de la habitación del el, la joven, tiro las bolsas al suelo con firmeza, se giro y abrazo a Kensuke, besándole apasionadamente.

El, por su parte, se quedo sin saber que hacer. Megumi se aparto bruscamente y se volvió avergonzada.

- Lo siento mucho...- musito ella.- Ha sido algo instintivo... pero... tenia tantas ganas de estar junto a ti desde hacia tanto tiempo, que me cuesta creerlo, y mi corazón dice que debo comprobarlo... perdóname...

- No pasa nada.- añadió el joven.- No tienes por que disculparte...

El muchacho bajo su cabeza, recogió su bolsa y se encerró en su habitación sin decir una palabra.

- Kensuke...- penso ella.- Dime por favor que te pasa! Acaso he hecho algo mal... ?

El chico, apoyo su espalda contra la puerta, dejo caer su maleta al piso y se dejo caer encima de su lecho.

- Por que...? Por que todo tiene que ser todo tan complicado...? Debo decírselo en breve antes de que sea peor...

Durante la cena, todo el mundo permaneció en silencio. Megumi estaba preocupada por la actitud de Kensuke, y el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla afligido.

Después de cenar, los adultos se quedaron viendo la Tv, y la muchacha a provecho para hablar con el joven.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la chica.

- Kensuke... has estado muy raro últimamente! Me miras de una forma cada vez mas extraña y estoy muy desconcertada! Que te ocurre? Acaso ha sido por mi culpa?

- No... tu no tienes nada que ver.- respondió el, apoyándose en la puerta y bajando se cabeza para no encontrarse con la mirada de Megumi.- Soy yo el que tiene la culpa... Nunca debió de ocurrir nada de lo que sucedió anoche... no...

- Pe... pero... No te entiendo! Dijiste que me querías!

- Si... y te quiero... bueno... la verdad es que te quiero como a una hermana...- el muchacho tuvo que parar a respirar hondo porque notaba el llanto muy cercano.- Creo que Takashi me persuadió de tal forma que, al final, todo fue mas allá de lo que hubiese podido querer...

- Pero... y por que? Por que me dijiste todo eso y seguiste hasta el final.- musito la muchacha con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Lo siento, Meg... Somos como hermanos y no estaría bien que hubiese algo mas entre nosotros.

- No tenemos ningún vinculo de sangre! Podemos querernos con total libertad!

- No, no, no! No lo entiendes! Te imaginas el lío que habría?! Primero fueron nuestros padres, después nuestros hermanos!! Ahora no podemos ser nosotros los que caigamos en el mismo error!

- El que no lo entiende eres tu! - exclamo la muchacha acongojada, pues el llanto le impedía mantener la calma.- Que nos importa que sea correcto o que no lo sea ?! Los sentimientos no se pueden frenar! Nuestra familia ha sabido escoger bien el camino! No entiendo porque no quieres que estemos juntos!

- Lo siento Meg... yo... no puedo quererte de la forma que tu piensas... solo serás mi hermana... Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

El muchacho tomo con sus manos el rostro de la joven y la beso tiernamente en la mejilla. Inmediatamente después salió de la habitación, intentando que sus lagrimas no fluyeran de sus ojos, y posteriormente se encerró en su cuarto.

Megumi se encontraba plantada en mitad de la habitación, un estado de trance la invadía. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, miraban a un punto indefinido del suelo y su corazón se acelero, haciendo que después, le faltase la respiración.

Se postro en la cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Por que me haces esto? Por que? Ya sabia yo que todo era demasiado bonito como para que fuese cierto... y tenia razón! Mi sueño se ha convertido en una pesadilla...

Continuo llorando hasta bien entrada la noche, donde, de puro cansancio cayo dormida...

Al día siguiente, lunes, Kensuke salió temprano con sus amigos y volvería hasta la noche. La muchacha, reunió a sus padres aquella tarde.

- Papa. mama, el curso próximo quiero irme a vivir a una residencia de estudiantes...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Uh!! Ha habido un cambio radical en este capítulo respecto al anterior! Kensuke tiene demasiado sentido de lo correcto, por lo tanto no ve bien su relación con Megumi. Quería darle las gracias a Kaysa por su fanfic. Arigato! Tus historias y dibujos son geniales. Y también quiero mandarles un beso muy grande a todas mis chicas de la ML de mmboy, sin ellas este "proyecto fanfic" no hubiera alcanzado ni el segundo episodio. Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos y comentarios!!


	18. No puedo seguir estando cerca de ti

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 18: No puedo seguir estando cerca de ti**

- Quee? - dijeron ambos adultos a la vez.- Para que quieres irte a vivir a una residencia de estudiantes teniendo tu hogar?

- El próximo curso, ya empiezo la universidad.- dijo Megumi muy decidida.- El campus esta bastante lejos de casa, por lo que entre los viajes de ida y vuelta perderé muchisimo tiempo que puedo dedicarlo estudiando. Además, como voy a estudiar Arte, piensa que tendría que cargar todos los días con la carpeta, los lienzos y muchisimas mas cosas! Es un trastorno todos los días ir y venir cargada, perdiendo tiempo y fuerzas.

- Bueno, por esa parte tienes razón.- musito Yoji.- Pero... por que de repente has decidido esa idea tan radical?

- Ya llevo bastante tiempo pensándolo.- respondió la muchacha falsamente.- Pero hoy me he decidido a comunicaroslo! Además, os vendré a ver muy a menudo! La cuestión es ir a estudiar!

- Bueno... por esa parte yo lo veo bien... - dijo Rumi.- Pero a cual vas a ir? Yo quiero saber donde va a estar viviendo mi hija!

- Esta mañana he estado buscando en la guía el numero de teléfono de las residencias que pude ver cerca de la universidad. - dijo Megumi.- He llamado y creo que me he decidido por la residencia Tsuki no Yume. Me han informado sobre ella y puedo deciros que es la mejor. Hay sala de estudio, comedor, sala de juegos, conexión a Internet y baño en todas las habitaciones (aunque son compartidas) La residencia se construyo a penas 5 años, así que es nueva!

Yoji y Rumi se miraron por unos instantes. La verdadera razón por la que Megumi quería irse a vivir a una residencia de estudiantes era para, de cierta forma, estar alejada de Kensuke. Era demasiada la tensión que había en ese momento, y quien sabe como continuaría el asunto! Ella necesitaba cambiar de aires, y al presentársele esta opción no lo dudo.

- De acuerdo...- dijo firmemente Yoji.- Me parece correcta tu decisión, la verdad es que seria un trastorno ir y venir desde tan lejos todos los días...

- Queremos lo mejor para ti, hija mía...

- Papa... mama... - susurro entre casi lagrimas.- Muchas gracias por comprenderme!

Unos días mas tarde, Megumi comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Su habitación no se quedaría vacía ni se destinaría a otra cosa, si no que se seguiría conservando como suya, aunque no viviese allí.

- TOC TOC

- Puedo pasar? - pregunto Kensuke en la puerta del cuarto.

- Claro...- respondió la muchacha.

El joven abrió la puerta y observo casi todas las pertenencias de la chica en cajas y maletas.

- Nuestros padres me han dicho que te vas a vivir a una residencia de estudiantes...

- Si, es verdad.- respondió ella sin parar de recoger sus cosas.- Mañana me iré de aquí...

- Pe... pero... por que? - pregunto Kensuke muy tenso.

- La uni esta bastante lejos de casa, y es un fastidio ir y venir todos los días, perdería mucho tiempo... y pense que vivir al lado de facultad seria mucho mas cómodo.

- Meg, te conozco muy bien y no creo que esa sea la razón por la que te vas... dime la verdad!

La muchacha paro de embalar, y bajando su cabeza, dándole la espalda al joven dijo muy tristemente:

- No soporto estar aquí mas tiempo... después de lo que paso este fin de semana y después... lo de ayer... ohh... no tengo ni fuerzas y ni ganas de nada... solo necesito cambiar de aires... perdona.

Kensuke se quedo anonadado. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Pero intento mostrarse frío.

- Si esa es tu decisión, la acepto... cada uno debemos de vivir nuestra vida... ya han sido demasiados años juntos...

- si...

- Ahora debo marcharme...

- Espera! - exclamo la muchacha mirándole por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación.- solo una ultima cosa!

- Cual ? - pregunto el joven antes de abrir la puerta.

- Por que me dijiste, este sábado pasado, que me querías, y seguidamente, me preguntaste si te seguía amando, si no si no sientes nada de ese tipo de amor por mi?

Kensuke bajo su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con su pelo

- Debo irme... - dijo el finalmente antes de salir.

- Dame una respuesta! No puedes dejarme así!! KENSUKEEE!!! - grito Megumi llorando con fuerza.

El muchacho hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de la joven, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, sin tan solo mirarla.

- Por que haces esto... Kensuke... - susurro finalmente.

La mañana siguiente llego. Sobre las 10, Megumi cargo todas sus pertenencias en el maletero del coche de su padre y ambos marcharon hacia la residencia. Desde la noche anterior no había vuelto a ver al muchacho.

Al llegar allí, se encontraron con un gran edificio de 6 plantas, al mas puro estilo occidental. La puerta era de madera maciza de roble. Yoji descargo todas las cajas y maletas en la entrada.

- Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe hasta dentro? - pregunto.

- No, papa. Ya te he dicho que podía ir yo sola. No te preocupes...

- Te recuerdo que una vez al mes te mandaremos algo de dinero para tus gastos... cuídate!

- Muchas gracias... así lo haré, papa! - dijo ella antes de abrazar a Yoji.- Os llamare e iré a veros cuando pueda.

Poco después la muchacha se despidió de su padre y se encontró sola en la puerta de la residencia Tsuki no Yume.

Ella entro, el vestíbulo era enorme, su estilo era moderno y funcional. Una gran alfombra cubría el suelo de madera. Estaba lleno de ventanales de cristal enormes, por lo que entraba mucha luz natural. Tanto a la izquierda había una puerta cerrada de madera de contrachapado. Al fondo había un mostrador vacío. Y, a su lado, un gran pasillo conducía a las distintas dependencias y escaleras.

Megumi se acerco al mostrador. No había nadie allí, pero a los pocos segundos apareció una mujer por le pasillo. La mujer rondaría los treinta y pico años, con los cabellos oscuros, recogidos en una coleta. Sus ojos eran grandes y vivaces, que se escondían tras unas gafas. Su color castaño desprendía un brillo especial. Su piel contrastaba con su pelo y ojos, pues era blaquisima.

- Buenos días! - dijo la joven muy cortésmente.- Soy Megumi Matsura, vengo a instalarme en su residencia. El otro día realice la reserva de una plaza y me dijeron que viniese hoy.

- Espera un momento... - dijo la mujer sentándose tras el mostrador, tecleando incesablemente delante del ordenador. - Aquí estas! Megumi Matsura...- ella se quedo leyendo la pantalla unos instantes.- Muy bien! Encantada de conocerte! Me llamo Susako Ocetawa, la directora de la residencia Tsuki no Yume. Siento haberte recibido así, pero nuestra administradora esta enferma y no vendrá hasta dentro de tres días, así que tengo que ocuparme yo de todo.

Megumi sonrió.

- A ver... - prodigio la directora.- Tu habitación es la numero 56, en la cuarta planta... tu compañera de habitación te informara sobre las normas a seguir. Siento mucho no ser yo la que te informe, pero como te he dicho antes llevamos un jaleo horrible! Y mas ahora! Que empieza el nuevo curso!

- No se preocupe señorita Ocetawa.

La mujer abrió con una llave que saco de su bolsillo, un pequeño armario colgado de la pared, cogió una llave y se la entrego a la muchacha. Acto seguido se marcho a toda prisa, pues el sonido de un teléfono lejano la alarmo.

Megumi camino por el pasillo, cargando con todo su equipaje. Casi no podía ni andar. Al ver las escaleras casi le da un infarto.

- Y encima es el cuarto piso! No se si podré...

Ella subió lentamente los peldaños, uno por uno... descansando en cada tramo un poquito. A veces se apoyaba en la barandilla de hierro y continuaba. Al llegar a la tan deseada cuarta planta dejo una maleta en el suelo y miro nuevamente el numero de habitación.

- 56...

Discurrió por el pasillo mirando con detenimiento las placas de las puertas. Al fin, encontró su habitación.

- Por fin! - exclamo.

No utilizo la llave, pues recordó que las habitaciones eran compartidas, y seguramente su compañera estaría dentro, así que golpeo la puerta con sus nudillos.

A los pocos segundos una joven abrió.

- Hola! Debes de ser la nueva chica que iba a venir, no? - dijo la muchacha.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: a partir de este momento comienza una nueva vida para Megumi! Serán mucho los personajes nuevos... Espero que sigáis leyendo mi humilde historia! Muchas gracias! Os quiero a todos!


	19. Es todo tan diferente ahora

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 19: Es todo tan diferente ahora...**

La joven que abrió la puerta rondaría los 18 o 19 años. Alta y delgada. Sus cabellos rubios y ondulados caían por sus hombros y sus ojos azules eran vivaces y alegres. En su boca lucia una espléndida sonrisa, que dejaba al descubierto una impecable dentadura.

- Mi nombre es Nanami Mukahashi.- dijo la muchacha.- Pero todo el mundo me conoce como Muka.

- Encantada, soy Megumi Matsura...

Megumi entro a la habitación. Era un espacio bastante grande, debería tener sobre 50 metros cuadrados. En la entrada se encontraba el típico escalón japonés para dejar los zapatos, había un pequeño pasillo con una puerta a la derecha que comunicaba con el cuarto de baño, al estilo occidental. A su izquierda, dos armarios empotrados de madera cubrían la pared. Mas hacia adentro había una gran estancia con un sofá, una mesa con una televisión y unas estanterías, una de ella repleta de libros, que separaba la zona donde estaban las dos camas y los escritorios. Uno de esas mesas estaba vacía, y la otra disponía de un ordenador y botes llenos de bolígrafos, con alguna que otra foto pegada en la pared. Al lado del sofá, había una puerta de cristales que comunicaba con un balcón, en el había una mesa de mimbre con dos sillas del mismo material. El suelo de toda la estancia era de moqueta, a excepción del servicio y el balcón, que eran de terrazo. Al lado del sofá había una mesita auxiliar con un teléfono que solamente tenia dos teclas.

- Vaya! - exclamo Megumi.- No creí que en una habitación de una residencia hubieran tantas cosas!

- Ja, ja! No! - rió Muka.- La mayoría de cosas son mías! Por ejemplo la tele, el ordenador, las mesas y sillas del balcón las traje de mi casa porque me parecía muy aburrido estar sin nada aquí.

- Vaya! Que bien!

- Mira, esta estantería.- explico la muchacha señalando el mueble vacío.- Es la tuya. Aquí podrás colocar tus libros. El armario empotrado de la izquierda es el tuyo. En el cajón hay toallas, las cambian cada 4 días. Toda la ropa que quieras lavar puedes llevarla al primer piso, donde esta la lavandería. Luego, explicando un poco como va este sitio... en la planta baja esta el comedor, direccion ,secretaria y la sala de juegos, donde hay un billar y unas maquinitas de videojuegos. En el primer piso se encuentra la ya mencionada lavandería y la sala de estudios. El segunda y tercera planta esta destinada a las habitaciones de los chicos, mientras que la cuarta y quinta están las chicas. En el sexto piso esta la azotea, ahí solo esta las salas de maquinas de los ascensores.

- Ascensores?? Y me entero ahora que he tenido que subirme los cuatro pisos andando y cargada con todo esto? - exclamo Megumi.

- Jajajjaa... eres muy simpática! - musito Muka.- Me has caído muy bien!

- Gracias! Tu a mi también. Por cierto... que estudias?

- Este año voy a hacer segundo curso de derecho...

- Yo voy a hacer primero de Bellas Artes.

- Una carrera muy bonita! - dijo la joven.- De donde eres?

- Soy de Tokyo.

- Yo soy de Yokohama, tuve que mudarme aquí el año pasado. Hace un mes fui a visitar a mis padres, pero regrese enseguida...quieras que no acaba por gustarte esto...Pero siendo de Tokyo... para que te mudas viviendo en la misma ciudad?

- Esto... - Megumi se quedo trabada y no recordaba por unos instantes lo que tenia que decir.- Vivo algo lejos de aquí, y para no perder tiempo todos los días, pense en cambiarme a un sitio más cercano.

- Ahh... bueno! Te dejo que te instales a gusto! Creo que estoy hablando demasiado y no te he dejado descansar. Voy un rato a la sala de juegos y enseguida vengo.

- Muchas gracias!

Megumi se quedo sola en la habitación. Comenzó a desembalar todas las cajas y a colocar cada cosa en su lugar.

En la estantería, unos cuantos libros, tenia que dejar espacio para los de la carrera. Toda su ropa la coloco en el armario. En el cuarto de baño coloco sus cepillos del pelo y de dientes y su neceser.

En el escritorio, coloco una carpeta muy gruesa en el cajón sus botes con bolígrafos encima de la mesa, un reloj despertador y un marco que contenía una foto de Kensuke y ella cuando eran pequeños.

- Fueron buenos tiempos... penso nostálgica.- Ahora todo ha cambiado mucho...

La muchacha saco la carpeta del cajón. Dentro habían algunas hojas escritas junto a un álbum de fotos (de ahí a que la carpeta fuera tan gruesa). En casi todas salía ella junto a Kensuke. Cuando eran unos bebes, de muy pequeños en primaria, el secundaria, en el instituto... en vacaciones... e incluso dos o tres del campamento al que fueron junto a Yukiko y Takashi.

- Ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde aquello y han cambiado tanto las cosas... - penso tristemente mirando las fotografías.- Bueno, dejémoslo! He venido aquí, mas que nada para olvidarme de todo ese asunto! No debo permitir ponerme nostálgica ahora!

La muchacha abrió las puertas del balcón y salió al exterior. Corría una brisa agradable. Podía divisar el campus desde allí, y al fondo, se veían las montañas.

- Me alegro de estar aquí! - dijo alegremente sentándose en una de las sillas de mimbre.

Poco después llego Muka. Cargaba con un par de latas de en su mano. A la entrada, descalzo sus pies y se puso unas zapatillas de andar por casa.

- Que bien ha quedado todo! - dijo ella sonrientemente. Se dirigió al balcón y se sentó junto a Megumi, entregándole una lata.

- Te he comprado esto! - dijo la joven.

- Muchas gracias! - musito Megumi con una sonrisa.- Eres muy amable.

- No hay de que! Espero que te sientas a gusto viviendo aquí.

- Si... y me parece que si lo estaré... quería desconectar un poco de la vida que llevaba antes...

- Me alegro de que lo estés! Podemos ser amigas, verdad?

- Oh! Por supuesto que si!

Ambas sonrieron y tomaron su refresco. Cuando llego la noche, Megumi y Muka bajaron al comedor a cenar. Solo habrían unas 15 o 20 personas en la sala.

- Todavía no hay mucha gente.- dijo la joven.- Ya veras cuando empiecen las clases! Ahora todos están con su familia...

- Hablando de familia... - musito Megumi.- Tengo que llamar a casa!

Después de cenar, la muchacha salió del comedor junto con Muka y fueron a la cabinas de la primera planta. Eran 4 cabinas dispuestas en el pasillo, una al lado de la otra, con una plancha de hierro que hacia de separación.

- Para que sirve el teléfono de la habitación ? - pregunto Megumi intrigada.

- Solo se utiliza para recibir llamadas.- contesto la joven rubia.- Si te llaman a la residencia, inmediatamente, llaman al teléfono de la habitación comunicándotelo, así que tienes que apretar a la tecla de la izquierda para aceptar la llamada y recibirla en la habitación. Al finalizar, pulsas la de la derecha y se corta.

- Ahh... así que si quieres llamar tienes que bajar aquí...

- Si! Bueno... yo voy a llamar a mi casa...- respondió Muka sacando unas cuantas monedas de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Megumi también llamo a su casa...

- Mama? Hola! Que tal estáis ? - le dijo la muchacha a Rumi.- Este sitio es genial!

- Hola Meg! Me alegro mucho!! - respondió ella.- Jin! Yoji! Chiyako! Kensuke! Es Megumi! Queréis hablar con ella?

En pocos segundos los tres adultos se pusieron al aparato al mismo tiempo, saludando y haciéndole preguntas a la joven.

- Si, si! Estoy bien! No necesito nada! - decía la muchacha.

- Quieres hablar con Kensuke? - pregunto Jin

- Por supuesto! - respondió ella intentando mantener la calma.

- Ho... hola Meg! - dijo el.- Que tal te va? Dentro de dos semanas empiezo la universidad...

- Yo también...

- Me parece que no nos vamos a ver mucho a partir de ahora... las cosas han cambiado mucho

- Si... Han cambiado demasiado... aunque no quiero hablar del tema... Tengo que colgar! Me estoy quedando sin dinero! Mira... tomate nota del numero de teléfono de la residencia y dáselo también a nuestros padres por si me queréis llamarme... 3769334679...

- De acuerdo Meg... Ya hablaremos... adiós

- Adiós... Kensuke...

La joven colgó el aparato y comenzó a entristecerse en exceso... por que no podía ser fuerte como lo era antes? Por que tenia que ponerse así? Ella no lo entendía...

Megumi animo su cara y poco después subió con Muka a la habitación. Allí, las dos se sentaron al fresco, en el balcón.

La muchacha rubia cogió un libro y comenzó a leer. Megumi se acurruco en la silla y peino sus largos cabellos con sus dedos.

- No tienes calor con tanto pelo? - pregunto Muka dejando de leer.

- Si... y la verdad ya estoy un poco cansada de ellos... me dan un aspecto mucho mas infantil...

- Si quieres te puedo arreglar el pelo! Hice un curso de peluquería! Además siempre les arreglaba el pelo a mis hermanas pequeñas!

- Da igual! No tienes por que molestarte por mi...

- No es ninguna molestia! Al contrario! Además la gente siempre queda satisfecha con mi trabajo! - respondió Muka bromeando.- Mañana tenemos que ir a comprar los libros, las listas están en la facultad... Si quieres vamos juntas, después iremos a comprar unas cosas y por la tarde te renuevo el look, ok?

- De acuerdo!

Las dos sonrieron y miraron al cielo... Es el comienzo de una nueva etapa...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: En el capitulo anterior y en este quería describir mas o menos el ambiente de una residencia de estudiantes. Y saber que es muy distinto a una casa. Megumi sufre el cambio muy bien, ya que lo que quería era olvidarse de Kensuke y de toda su vida en general, comenzando desde cero.


	20. Más vale olvidar el pasado

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales y Sweet Girl son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 20: Más vale olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia delante**

Por la mañana, Megumi y Muka salieron temprano. Ellas fueron primeramente a la universidad a mirar algunos de los libros que tenían que comprarse para consultar. Después marcharon a Ginza, hasta llegar a una gran librería situada en la décima planta de un enorme edificio. Allí, Muka compró 3 libros sobre derecho y Megumi uno de historia del arte.

Mas tarde fueron a la gran galería comercial, un enorme edificio de unas treinta y cinco plantas lleno de establecimientos de lo más variado.

Muka compro unas revistas del corazón, pilas y unos pantalones grises. Megumi, compro un kit de mechas (incitada por Muka) y un suéter de color rojo.

A la hora de comer regresaron a la residencia.

Megumi dejó el libro encima de la mesa y se detuvo a observar la foto Kensuke y ella cuando eran pequeños. Los recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente y no pudo evitar entristecerse.

- Kensuke... idiota... - musitó amargamente intentando no llorar.

De repente, la joven notó una mano sobre su hombro.

- No creas que he olvidado lo que te dije anoche.- dijo Muka sonriente.- Pienso arreglarte ese pelo.

Megumi sonrió, pues necesitaba ya un cambio y dejo que su amiga hiciese algo con sus cabellos.

La muchacha se sentó en una silla en el cuarto de baño y vio como Muka traía sendas tijeras con cara de psicópata.

- Pe... pero que vas a hacer? - pregunto la joven asustada.

- Tu déjame hacer a mi ! ! Ja, ja, ja

Megumi veía como sus largos cabellos caían sobre las baldosas del cuarto de baño.

Después, Muka trajo el kit de mechas que había comprado su compañera esa misma mañana. Le coloco el gorro en la cabeza y comenzó a extraerle, uno a uno finos mechones de pelo.

- Auch ! Ten cuidado! Qué duele! - protestó Megumi

- Lo siento mucho! Aunque te hubiese dolido mucho más con el pelo tan largo. He tenido que cortártelo un poco porque si no hubiese sido imposible hacer esto.

Al terminar de sacar las mechas, la muchacha preparo la mezcla que venia dentro de la caja en un recipiente y después la untó sobre la cabeza de Megumi.

Luego le dejo que actuase la mezcla media hora y después extrajo el gorro y lavo el cabello de la muchacha.

Poco más tarde, lo recorto un poco más, pues no se había esmerado demasiado en el recorte anterior, además, al llevarlo seco era mucho más difícil.

A continuación ella saco un secador de un armario y seco el pelo a la joven con un cepillo redondo.

- Bueno... me parece que ya he terminado! - exclamó Muka.

Megumi se levanto y se dirigió hacia el espejo.

- Anda! Esa soy yo ? - dijo ella sorprendida.

El cabello de la muchacha estaba cortado por bajo de la mandíbula, con las puntas metidas hacia adentro. Por todo el pelo estaban repartidas infinidad de finas mechas de color rubio. Verdaderamente, Megumi estaba preciosa.

- A que he hecho un gran trabajo? - dijo Muka alegremente fingiendo aires de grandeza.

- Muchas gracias! Ahora estoy mucho más fresquita! Je, je, je...

- No hay de que! Además dicen que cortarse el pelo alegra a la gente! No se si será verdad!

- Cuando mi hermana iba al instituto se corto el pelo pensando que así se olvidaría de un amor perdido... que tontería, verdad? - musito Megumi intentando aparentar frialdad sobre el tema.

- Por amor se hacen muchas tonterías...

- Lo se... y siempre te tiene que salir todo mal...

La joven agradeció a Muka todas las molestias causadas y, después de esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento bastante extraña se tumbo en la cama.

La joven miro a Megumi un tanto desconcertada, recogió el cuarto de baño y se sentó a mirar la Tv.

- Oh... Kensuke... por que tuviste que dejarme... - murmuro entre sueños.

Muka escucho los quejidos de su compañera, pero prefirió no decir nada... no quería empeorar las cosas.

Una semana mas tarde comenzó la universidad, era el primer día, y Megumi iba un poco perdida.

- Mira Meg.- dijo Muka mientras llegaban a las puertas del campus.- Ve a la facultad de Bellas Artes, lo encontraras enseguida pues en el jardín de la entrada hay estatuas de arte moderno, con formas extrañas... Cuando entres busca tu nombre en el tablón, están todas las clases a las que debes asistir... suerte !

Ambas se despidieron. Muka, con un vestido blanco de tirantes correteo hasta que Megumi la perdió de vista.

La joven llego hasta un edificio rodeado de esculturas abstractas. Arriba de la puerta principal habían unas letras que decían "Facultad de Bellas Artes"

Megumi entro algo temerosa, había muchisima gente apelotonada en la entrada, acercándose a los grandes tablones del vestíbulo. Haciendo lo imposible, la muchacha pudo divisar su nombre entre las miles de letras.

- Megumi Matsura.- leyó ella.- Primer curso. Grupo numero 14...

Saco de su mochila una libreta y apunto como pudo el horario.

- A primera hora del lunes... escultura en la clase 23... - dijo ella intentando saber por donde se iba a dicha clase.

A su lado, vio a una chica que apuntaba el horario de primero del grupo numero 14, y Megumi penso que al ser compañera suya sabría por donde se iría. La joven era pelirroja, de cabellos lisos, aunque se notaba que se alisaba el pelo, con grandes ojos azules, su cuerpo era delgado y debería medir sobre 1' 68 metros. Era bastante extraña para ser una japonesa pues su aspecto era una mezcla entre japonesa y occidental.

- Hola ! Me llamo Megumi Matsura. Eres de primero 14?

- Si ! - respondió la muchacha dejando de escribir.- Me llamo Malena Sakurai. Encantada!

- Lo mismo digo. Sabes por donde se va a la clase 23?

- Si... esta en el cuarto piso... Vamos!

Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Todavía se podía percibir el olor a lejía sobre las baldosas.

- Malena no es un nombre japonés, verdad? - pregunto Megumi.

- No, es español. Mi padre es japonés, pero mi madre es española, de ahí el nombre. Ella quería que conservase algo de mis raíces latinas y me puso ese nombre.

- Ahh... ya decía yo que me recordabas algo a una chica occidental. Ja, ja, ja...

Ambas sonrieron, y al poco rato llegaron a su destino.

Era una sala bastante grande, llena de grandes masas de arcilla cubiertas con bolsas de plástico, encima de unas banquetas de hierro.

Habían unas 13 personas en la sala cuando las chicas dos llegaron. En la pared izquierda había una mesa, y en ella, una mujer de unos 35 años sentada tras ella. La mujer tenia los cabellos castaño claro y ondulados y sus ojos almendrados estaban puestos sobre unos informes.

Las dos muchachas se acomodaron en unas banquetas, frente a las masas de arcilla.

Megumi noto que alguien la llamaba tocándole en el hombro.

- Hola! Me llamo Niki Susukawa... veo que vamos a la misma clase.

La joven era rubia, de cabellos lacios y semi largos, sus ojos azules y brillantes resaltaban en su rostro.

- Yo soy Megumi Matsura

- Y yo Malena Sakurai

- Este sitio es tan distinto al instituto... - dijo Malena mirando a su alrededor.

- Si, la verdad es que si...- respondió Niki.- Al principio es muy extraño todo, pero cuando te acostumbras te lo pasas muy bien! Te dan muchisima libertad comparado con el instituto. Este es mi segundo año aquí y me encanta!

- Has repetido curso? - pregunto Megumi.

- Si, pero porque el año pasado tuve problemas en mi familia, mi madre enfermo y no pude venir a clase mucho... pero por suerte ella ya esta bien y puedo continuar con mis estudios!

- Me alegro mucho! - respondió Megumi.- Por cierto... la mujer que esta ahí sentada... quien es?

- Es la señorita Yuri Hamasaki. Es la profesora de escultura. Una mujer realmente inteligente! Allí donde la ves... tiene la carrera de bellas artes con el doctorado y la de filosofía, además de hablar seis idiomas aparte del japonés: Ingles, Francés, Alemán, Español e Italiano. Aparte del latín, pero ese no lo cuento ya que es una lengua muerta.

- Vaya! Eso si que es tener ganas de estudiar! - comento Malena.

- El año pasado la llamaban "la Venus de fuego" Porque tiene la belleza de la diosa griega Venus y la calidez del fuego...

- Uff...- suspiro Megumi.- Es muy estricta?

- Depende... aunque es muy simpática con sus alumnos! Pero es muy perfeccionista... si...

la clase empezó, cada uno se sentó en su asiento y la señorita Hamasaki comenzó la clase... la mañana transcurrió mas o menos igual...

Al final de la clase, Megumi se despidió de sus nuevas amigas y regreso a la residencia, no sabia a que hora regresaría Muka, y le apetecía descansar...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Cuanto personaje nuevo, verdad? Y cada uno tiene su significado! Malena Sakurai es mi querida Malena, de la ML de mmboy (Gracias primi por tus comentarios, me haces muy feliz), Niki Susukawa por Niki, también de la ML de mmboy (Gracias por prestarte a ser uno de mis personajes! Eres un solecito) y Yuri Hamasaki por mi queridisima amiguita del alma Amparo (Gracias por darme esos momentos de cachondeo y alegrarme la vida)


	21. Un nuevo amigo

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 21: Un nuevo amigo**

Ha pasado una semana desde que las clases comenzaron. Megumi cada vez, se adaptaba mejor a su nueva vida y, le gustaba, pero echaba en falta a sus padres y Kensuke, aunque ella sabia muy bien que el le había hecho mucho daño.

Aquella mañana irradiaba el sol como si todavía fuese verano, pese a estar ya en Septiembre, Megumi tenia una hora de descanso, se sentó junto a sus amigas en uno de los céspedes cercanos a Bellas Artes.

Niki dormía, los rayos del sol se posaban en su espalda y hacían resaltar su cabello dorado. Había doblado sus anchos pantalones para que la luz llegase a sus piernas y las broncease, añorando así el ya finalizado verano.

Megumi conversaba animadamente con Malena, la cual reía sin parar.

La joven se despojo de su camiseta dejando al descubierto otra, esta vez de tirantes, en su espalda lucia un bonito tatuaje de un dragón azul estilo mitología europea, no japonesa.

- Que tatuaje mas bonito! - exclamó Megumi.

- Si, es un dragón, su nombre es Lekka.. es como una especie de ángel de la guarda para mi...

- Es precioso! Pero dolerá, no?

- No ! Solo cuando te lo están haciendo... podrías hacerte uno !

- Ja, ja... me lo pensare Male chan.

El sonido de la alarma del reloj de Malena despertó a Niki

- Ehhh... de que es hora ya ? No me entero!

Todas rieron...

Por la noche Megumi estaba sentada en una de las hamacas de la terraza.

- En el fondo me gusta mi nueva vida... aunque siento un vacío dentro de mi.- penso la muchacha. Cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa ondeara sus cabellos.

En su mente se le aparecieron imágenes del pasado...

Megumi abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Muka.

- Pensando en tu chico ? - pregunto ella.

- Oh! Claro que no!

- Je, je... voy a bajar a las cabinas para llamar a mi casa, me acompañas ?

- Por supuesto ! Así yo también llamo a mi casa!

Ambas bajaron. Había bastante gente intentando llamar, así que tuvieron que guardar cola un rato.

Ya por fin, ambas pudieron ponerse en contacto con sus hogares.

La joven penso en llamar a su amiga Yukiko, pero recordó que se habia marchado a vivir a Hiroshima junto con Takashi, así que descartó esa llamada, y optó con llamar solamente a su casa.

Muka no hacia mas que reírse y Megumi esperaba tono tras tono, que alguien descolgase el teléfono.

- Si ? - respondió Kensuke

- Ah! Hola ! Soy Megumi... yo... no están nuestros padres en casa ? - dijo ella nerviosamente.

- No, salieron a cenar, yo estoy estudiando... que tal te van las clases?

- Muy bien... genial!

- Hay bastante gente, pero esta muy bien, por lo menos se puede jugar al fútbol muy bien! Bueno... yo...

- Si... - susurro la joven pensando en que el muchacho iba a decirle algo cariñoso por su parte o incluso, replantearse su relación!

- No nada, solo que yo... yo...

- Si... que?

- Te... tengo que dejarte.. yo... lo siento Megumi... perdóname...

- No ! Espera Kensuke ! ! ! !

Antes de poder decir nada el joven colgó.

- Ese tonto... - musitó ella cabizbaja colgando el aparato.- Por que eres así? Por que no puedes quererme... ?

La muchacha salió de la cabina, Muka la esperaba fuera.

- No tienes muy buena cara...

- No... en serio

- Has estado hablando con Kensuke, verdad? Eso te ha deprimido...

- Como sabes que... ??

- Has gritado su nombre.- dijo la joven.- Se ha oído desde fuera claramente.

Megumi se enrojeció.

- Es tu novio?

- Ya ni lo se... el ha vivido conmigo desde siempre - contesto Megumi tristemente-... nacimos juntos... crecimos juntos y... llegamos a querernos, si es que se puede decir así... el me dejo porque decía que no era correcto seguir con nuestra relación... porque en mi familia ya hay bastante lío como para tener otro mas...

- Tranquila, cielo! - dijo Muka intentando animar a la muchacha.- Quiero presentarte a una persona, el es amigo mío desde el año pasado y es muy buen chico. Quizás así te animaras!

Ambas subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, era una de las plantas masculinas del edificio. Discurrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación numero 42.

Muka golpeo la puerta con sus dedos y en pocos segundos apareció tras la puerta un chico. El joven tendría unos 20 años, delgado en extremo, su cabello, largo y oscuro caía sobre su cara dejando al descubierto una enorme nariz. Apenas se podían distinguir sus ojos. Vestía con unos pantalones de bolsillos anchos, de color verde militar y una camiseta negra del grupo X-Japan.

- Hola Muka! - dijo el muchacho.- Que te trae por aquí ? Caramba ! Ese vestido hace resaltar tus "encantos femeninos."

- Oh ! Gracias Matsuyama - respondió ella intentando mostrar amabilidad y haciendo caso omiso al comentario.- Esta Soujiro?

- Si, espera, ahora le aviso.

El muchacho desapareció en el interior de la habitación.

- Este es Hiromu Matsuyama. Estudia informática y es un salido mental!

Megumi intento controlar su risa.

En ese momento un chico distinto salió a la puerta. El era alto y atlético, de cabellos negros, que caían por su frente, y ojos verdes. Vestía con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos, de su cuello prendía una toalla.

- Perdonadme, es que acabo de salir de la ducha y me estaba vistiendo... - dijo el joven.

- No pasa nada.- contesto Muka.- Solo quería presentarte a una persona. Soujiro, ella es Megumi Matsura, mi compañera de habitación, estudia Bellas Artes.

- Encantado. Soy Soujiro Hiyama. Si os esperáis un momento, podemos ir a la cafetería que esta al lado de la residencia a tomar algo, que os parece?

- Genial! - respondió Megumi

- Id vosotros.- añadió Muka.- Yo tengo que ducharme.- Hasta luego!

La muchacha desapareció escaleras arriba.

- Vaya cara que tiene... - penso Megumi.- Se ha duchado hace dos horas... Esta chica lo único que quería era dejarnos a solas.. en fin! (resignación) que le vamos a hacer!

La pareja bajo hasta la salida de la residencia, una voz les interrumpió antes de poder salir.

- Sabéis muy bien que dentro de una hora cierro la puerta.- dijo Susako detrás del mostrador mientras mordisqueaba unas galletas.

- No se preocupe señorita Ocetawa! - respondió Soujiro.- En menos de 15 minutos estamos de vuelta.

- Mas os vale o dormiréis en la calle esta noche... - exclamó la mujer antes de comer otra de sus galletas.

En un edificio cercano a la residencia se encontraba una cafetería. Megumi y Soujiro entraron y tomaron asiento en una mesa pegada a una ventana, desde allí se podía ver la calle y parte de la Universidad.

La joven estaba algo confusa, era la primera vez que se tomaba tantas confianzas con alguien que no conocía.

- Bueno... Muka me ha dicho que estudias Bellas Artes... - dijo el muchacho amablemente.- Yo estudio psicología...

- Ahh.- Megumi no sabia que contestar.

- Vamos ! No estés tan tensa! - exclamo Soujiro.- Ni que fuera un demonio o algo parecido!

El joven sonrió, y la chica al ver esa sonrisa tan perfecta y resplandeciente en el rostro del chico solo le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Kensuke.

- Además, en tu rostro veo algún resto de depresión... a que no me equivoco? Vamos! Anímate! Oh ! Te gusta nadar?

- No he nadado desde hace muchisimo tiempo! No se si me acordare ya! Ja, ja, ja! Cuando era pequeña siempre participaba en los campeonatos de natación del colegio junto a Kensuke... yo...

Ella paro en seco, por que tuvo que repetir ese nombre? El era parte del pasado y probablemente lo dijo inconscientemente, como si aquel muchacho con el que estaba sentada fuera ya parte de su vida desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- Oh ! perdona.- replico la joven.- Por un momento he creído que te conocía desde siempre...

- Ja, ja... a veces pasa.- respondió el.- Como te decía, pertenezco al club de natación, y si quieres, podríamos quedar para ir a nadar. La piscina de la Universidad es muy buena!

- Ok ! Por que no?

- Oh! - exclamo Soujiro mirando su reloj.- Son las diez menos tres minutos! La señorita Ocetawa es muy puntual y cierra a las diez en punto! Mas vale que nos demos prisa!

Pagaron sus consumiciones rápidamente y corrieron hasta la residencia. Por suerte, Susako aun no había cerrado pese a haber pasado cinco minutos de la hora señalada.

- Habéis tenido suerte esta vez.- dijo la mujer chistosamente sosteniendo las llaves en su mano.- La próxima vez no tendré compasión. Buenas noches chicos!

Los jóvenes subieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones. Megumi entró sigilosamente y cerro la puerta tras de si. Muka dormía.

- Es un chico encantador! - penso antes de ir a dormir.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Gracias por continuar leyendo mi fanfic! LA verdad es que nunca pense que iba a resultar tan largo! Pero debo deciros que disfruto escribiendo ! Muchas gracias. En cuanto a los personajes nuevos que han salido en este episodio, la mayoría fue por pura casualidad. A Soujiro ya le tenia en mente desde hacia ya muchisimo tiempo. Seria un amigo en el que Megumi pueda confiar y olvidarse de los malos momentos. Matsuyama salió de mi imaginación de improvisto, necesitaba un compañero que habitación para Soujiro, y que mejor que un extraño estudiante de informática? Gracias Malena por inspirarme a Lekka, el dragón que lleva tatuado en su espalda el personaje del que me inspire en ti. Para cualquier cosa, por favor escribidme!


	22. El accidente

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 22: El accidente**

El otoño comenzó, hacia mas de dos semanas que no cesaba de llover. Megumi había cambiado sus ropas de verano por las de invierno, pues el frío era mas fuerte día tras día.

Cada vez mas congeniaba mas con Soujiro, se llevaban muy bien ! Era un buen amigo en el que podía confiar, pero solo era una amistad! Por ahora no lo veía como una posible relación.

Megumi tomo la costumbre de ir a nadar a la piscina de la universidad tres veces por semana, eso la mantenía en buena forma. A veces iba sola, otras con Soujiro o con Muka.

Aquella tarde las dos muchachas regresaban de su entrenamiento, eran ya mas de las ocho de la tarde, antes de entrar en su habitación oyeron unos ruidos en la puerta contigua, en la habitación 55. De pronto salió Matsuyama muy feliz de allí.

- Este año continua Kaysa? - le pregunto Muka al joven.

Este solo sonrió y bajo a su habitación.

- Quien es Kaysa? - pregunto intrigada Megumi.

- Soy yo! - respondió una chica que salió de la habitación.

Ella tendría sobre los 21 años, era delgada, de cabellos oscuros, largos y lisos que le cubrían toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, sus ojos, vivos e inquietos eran de color café. Su delgado cuerpo solo estaba cubierto con una cortisima combinación de encaje negro.

- Me llamo Kaysa y estudio magisterio. - musito la joven amablemente.

- A ella le encanta montar fiestas en su habitación.- comento Muka.

- Bueno... cada uno tiene sus vicios, je, je, je. Creo que soy la única que no tiene compañera de habitación, así tengo total libertad para hacer lo que me plazca y con o quienes me plazcan. Ja, ja, ja...

Megumi estaba un poco anonadada con su vecina.- Como puede ser la gente así?

Las dos se despidieron de Kaysa y regresaron a su habitación.

- El primer año que estuvo aquí era mucho mas tranquila.- dijo Muka mientras se ponía el pijama.- Hasta que descubrió la forma de montar sus fiestas sin peligro.

- Si! Eso quería yo saber! - exclamo Megumi.- Como hace para que no la descubran?

- Bueno, aparte de que ella es una caradura y hace lo que quiere, descubrió que la señorita Ocetawa duerme plácidamente todas las noches y no hay manera de despertarla, mas que nada porque aparte que todas las habitaciones están insonorizadas. Ella duerme en el primer piso, junto a la sala de estudios y calculando, nuestras habitaciones se encuentran tres pisos mas arriba y justamente al otro extremo, por lo que no hay peligro. EL único fallo de la residencia que por las noches en las habitaciones se puede hacer lo que se quiera, es decir, aunque hay una alarma en la planta baja y primer piso, los estudiantes pueden ir de una habitación a otra sin peligro de ser descubiertos. De ahí, Kaysa tomo sus "libertades."

- Ahh... es por eso que no me di cuenta de sus juergas... no sabia que las habitaciones estuviesen insonorizadas.

- Si, así es... Kaysa lleva en la residencia 3 años mas o menos. Cuando yo llegue el año pasado me contaba mi antigua compañera de habitación todos sus desmadres, ella era amiga de Hayashibara. A veces iba a su habitación. Yo entre en ella un par de veces. Una de ellas fue una fiesta que organizo. La habitación entera estaba llena de botellas de sake y whisky derramadas por los suelos... y habían por lo menos diez o quince personas allí.

- Una cosa que no entiendo.- repuso Megumi.- desde que entro esta sin compañera de habitación, no?...Y eso? No han querido ponerle a nadie o que!

- Ella es de muy buena familia.- prosiguió Muka.- Su padre paga el doble para que su hija este en una habitación ella sola. Por eso no tiene compañera de cuarto.

- Ahh...

- Según dicen su padre se harto de tenerla en casa y la mando a una residencia a ver si se espabilaba...

- Ja, ja, ja... y que espabilamiento!!

Las dos continuaron hablando y enseguida se fueron a dormir...

A la mañana siguiente, que era domingo, Megumi fue a la piscina, como de costumbre, por la tarde estudiaría, los exámenes se aproximaban día tras día y no podía perder mucho tiempo.

La muchacha se situó en el trampolín, cerro los ojos y extendió sus brazos. Ella llevaba un bañador de competición, un gorro de látex que cubría sus cabellos y una gafas de piscina.

Tomo impulso y salto, su cuerpo subió, ella giro y cayo al agua perfectamente. Se deslizo por el fluido y en pocos segundos llego hasta la escalera donde emergió su cuerpo.

La joven escucho unos aplausos que provenían de la izquierda.

- Un salto excelente.- dijo Soujiro.- Acabo de llegar, pero a tiempo como para ver tu genialidad en el agua. Enhorabuena! Pronto te convertirás en la nueva Esther Williams.

- Oh! No exageres! - respondió la muchacha ruborizándose levemente.- Solo me gusta hacer tonterías. No ha sido un salto de verdad ! Je, je, je...

El joven se acerco a la escalera donde estaba apoyada Megumi y le susurro chistosamente.

- Te puedo dar clases particulares. Me ofrezco coger tu cuerpo semidesnudo en el agua...

Ella puso cara de espanto y le lanzo al agua. Enseguida emergió.

- Solo era una broma Meg! Ja, ja, ja...

- Mas te vale! - grito ella saliendo por completo de la piscina y dirigiéndose al borde.- Allá voy!

La muchacha se arrojo a la piscina. Sin querer, ella cayo encima de Soujiro. El la abrazo para que la joven no sufriera ningún golpe y se sumergieron al fondo de la piscina. Pero Megumi se espanto por el choque, y se desmayo.

Cuando la joven despertó se encontraba en la enfermería de la piscina. Tumbada en una camilla y tapada con una manta. El bañador estaba completamente seco. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Soujiro durmiendo en una silla junto a ella.

Megumi le miro con ternura. El la había protegido cuando cayo... los brazos del muchacho enroscados en su cuerpo al caer era lo ultimo que recordaba.

Se levanto de la camilla con cuidado, le dolía la cabeza, pero podía coordinar sus movimientos. Se acerco al muchacho y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura. El reacciono de inmediato.

- Meg! - exclamo Soujiro.- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien !

- Solo fue un pequeño desmayo... - comento ella.

- Pequeño? Llevas mas de 2 horas durmiendo!

- Uh! Pues una pequeña siesta... jejejeje - rió la muchacha.

- Iban a llamar a una ambulancia, pero el medico te reconoció y dijo que no era nada, pero que te dejásemos dormir...

En ese momento un socorrista entro en la enfermería, y al ver que la joven se encontraba bien, la dejo marchar.

Pasado un rato, después de que ambos se vistieran, salieron del recinto con dirección a la residencia.

- Soujiro... - musito Megumi mirando al suelo.- Gracias por protegerme en la piscina...

- No tiene importancia... es lo mínimo que podía hacer! No dejaría nunca que te pasase nada si yo pudiese evitarlo.

La muchacha sonrió tímidamente, Soujiro era alguien que sabia que no le iba a fallar.

- Kensuke... por que tu no quisiste ser tan maravilloso conmigo como lo es Soujiro... ? - penso ella amargamente.

- Oh! ya casi es la hora de comer! - exclamo el joven.- Démonos prisa o nos cerraran el comedor!

Ambos se apresuraron... una ráfaga de aire soplo, haciendo que algunas de las hojas de los arboles del campus fueran arrastradas por el viento...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Soujiro no surge exactamente como un rival para Kensuke, aunque muchos me lo han dicho, si no como un amigo del sexo opuesto para Megumi. Es un chico muchisimo mas lanzado y abierto que Kensuke. Bueno, todavía queda mucha trama por delante, así que ya la iréis descubriendo poco a poco... Muchas gracias a Gisselle por haberme inspirado el personaje que Kaysa, eres un sol! Para cualquier cosa podéis escribirme


	23. Tú no sabes nada

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 23: Tú no sabes nada**

Los primeros copos de nieve llegaron a mediados de diciembre.

"Las temperaturas en los próximos días seguirán disminuyendo. La ola de frío sufrida en la zona este continu..." PIP Muka apago la televisión con el mando y se acurruco en el sofá.

- Brrrrrrr, que frío que hace! - se lamentó la joven mientras se tapaba con una manta.- Este año las temperaturas son mucho más bajas que el anterior!

- A mi no me desagrada.- sonrió Megumi cerrando sus libros.- Hacia años que no nevaba! Recuerdo que las Navidades pasadas llovió...

- Pues vaya... de todas formas estropea algo... - respondió la muchacha algo molesta.

Megumi comenzó a reírse de manera sobrehumana. Muka dio un pequeño salto del susto y miro extrañada a su compañera.

- Sucede algo? - pregunto la joven rubia.

- je, je.- Megumi seco sus lagrimas producidas por la risa.- Es que recuerdo que en esa noche que llovió estuve a punto de besarme con Kensuke! Y la lluvia lo estropeo! Me ha hecho gracia cuando has dicho que "de todas formas estropea algo."

- je, je... pues no se... yo me hubiese enfadado si me hubiese estropeado un buen beso!

- Claro que me enfade! Pero estaba demasiado distraída con el... "Oh! Por lo menos se esta empezando a decidir!" El es demasiado cortado con las chicas y, demasiado ético... pero bueno, todo el mundo tenemos nuestros defectos...

- Claro! Nadie es perfecto... oh! Vas a ir a casa en Navidad?

- Hmmm... - dijo pensativa Megumi.- Ya veremos... depende. Según como vaya con los exámenes... Piensa que son nada mas acabar las vacaciones de Navidad...

- Yo iré un día si eso, a estar con mi familia y mi novio! Hace mucho tiempo que no les veo con todo el jaleo de la Universidad. Pero claro, necesito estudiar! El primer día cuando regresemos tengo un examen de mas de mil paginas de apuntes!

- Caray! Oh! Ya son casi las nueve! Vamos ya a cenar?

Muka salto del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta. Calzo sus deportivas y bajo junto con Megumi hacia el comedor. Después de cenar, se acercaron a las cabinas para llamar a sus respectivos hogares.

Megumi llamo a su casa y en seguida contesto una niña.

- Miyu? - pregunto la muchacha.

- Tía Meg!!!! - exclamo la jovencita casi gritando.- Que tal estas? Y la residencia? Hay muchos chicos? Es dura la universidad?

- Ja, ja... tranquila sobrinita! Estoy bien! La universidad es muy distinta al colegio. Y la residencia es otro mundo. Ves a gente muy distinta...

- Que guai! Jo... yo aun estoy en primero de secundaria... como me gustaría llegar a la universidad ya...

- Paciencia chiqui... ya veras como llegaras! Por cierto, están tus abuelos por ahí?

- Si, pero están ocupados con el horno y... Es Megumi! - grito Miyu apartando su voz del altavoz del teléfono.- Queréis hablar con ella? Ah, vale...

- Se pondrán en unos minutos... Es que mis padres se han ido y me han dejado con los abuelos y con el tío Kensuke y... eh! Dame el teléfono! Y no corras a esconderte para hablar con ella! Vuelve aquiii... - la voz de la niña se perdió en la lejanía.

- Meg ? - dijo una voz masculina.- Que tal te va? Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti!

- Hola Kensuke! - respondió la muchacha.- Que tal te va en la uni ? La mía es genial! Hay muchisima gente y en la residencia me lo paso de fábula! A ver si un día de estos te pasas por aquí!

- Bueno... si... ya veremos... es que estoy muy ocupado con los exámenes...y... en fin... yo... ya veremos...

- Me parece que estas poniendo excusas para no verme... tan... tan mala soy que no quieres ni mirarme a la cara? .- musito la joven tristemente.

- No! Es mentira! No se por que me dices eso!

- Lo sabes perfectamente...

- Oh! Porque siempre que hablamos surge ese tema... Meg, Tu no sabes los motivos que me llevaron a actuar así...

- Pues dímelos...

- Yo... oh... no hay nada que decir ahora...

- Yo te sigo queriendo Kensuke! - ella comenzó a llorar.- Eres algo muy importante en mi vida...

- Yo... Megumi... yo te...

- Heyyy Megumiii!!!!!! - gritaron Rumi, Chiyako, Jin y Yoji nada mas descolgar el auricular.

- Ho... hola... papa... mama... Chiyako... Jin... - contesto Megumi algo asustada.

La muchacha escucho el sonido que Kensuke hizo al colgar y eso la entristeció, pero no quería desanimarse, y estuvo hablando con sus padres un tiempo.

- Vas a venir en Navidad ? - pregunto Rumi.

- No! - contesto Megumi de repente. Pareció como si se le escapase involuntariamente de los labios.- Después de fiestas tengo los peores exámenes y necesito estudiar...

- Que lastima... de todas formas tienes que venir a vernos...Hace ya casi cuatro meses que te fuisteis...

- Oh! Mama... tengo que colgar! Se me esta acabando el dinero de la tarjeta... adiós!

La muchacha colgó el auricular, extrajo la tarjeta telefónica de la ranura y salió de la cabina. Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a lamentarse.

- Estas bien? - dijo Muka que la esperaba desde hacia ya un rato.- No tienes muy buena cara... subamos a la habitación!

Ambas subieron en silencio. Al llegar a la habitación Kaysa salió de la suya con tan solo una camisa que le cubría hasta mitad del muslo y dijo:

- Estoy organizando una fiesta de Navidad, quiero que vengáis! Será el día 24 a las once y media de la noche.

Después ella se encerró en su habitación dejando a las dos muchachas en mitad del pasillo.

- Vaya con la vecina! - exclamo Megumi.

- Je, je... es siempre así... iremos? Es por animarnos un poco...

- Oh... ya veremos... y, por cierto... la señorita Ocetawa no se enterara o algo parecido? Me extraña mucho que no escuche todo el jaleo, aunque las habitaciones estén insonorizadas, oirá algo o, al menos eso pienso yo...

- Bueno... yo también pienso eso, pero creo que al final hace como si no supiera nada y hace la vista gorda... esta residencia es un tanto singular! Je, je, je...

- Ya veo, ya... bueno... pues iremos! De todas formas será divertido! Y si no nos gusta, podemos irnos a nuestra habitación... estamos al lado!

Megumi intento mostrar su cara mas sonriente, y cuando Muka la dejo para irse a duchar, se tumbo en la cama y comenzó a lamentarse hasta que al fin se quedo profundamente dormida...

Una semana mas tarde comenzaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Parte de los inquilinos de la residencia marcharon unos días a sus hogares para visitar a su familia, pero, la mayoría continuo en el edificio.

La señorita Ocetawa irradiaba felicidad, tenia un gran espíritu navideño y eso se hizo presente cuando comenzó a decorar de arriba abajo toda la residencia: la entrada, los corredores, el comedor, la sala de juegos... e incluso colocó un pequeño abeto de plástico encima del mostrador.

Por las mañanas, Megumi hacia algo de ejercicio en la piscina, por las tardes estudiaba o salía a dar una vuelta con Muka o con Niki y Malena, y por la noche miraba un rato la televisión y se ponía a estudiar.

Ese día, las dos muchachas se encontraban en su habitación, el mal tiempo hacia imposible que salieran, por lo que pasaron toda la tarde allí encerradas. Muka había comprado por la mañana algunas revistas y, en ese momento las ojeaba, acurrucada en el sofá. Megumi salió del cuarto de baño después de darse una ducha. Pasó al lado de Muka y algo le hizo que se fijara en la portada de una de las revistas del corazón que había sobre la mesa. En ella aparecía una exuberante joven de cabellos largos y rizados, con unas enormes gafas de sol que ocultaban su mirada. A su lado, un conocido actor la sujetaba por la cintura.

- Me resulta familiar... - musitó Megumi cogiendo la revista mientras observaba con detenimiento la portada.

- Te refieres a la chica de la portada? Es una modelo muy popular! - dijo Muka.- Aunque también es famosa por sus sonados romances.

- No creo que me suene por haberla visto en algún anuncio, si no por algo más personal... me parece que la conozco...

- Conoces a Sizuka Sugata?! - exclamó entusiasmada Muka.

- Si... Sizuka Sugata?! Ya decía yo que me resultaba familiar! Caray! Por una parte ha cambiado mucho, pero por otra sigue siendo la zorra de siempre...

- Err... Se puede saber de que hablas? De que conoces a esa modelo?

- Bueno... estudiábamos en el mismo instituto y tuve algún pequeño percance con ella. Más que nada por esos "sonados romances."

- Jo, que suerte el conocer a un famoso... - dijo Muka lamentándose.- Pero ese tipo de gente tiende a tenérselo muy creído

- Ja, ja... a veces no sabes si es una suerte o una desgracia... - respondió Megumi chistosamente.

- Tienes razón! Vayamos a cenar, ya casi es la hora de apertura del comedor.

- Sí!

Los días pasaron y por fin llegó la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora** : Ufff !! Termino de escribir este capitulo en plenas vacaciones... tumbada en una hamaca y con el ordenador portátil, tomando un refresco mientras escucho el sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento... esto es vida ! Lastima que se acaben tan pronto ! De todas formas aun quedan varios meses para empezar las clases !


	24. La fiesta

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 24: La fiesta**

Después de que la señorita Ocetawa cerrase la residencia, y se marchase a dormir, Kaysa empezó a llevar a cabo sus planes.

En la habitación 56 estaban nuestras dos chicas. Muka llevaba un vestido corto de color rosa y Megumi con unos vaqueros y un suéter rojo.

- Desde que te conozco siempre has llevado ese colgante de la rosa.- comentó Muka.- Es de alguien especial?

- Si... - Megumi ocultó la cadena con el colgante debajo de su suéter.- Es algo muy especial... es como una parte de mi...

- Bueno, supongo que eso está bien, los amuletos son muy importantes para las personas, y más si es de alguien especial...

- Claro! Tú no tienes ninguno?

- Oh... si se puede decir así...- la muchacha puso cara de aprensión. Ella abrió una caja y sacó de ella un liguero de color rojo. Megumi se asombró.

- Me lo regaló Matsuyama, me dijo que me lo pusiera cada vez que fuera a verle... Y luego tuvo la insensatez de decirme que sería muy feliz si fuera todas las noches! Ese chico está mal de la cabeza...

- Vaya! Está bastante salido!

- Bastante?? Está más salido que el canto de una mesa!

- Ja, ja...

Alrededor de las once y media fueron a la habitación de su vecina. Al entrar, Megumi descubrió que era muy distinta a la suya, pese a que los espacios eran idénticos. Se notaba que Kaysa era una chica a la que el dinero no le faltaba. Los muebles eran similares a los de su habitación, aunque había una televisión de plasma, un ordenador último modelo equipado al completo y una enorme equipo de música. El suelo estaba cubierto con infinidad de suaves alfombras de tonos agradables a la vista.

Cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta, estaba ya casi ebria, solo vestía un finísimo vestido azul pastel.

- Pasad, pasad... - dijo ella alegremente sosteniendo una lata de cerveza en su mano.

En la habitación habrían sobre quince o veinte personas. Casi todas ellas hablando en círculos o bailando al son de la música. El que más llamaba la atención era Matsuyama. Él iba de un lado a otro, intentando ligar con cualquier chica, pero sin ningún éxito.

Rápidamente, Muka cogió una de las botellas de ginebra que había por encima de la mesa y se sirvió un vaso... y después otro... y otro... Al cabo de un rato ella reía y bailaba ebria encima de una silla bajo la atenta mirada de Matsuyama, que hacía todo lo posible por mirar bajo de la falda de la muchacha.

Megumi comenzó a aburrirse, ella no era una persona demasiado bebedora y sentía náuseas enseguida. Se sentó en el sofá y bajó la vista.

La joven sintió las manos de alguien en su rostro, tapándole los ojos.

- Quien soy? - preguntó una voz masculina.

- So... Soujiro? - respondió la muchacha insegura.

Las manos se retiraron y Megumi pudo ver al joven sonriente tras ella.

- Acaso lo dudabas? je, je, je... Muka ya me avisó de que vendrías... acaso estás aburrida? Las fiestas de Kaysa son un tanto alocadas por así decirlo...

- Ja, ja... supongo que si...

- Al principio lo ves todo muy divertido, pero si realmente "no te va el mismo rollo" que a ella, te empiezas a aburrir. Yo prefiero las cosas más tranquilas, supongo que soy un poco clasicista... Aunque las Navidades en esta residencia están muy bien! Vale la pena observar el gran espíritu navideño de la señorita Ocetawa!

- Ja, ja... Supongo que si... oye, no regresas a casa esta Navidad? - preguntó la muchacha intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

- Si, supongo que la nochevieja la pasaré con mi familia... y tú? No vas a casa a pasar las vacaciones? Acaso vives demasiado lejos de Tokyo?

- Que va! Yo vivo en Tokyo! Lo que pasa es que.. me viene muy mal porque el nada más acabar las vacaciones empiezan los exámenes! - respondió Megumi algo nerviosa.

- Yo creo que una persona por muy agobiada que esté siempre saca algo de tiempo para estar con su familia... o acaso es que hay algún motivo por el que no quieres volver a casa?

La joven se puso muy seria y desvió la mirada algo triste.

- Oh... perdóname... nunca debí preguntarte eso...

- No tranquilo! No tienes la culpa, es que a veces me pongo muy triste recordando el pasado...

- Es por culpa de tus padres? Acaso te maltrataban o algo así?

- No! Ni muchísimo menos! Solo es que, bueno, ya te conté que mi familia es un poco excéntrica, pero no es eso...

- Es por ese chico del que cuando alguna vez has pronunciado su nombre casi te has puesto a llorar? Ese tal Kensuke?

La joven asistió y bajo la cabeza, la música estaba demasiado alta, las canciones de moda del verano anterior sonaban sin cesar por toda la estancia.

- Si... es por eso.- Ella hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- Mis padres y otro matrimonio viven juntos en la misma casa desde antes de que nosotros naciésemos... ellos tienen un hijo llamado Kensuke, y, como una tonta me enamoré de él, pasaron ciertas cosas entre nosotros y, al final, ya no podía resistir más el tener que vivir junto a él, así que vine aquí...

- Nunca me habías contado nada sobre eso...

- No cuento muchas cosas sobre mi vida a los demás, y, tampoco se por qué te las estoy contando a ti! Supongo que será porque me caes muy bien y porque eres muy buena persona.

- Je, je... gracias! Estudio psicología, supongo que debo practicar! - musitó el muchacho chistosamente.

Megumi no sonrió, simplemente desvió su mirada. La música estaba demasiado alta y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Meg... no permitiré nunca que estés triste... yo te prometo que te protegeré siempre...

- Soujiro... yo...

- No digas nada... - el muchacho tapó los labios de la joven con yema de sus dedos.

Megumi sintió entonces algo extraño, una sensación caliente en pecho. Algo que no le había pasado desde que estaba junto a Kensuke.

- Meg... si tu quisieras podría protegerte para siempre...

El joven comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos, su mano se entrelazó con la de la muchacha. Ella ni podía oponer resistencia, estaba tan confusa y aturdida que no controlaba sus movimientos.

Al ver que Soujiro se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios cerró sus ojos y esperó... La música seguía sonando con fuerza en toda la habitación pero todavía se podía escuchar con claridad.

Al fin sus labios se tocaron, poco a poco... y muy lentamente... Megumi acarició la mejilla del joven, en su pensamiento miles de imágenes inconexas pasaban como fotogramas de una película, hasta que una se detuvo...

- Kensuke! - pensó ella exaltada.

Abrió loso ojos y vio el cabello negro de Soujiro, una lágrima fluyó de sus ojos y se apartó bruscamente.

- Lo siento... no puedo hacer esto... - musitó la muchacha levantándose del sofá.

- Por que? - contentó el joven nervioso.- No es nada malo! Tú me gustas mucho Meg!

- Perdóname... no puedo estar con alguien y pensar en otro... yo, sigo enamorada de Kensuke, aunque sé que ya es algo imposible pero... le sigo queriendo...

- Yo haré que le olvides!

- No... perdóname... soy tonta. - Ella secó sus lágrimas con su brazo.- Prefiero olvidarle por mi misma... Necesito tiempo. Eres una persona maravillosa Soujiro y no quiero perderte, pero... ahora no es el momento...

- Podemos seguir siendo amigos, verdad?

Megumi se giró y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto... buenas noches...

La joven abandonó la habitación. Muka cada vez más borracha bailaba junto a Matsuyama y Kaysa no hacía más que dar brincos encima de la cama mientras bebía de una botella de ron.

Soujiro cayó pesadamente sobre el sofá y una expresión de amargura invadió su rostro.

- Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? - dijo él.

Megumi cayó pesadamente sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar.

- Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? - sozolló ella.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora** : Mucha gente se quejaba que en estos capítulos no pasaba "nada interesante" Bueno... pues aquí tenéis! ^_^ No tengo mucho que decir... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!


	25. De vuelta y vuelta

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 25: De vuelta y vuelta**

Han pasado varios meses desde Navidad. La vida de Megumi transcurrió apaciblemente entre bloques de barro, pinturas al óleo y botellas de aguarrás. Desde el incidente de la fiesta de Kaysa, Soujiro se comporto como si no hubiese pasado nada aquella noche y por su parte, Megumi tampoco quería recordar nada, así todo ha quedado en una especie de sueño...

El final de curso se acerca, los exámenes finales agobian a todos los estudiantes. Durante aquellos días, la residencia Tsuki no Yume parecía desierta. Solo a veces se veía pasar a algún que otro inquilino cargado de libros. Eso si, la sala de estudios estaba abarrotada de gente, tanto que, la señorita Ocetawa tuvo que poner turnos para el uso de la estancia. Ese saturamiento se debía mas que nada a que en la sala había instalado un aparato de aire acondicionado. Aunque mucha gente optaba por su habitación. Además, con la llegada del buen tiempo, las temperaturas habían aumentado considerablemente, por lo que el calor hacia mas difícil estudiar.

Uno de esos días, Niki, Malena y Megumi se encontraban en la cafetería de su facultad. El local estaba casi desierto, las muchachas, aburridas y acaloradas, buscaban distracción a ese monótono momento observando a su alrededor. Un estudiante acababa uno de sus dibujos tras una taza de café y un cigarrillo, un decano charlaba tranquilamente con el camarero y, una chica clavaba carteles publicitarios en los tablones de anuncios.

- Por que no vamos el domingo al parque acuático? - dijo Niki intentando sacar un tema refrescante.

- Eh? - las dos jóvenes se quedaron algo confundidas.

- Vamos! Es casi verano! Y hace un calor insoportable! Estamos demasiado adormiladas! Necesitamos algo de diversión!

- Oh ! Por mi vale! Así estrenare mi nuevo bañador! - exclamó Malena con estrellitas en sus ojos.

- Por mi también - musitó Megumi.- Puedo llevar a mas gente?

- Claro ! Contra mas seamos mas nos divertiremos!

Todas comenzaron a hablar sobre aquello hasta que llego el turno de su siguiente clase.

Y, por supuesto, el domingo llegó puntual. Megumi y Muka llegaron a la puerta del parque acuático de Toshima-en que se encontraba al noroeste de la ciudad, entre los barrios de Nerima y Koyama. Ellas esperaron un buen rato pues llegaron muy temprano, a la media hora mas o menos aparecieron Soujiro y Matsuyama. El segundo, ataviado con unas enormes gafas de sol, una camiseta de colores chillones y un bañador no menos espantoso lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Muka hizo una mueca al verlo y seguidamente apareció una expresión de horror.

- Oh ! no... - replicó la joven.- El no!

- Hola Muka preciosa...- dijo el joven con cara de vicioso.

- Hola... - respondió ella con no mucho énfasis.

Megumi se alejó con Soujiro unos metros y le susurró al oído.

- Por que lo has tenido que traer? Sabes que Muka no lo soporta!

- Bueno... cuando supo que iba al parque acuático junto a varias chicas, entre ellas Muka. Me puso ojos suplicantes y al final estaba tan latoso que no pude negarme...

- Oh... bueno... Espero que hoy sea un buen día...

Poco rato después aparecieron Niki y Muka. Después de las debidas presentaciones, todos entraron al parque, se cambiaron en sus respectivas casetas y salieron a disfrutar del agua.

Cuando todas las chicas salieron al exterior ataviadas con sus bañadores y bikinis, los ojos de Matsuyama se abrieron de par en par y comenzaron a brillar.

- Dios mío! He muerto y estoy en el paraíso! - exclamó extasiado antes de correr hacia el agua.

Todos subieron al gran tobogán y se colocaron, uno detrás del otro, sentados frente a la rampa. Primero iba Soujiro, tras de el, Megumi, luego Muka, después Matsuyama (que el pobre parecía estar en un mundo de felicidad suprema) Malena y finalmente Niki. Todos se lanzaron a la vez, discurrieron pendiente hasta caer en el agua.

Lo único que Matsuyama tuvo en mente durante toda la mañana fueron los grandes y redondeados pechos de Muka (Y las de todas las feminas que les acompañaban...) La joven se sentía un tanto disgustada, no podía soportar a ese tipo mirándola libidinosamente todo el tiempo.

La hora de la comida llegó. Todo el grupo se aproximó a un restaurante de comida rápida que había dentro del recinto. Compraron unas hamburguesas, algunos refrescos y se sentaron en una de las mesas del exterior.

- Podríamos hacer estas salidas mas a menudo! - dijo Malena.- Me lo estoy pasando en grande!

- Seria estupendo.- añadió Megumi.

- Siiiii.... - Matsuyama fantaseaba constantemente en próximas salidas con Muka.

- Cuando acabe el curso me iré a Yokohama a ver a mi novio! - respondió intentando dejarle bien claro al muchacho de que tenia pareja.- El es alto, fuerte y ya me ha librado en muchas ocasiones de pretendientes... tendrías que ver sus brazos, son tres veces tu cuerpo...

El joven trago saliva y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Regresareis todos a casa por vacaciones, no? - pregunto Niki a los que habitaban en la residencia.

- Claro! - respondió Soujiro.- Desde las Navidades no he visto a mi familia y les echo de menos, y tu Meg? Volverás a casa?

- Ah... claro...- ella no parecía muy convencida. Tenia muchisimas ganas de ver a todos! Incluso a Kensuke pese a que aun no había superado su amor por el. La muchacha se planteó firmemente ir a pasar la mayor parte de sus vacaciones fuera de la residencia. E incluso iría a algún día a Kyoto a ver a Yukiko! Se dijo para si misma que serian las mejores vacaciones de toda su vida! Por lo que decidió disfrutar al máximo posible!

Después de comer, todo el grupo se dirigió a la zona de hamacas. Alquilaron las sillas y estuvieron descansando debajo de una sombrilla durante un rato.

Muka tomaba el sol, al igual que Niki y Malena. Matsuyama miraba tras sus enormes gafas de sol a todas las chicas que pasaban delante suyo.

Soujiro y Megumi charlaban animadamente.

- Meg... estas vacaciones podríamos quedar, que te parece? No voy a estar en Nagasaki todo el verano, volveré sobre mediados de Agosto... si tu quieres claro.

- Por supuesto! No voy a estar todos los días en casa! Ya tengo diecinueve años y es momento de que empiece a vivir la buena vida! No crees?

- Bien dicho! Por cierto... que va a pasar cuando te reencuentres con Kensuke?

- No lo se... supongo que cuando llegue el momento lo sabré, por ahora no me apetece pensar en eso... - la muchacha bajó la mirada.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites Meg! - El joven agarro las manos de la chica y la miro firmemente.

- Ya lo se... - Ella sonrió y finalmente ambos se abrazaron.- Es una suerte tenerte como amigo! Muchas gracias Soujiro!

Las semanas pasaron... El calor continuaba sofocando a los pobres estudiantes que se devanaban los sesos en los exámenes finales. Solo quedaban tres días! Tres angustiosos días! El barro y la arcilla parecían deshacerse en las aulas. Pero todos ponían mucho empeño y concentración a lo que estaban haciendo.

El curso terminó, todo nuestro grupo de amigos parecían haber aprobado todas las asignaturas excepto...

- AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! NO PUEDO CREERLO ! ! POR QUE ME HAN SUSPENDIDO DOS? - gritaba indignado Matsuyama.- ES IMPOSIBLE! YO HE ESTUDIADO MUCHO!

- Si... - añadió Muka.- Tu lo que has estado estudiando todo el año ha sido anatomía femenina...

- Tu me ayudaras a estudiar verdad? - pregunto el joven arrimándose considerablemente a la muchacha.

- Fuera de aquí descarado!

Soujiro se fue a Nagasaki en cuanto supo las notas, Megumi se quedo un poco desconsolada. A fin de cuentas había estado con el durante todo el curso y le echaría en falta. En cierto modo parecía que le atraía como algo mas que un simple amigo, pero tenia a Kensuke en la cabeza y eso la ofuscaba por completo.

Aquella noche, la joven llamó a su casa avisando de que en dos días iría. Muka se marcharía también en brevedad.

El día de la partida de Megumi, ambas estaban en su habitación. Ella preparaba su maleta en un macuto deportivo. Su compañera le dio ánimos y le deseaba que se lo pasase muy bien durante las vacaciones. Ambas se abrazaron, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas durante ese año.

- Nunca te desanimes por los imprevistos! Le dijo finalmente Muka antes de que se marchara.- Jamas pierdas los nervios por un hombre, aunque sepas que el es el hombre de tu vida. Tu eres la mejor!

Después de aquello. Megumi salió de la residencia. (Avisando previamente a la señorita Ocetawa de su ausencia, por supuesto) Se dirigió a la parada de metro mas cercana y tomo rumbo hacia su casa... su hogar durante toda su vida y que no había puesto los pies en el desde hacia ya casi un año.

Al llegar allá, su corazón comenzó a latir desmesuradamente. En su cuello prendía el colgante de Kensuke y se hacia mas visible ya que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes. La joven atravesó la entrada y después de respirar hondo llamó al timbre. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió. Una chica desconocida para ella estaba en la entrada. Ella era delgada, de cabellos castaños que caían graciosamente por sus hombros haciendo un bonito bucle en las puntas. Sus ojos almendrados y vivaces brillaban alegremente., y una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca. Vestía unos pantalones de algodón azules y una camisa blanca, en su cuello lucia un bonito colgante de un osito, a juego con sus pendientes

- Tu debes de ser Megumi ! - dijo ella felizmente.

La muchacha realmente estaba desconcertada. Quien era ella? Por que estaba allí?

Unos segundos mas tarde apareció Kensuke. No había cambiado mucho durante aquel año... Aunque a la joven le pareció igual o mas atractivo que la ultima vez.

- Meg! Exclamo el.- No te había reconocido con el pelo corto, estas muy guapa!

- Gra... gracias... pero... quien es esta chica?

- Ah.. perdona... ella es Kimi, mi novia.

CONTINUARA.

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, bueno... la cosa se pone interesante no creéis? (Ves, querida Malena como habría mas acción?) En este capitulo pasan muchas cosas pero el punto fuerte es la aparición de Kimi.


	26. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 26: Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que te marchaste**

- Su... su novia?? - Los ojos de Megumi se abrieron de par en par y volvió a mirar a la muchacha. No era posible! El no le había comentado nada! De todas formas recordó las palabras de Muka y se tranquilizo.

Todos pasaron al interior de la vivienda. Los adultos aun estaban trabajando, por lo que los tres estaban solos en la casa.

Megumi se sentó en uno de los sofás. Vio como Kimi y Kensuke se sentaban juntos, estrechados de la mano, por lo que terminó de creerse que si que estaban saliendo.

- Kensuke me ha hablado muchisimo de ti! - dijo Kimi alegremente.- Tenia tantas ganas de conocerte! Por cierto llevas un peinado muy bonito!

- Gracias... mi compañera de habitación me lo hizo el año pasado... lo llevaba demasiado largo y me hacia un aspecto muy infantil, por lo que decidí darle un tijeretazo.

Kensuke miraba a las dos chicas en silencio, para el esos temas no le eran muy interesantes pero, Megumi era Megumi y, sabia que él estaba en una situación un tanto delicada...

- Como os conocisteis? - preguntó la muchacha.

- Vamos a la misma Universidad y, ambos estudiamos periodismo! - respondió Kimi.

- Y... si no es mucho preguntar... como empezasteis a salir?

La joven hizo esa pregunta a propósito y miró a Kensuke algo molesta haciendo un ligero tono de reticencia. Era una indirecta perfecta y el muchacho lo sintió. Pero Kimi no, ella era muy legre y desconocía el pasado amoroso de su novio y el de Megumi.

- Bueno... en algunas clases estabamos juntos y, la verdad, tengo que reconocer que me atrajo desde el primer día y que intente conquistarlo, pero el parecía ignorarme por completo. Una vez tuvimos que hacer un proyecto juntos y fue una buena excusa para conocernos mejor. Al principio me daba excusas pero, un día me dijo que ya era hora de olvidar todo lo que le retenía al pasado, que necesitaba rehacer su vida y me aceptó...

- Una historia preciosa.- dijo Megumi mirando a Kensuke con aire de resentimiento.

- Oh ! Vaya ! Ya es muy tarde ! - dijo Kimi mirando su reloj plateado.- Tengo que irme! - la muchacha se despidió de ambos y se marchó.

La pareja se quedó a solas en mitad del comedor. El silencio reinaba por completo.

- Podrías haberme dicho que tenias novia! - dijo la joven.

- Intente decírtelo muchas veces! Pero siempre te ponías melancólica por teléfono y, no te lo podía decir!

- Que me ponía que? Perdona pero, tu eras el que decía... "Megumi... yo.. yo... tengo que colgar, lo siento" No hacías mas que confundirme! No te importó nada que me fuera a vivir a otro lado...

- Mira, hemos estado un tiempo separados y mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. Crees que no sentí el que te marchases? Pensabas que cuando te largaste a aquella residencia sin decirme una palabra, que por cierto me tuve que enterar por nuestros padres, no me dolió? Ver la casa totalmente vacía y tu habitación completamente desierta... y sin oír en muchisimo tiempo tu risa contagiosa y sin ver tu cara... Crees que no me sentí mal? Tienes que reflexionar en lo que has dicho, me parece que a la única que no le dolió fue a ti!

- Tu no sabes nada! Ni una sola vez me has llamado en todo este año, además... crees que me sentí genial cuando después de todo lo que pasó en el campamento, vinieses y me dijeras que no, que vaya locura y que no estaría bien que estuviésemos juntos y que nunca te quise como algo mas que una hermana? Eso es jugar con las personas, Kensuke. Y no esta bien.

- No podrías entenderlo... eres demasiado testaruda como para comprenderlo...

En ese momento, los cuatro adultos traspasaron la puerta de entrada.

- MEGUMII ! ! ! ! ! - exclamaron a la vez abrazando a la muchacha - Que bien que hayas vuelto!

- Si, si... por favor! Me estáis aplastando!

- Y que corte de pelo mas bonito ! - exclamo Rumi

- Y el color ! Este tono te queda muy bien. - prosiguió Chiyako.

- Mujeres... - dijo Kensuke antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Esa noche hubo una cena especial. Habían traído la cena de un restaurante y todos se sentaron alrededor de a mesa sofocando de preguntas a la pobre Megumi sobre los estudios y sobre la residencia. Ella les intentó explicar todo (saltándose ciertas partes, como la de Soujiro y demás...)

- A ver cuando te buscas un novio! - dijo Rumi.

- Mama ! No empieces! - replicó la muchacha.

- Si ya tienes edad ! Fíjate en Kensuke ! Ya lleva casi seis meses con una chica estupenda.

- Si, ya la conozco... es muy simpática!

A Megumi le dolió ese comentario. Por una parte sentía celos de la muchacha, pero por otra le caía bastante bien. Era alegre, jovial, simpática, guapa, inteligente y, además tenia estilo! Era muy distinta a Sizuka! Era... aparentemente perfecta!

Después de cenar, la joven subió por las escaleras que conducían a su antiguo dormitorio. Había cambiado un poco desde que ella se fue. En las estanterías ya no lucían sus libros y peluches si no algunos libros de sus padres. El escritorio había desaparecido, en su lugar había una mesa con unas sillas y la cama, había pasado como función de sofá con tan solo agregar algunos almohadones y una cubierta.

Ella abrió su armario, solo unos abrigos cubrían la desnudez de aquel ropero. Colocó sus cosas y miró a su alrededor. Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en un año ! Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Hace un tiempo llamó Yukiko preguntando por ti.- dijo Rumi entrando a la instancia.- Le dije que ya no vivías aquí, y me dio este numero de teléfono por si querías localizarla.

La mujer entregó a su hija un papel doblado y se marchó.

Megumi salió de la habitación y caminó por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al teléfono inalámbrico, rápidamente regresó a su dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama, desdobló la hoja y miró el numero. Llevaba el prefijo de Kyoto. Con sumo cuidado marcó numero tras numero. No era demasiado tarde por lo que supuso que su amiga estaría despierta.

- Dígame? - dijo una voz masculina.

- Esta Yukiko? - preguntó Megumi.

- Si... un momento, de parte de quien?

- Soy Megumi...

- Megumi?? Oh ! Cuanto tiempo! - exclamó la voz.- Soy Takashi! Te acuerdas de mi?

- Oh ! Por supuesto! Que tal estas?

- Muy bien, pero te paso a Yukiko que tiene ganas de hablar contigo.

Se escuchó como el auricular pasaba de un lado a otro, y segundos mas tarde se oyó una voz femenina.

- Megumi!!! - exclamó ella.- Hacia muchisimo tiempo que no sabia nada de ti! Que tal te van las cosas? Donde vives ahora?

La joven le explicó a su amiga su situación actual y, globalmente lo que había sucedido durante este año.

- Y tu que, Yukiko? Como va tu vida?

- Genial ! Vivo en Kyoto, en un piso Takashi y yo juntos.- la muchacha irradiaba felicidad y se notaba en su voz.- Hemos terminado muy bien este curso, y bueno... si todo marcha bien nos casaremos el año que viene...

- Eso es fantástico! Me alegro muchisimo por ti!

- Gracias ! Por que no vienes a verme algún día? Yo estoy un poco liada y no puedo acercarme hasta Tokyo...

- Bueno... si te parece bien la semana que viene...

- Perfecto! Te esperare !

Ambas continuaron hablando de temas triviales y en unos minutos colgaron. Megumi preparo su cama y se acostó. Estaba en su hogar, había sido un día bastante ajetreado y quería descansar, sin pensar en nada... sin preocuparse por nada...

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Este capitulo ha sido un poco extraño. Kensuke y Megumi no han hecho mas que distanciarse pero, cada uno tenia su propia parte de razón. Que pasara? Jejeje... tendréis que leer el siguiente episodio!


	27. Hay tanto que decir

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 27: Hay tanto que decir...**

Los dias se sucedieron con total monotonía, Kensuke nunca estaba en casa y Megumi salía de vez en cuando a ver a su hermana y sobrina. Esta ultima ya tenia sus trece añitos y por lo que según contaban, estaba saliendo con Shinji, el hijo de Ginta y Arimi.

- Estos niños... cada vez comienzan mas pronto... - decía pensativa la joven.

Y, como claro esta, veía a Kimi muy a menudo. Pero la sensación de odio que sentía cuando veía a Sizuka no era la misma que cuando veía a la chica. La muchacha no era "una zorra", si no una persona bastante respetable, además de sumamente inteligente, igualmente compartían muchos de sus gustos, por lo que congeniaron enseguida, pero... continuaba esa parte de animadversión...

Por fin llego en día en que Megumi iba a visitar a Yukiko a Kyoto!

Aquel jueves, muy de mañana, la joven fue hasta la estación de Shinjuku (En el centro de Tokyo) y cogió el tren con destino a la ciudad donde residía su amiga.

Fue un viaje pesado, Megumi se aburría en el tren a pesar de llevar el walkman y escuchar la radio. Durante el trayecto la joven no hacia mas que pensar en toda su vida y, como había llegado a cambiar en tan poco tiempo... Recordó su niñez, después la adolescencia, sobretodo estos últimos tres años, desde que Kensuke comenzó a salir con Sizuka hasta ese misma mañana. Cuantas cosas habían sucedido! Algunas de ellas preciosas, otras que mas valdría no recordar...

También estuvo pensando en Soujiro, era un chico muy agradable, simpático, elegante, inteligente y... además atractivo ! Es que acaso le estaba empezando a atraer? Esa pregunta rondó por su cabeza durante bastante tiempo...

La muchacha llegó a la estación de Kyoto sobre las 10 de la mañana. Yukiko la esperaba ansiosa cerca de las vías. Había cambiado un poco desde que no la veía. Su pelo era mucho mas largo, le llegaba casi por mitad de la espalda, estaba mas entrada en carnes, pero mas alta y ya tenia completamente las formas de mujer desarrollada. Su mirada continuaba siendo la misma e inocente que siempre, aunque se la veía mucho mas adulta.

- Megumi ! - ella corrió a recibir a su amiga.- Tenia muchas ganas de verte! Desde el campamento no he vuelto a saber de ti!

- Si bueno... je, je... pasaron muchas cosas...

- Vale, pero vayamos a mi casa y me lo cuentas todo... tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar!

- Ok ! Vaya chica ! Que cambio de look ! Estas mas guapa con ese peinado que con el pelo tan largo!

- Muchas gracias!

Ambas anduvieron un buen trecho hasta llegar a una zona residencial, era un barrio con muchas zonas verdes, los edificios, de cuatro a ocho alturas, contrastaban con alguna que otra casa unifamiliar.

Primeramente pasaron por un supermercado a comprar varias cosas para al comida, después continuaron su camino.

Entraron en un bloque de apartamentos y subieron en el ascensor hasta la quinta planta. Yukiko sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo recogidas en un llavero de un oso y entraron a la vivienda. Era bastante amplia y luminosa, a la entrada estaba el típico escalón para depositar los zapatos, el suelo entarimado cubría todo el domicilio. En frente se encontraba una gran sala con una mesa y varias sillas junto a una gran ventana cubierta con cortinas que daba a un balcón. La cocina estaba separada por una barra. La decoración era sencilla y funcional, pero le daba un aspecto muy agradable. Megumi se sentó en una de las sillas mientras que Yukiko preparaba te. Después, ella lo sirvió junto a unas galletas y se sentó junto a su amiga.

- Aquí es donde vivís Takashi y tu? - preguntó Megumi.- Es muy lindo!

- Gracias. El alquiler es bajo y la barriada es muy agradable! Además no esta muy lejos ni de la facultad de Takashi ni de la escuela de Arte Dramático.

- Y, me dijiste que os pensáis casar el año que viene! Pero... vuestros padres están de acuerdo?

- Bueno, al principio les pareció una autentica locura ! Comenzaron a decir que éramos demasiado jóvenes y... en fin, lo de siempre ! Pero nosotros no sucumbimos, así que al final lo acabaron aceptando... Ahora incluso, desde que les presentamos a ambas familias, mis padres y los de Takashi se han hecho muy amigos y salen a divertirse juntos !

- Ju, ju... A ver si van a acabar como mi familia! Todos re emparejados!

- Ay ! No por favor ! Bueno... ahora tu Meg, comienza a contarme todo!! Primeramente por que te marchaste a la residencia hasta la situación actual ! Lo quiero con todo detalle.

Antes, Megumi era bastante reacia para contar algo de su vida, pero desde el incidente en Roppongi hacia ya tres años, se había abierto muchisimo y, a su amiga todavía mas, así que no dudó en contarle absolutamente todo, incluido lo que sucedió la ultima noche del campamento.

- Vaya ! - replicaba Yukiko.- Se acuesta un chico conmigo, y luego me suelta en pocas palabras que no quiere saber nada de mi porque me quiere como a una hermana y nada mas... yo le apaleo !

Megumi continuó su historia, sus vivencias en la residencia, sus nuevos amigos... Las fiestas de Kaysa en su habitación, la obsesión de Matsuyama con Muka, de la propia muchacha, de las horas aburridas en la universidad junto a Malena y Niki... y, sobretodo de Soujiro, Incluso la noche de la fiesta de Navidad. Aunque en lo que mas se detenía era a describir lo agradable que era...

- Uhh... me parece que te estas empezando a enamorar de ese tal Soujiro! - musitó Yukiko.- Pero... y que pasa con Kensuke ahora?

- Oh... bueno, el tiene novia y no quiero insistir, mas que nada porque la chica me cae muy bien!

- Que tiene novia?? Vaya por Dios! Eso si que es fuerte! Te deja a ti plantada y se va con otra?

- Comprende que nos hemos distanciado y rehecho nuestras vidas ! Ya sabes que no hubo nada entre nosotros, nada en sentido de salir juntos, solo una locura una noche de verano...

- De todas formas Meg, no lo veo justo... Por que dijo que te amaba y luego no? Francamente pienso que, o que te quiere pero es demasiado ético para reconocerlo o, que solo quiso jugar contigo.

- No lo creo... de todas formas no quiero pensar mas en el...

- Yo te aconsejo que te fijes mas en Soujiro... jejee

- Yukiko !

Ambas continuaron hablando, la mañana avanzaba vertiginosamente. Yukiko empezó a preparar la comida a partir de las doce, con ayuda de Megumi.

Sobre las dos del mediodía llegó Takashi. Estaba igual que hace un año, aunque parecía inmensamente feliz.

Se sentaron a comer. Las jóvenes habían preparado Shabu-Shabu (buey braseado y hortalizas cocidos en un caldo dulce) acompañado con arroz.

Hablaron de diversos temas, como de sus estudios, su estado actual y de la futura boda entre la pareja.

Por la tarde, las dos muchachas salieron a visitar la ciudad. Después, a las 5:30 PM Megumi marchó a la estación donde regresó a Tokyo. Antes de despedirse ambas amigas prometieron mantenerse en contacto.

Sobre las 8:00 PM la joven ya se encontraba en su ciudad, al llegar a su casa, toda su familia se encontraba allí.

- Te ha llamado un tal Soujiro.- dijo Chiyako con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.- Me ha dicho que le llames.

Kensuke dejó de leer la revista que tenia en sus manos y lanzó una mirada fugaz y discreta entre recelo y antipatía a Megumi.

- Quien era ese Soujiro? - se preguntó a si mismo un poco molesto.

Tanto en las caras Jin, Yoji, Chiyako y Rumi apareció una estúpida sonrisa de picardía. Acaso era el novio de la muchacha?

- Queréis parar de una vez? - replicó la joven.- Es que no me pueden llamar?

Ella cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y subió a su habitación oyendo de fondo las pillas sonrisas de sus parientes.

Megumi se encerró en su cuarto maldiciendo a su entrometida familia. Buscó en su agenda el teléfono de Soujiro y le llamó.

- Esta Soujiro? - musitó tímidamente cuando descolgaron el aparato.

- MEG ! - exclamó el alegremente.- Hola ! Que tal estas? Te he llamado esta tarde pero no estabas... Bueno... el caso es que voy a regresar a Tokyo antes de lo previsto (en casa me aburro...)

- Que bien ! Que día regresas? Así te voy a esperar a la estación!

- Si es una molestia no...

- Por supuesto que no! Me encantaría ir a recogerte ! Tu dime el día y la hora y yo te recojo!

- Muchas gracias ! Me hace muy feliz ! Bueno, pues regreso el martes que viene. El tren sale de Nagasaki a las 11 de la mañana, así que llegare a Tokyo sobre las 5 de la tarde mas o menos...

En pocos minutos colgaron. Megumi salió de su habitación para dejar el teléfono en el aparato, cuando volvió a su cuarto, Kensuke la estaba esperando en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared.

- Quien es ese Soujiro? - preguntó firmemente.

- Nadie que te importe! - respondió ella con frialdad.

- Si me importa ! Quien es el?

- Mi vida a ti no te incumbe ! Cada uno debemos llevarla como queramos ! Buenas noches !

La joven se encerró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

- Que se habrá creído? - pensó la muchacha.- El hizo lo que le vino en gana sin darme explicaciones así que yo no voy a ser menos!

Cerró los ojos y en pocos minutos ya se había quedado profundamente dormida. Había sido un día muy pesado y necesitaba descansar.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: La verdad es que estos últimos días no paro de escribir! Será el calor? Además ya he terminado otro fic (He escrito muchos fanfics aparte de Sweet Girl! Aunque cortitos, de un capitulo o dos como mucho, a excepción de uno que son 10, :P casi todos ellos de una serie que me encanta ! Ranma 1/2) Bueno, por ahora las cosas están en tensión entre Kensuke y Megumi... a ver como prosiguen !


	28. Ahora me tienes a mi

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 28: Ahora me tienes a mi**

Los días siguientes prosiguieron un tanto trastornados. La tensión entre Megumi y Kensuke cada día era mas grande. Por parte de él, le reconcomia la curiosidad de saber quien era ese chico con el que Megumi hablaba y se le veía tan contenta, y por parte de ella, la actitud de Kensuke durante todo el tiempo.

Por fin llegó el martes, la muchacha acudió a la estación sobre las cinco de la tarde. Miró uno de los carteles de llegada de trenes y comprobó la hora del tren de Nagasaki. Aun tardaría casi media hora, por lo que se entretuvo mirando por los comercios de la estación y comprando alguna que otra cosa, pero al final el tren apareció. Entre la marea humana Megumi pudo divisar a Soujiro... le había echado tanto de menos ! Corrió hacia el, e instintivamente le dio un abrazo. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se apartó. Después del intercambio de saludos marcharon hacia la residencia en autobús a dejar el equipaje del muchacho. Ambos se sentaron en asientos contiguos.

- Que tal las vacaciones? - preguntó la joven intentando sacar un tema de conversación

- Pse... aburrido... - todos mis amigos están de vacaciones y solo he visto a dos o tres, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo he estado en casa... y tu?

- Igual...

El muchacho prefirió no comentar nada, a Megumi la veía algo desanimada y creía saber el motivo, por lo que se mantuvo callado. Al llegar a la residencia, la señorita Ocetawa dio la bienvenida a Soujiro.

- Matsura ! Ya regresas? - preguntó ella.

- No ! Todavía no ! Volveré pronto, pero aun no.- respondió la muchacha.

- Mukahashi se marchó hace dos semanas y dijo que volvería a finales de Agosto o principios de Septiembre... Por el contrario... Hiyama, tu compañero de cuarto, Matsuyama no se ha ido. Ahora se le ve bastante deprimido... será por que Mukahashi ni la mayoría de las chicas no están?

- Pero... señorita Ocetawa ! - exclamó Megumi.- Como es que sabe tanto?

- Je, je... tengo ojos y oídos.- respondió la mujer.- Ayyyy... tantas cosas que he visto a lo largo de los años... ahora me he aficionado a saber cosas!!

- Eso yo lo llamaría cotillear... - murmuró casi imperceptiblemente Soujiro, pero lo bastante como para que Megumi lo escuchase y comenzara a reír tímidamente.

La mujer no se enteró del comentario del joven, La pareja se despidió y subieron hacia la habitación.

- Vaya... se entera de la vida de todo el mundo, pero no de las fiestas de Kaysa...- comentaba la muchacha.- Yo voy a dejar esta bolsa en mi habitación... ahora bajo...

- Ok !

Ella subió hasta la cuarta planta, hasta su habitación, la 56. Abrió la puerta y halló la estancia vacía. Olía a cerrado, pese a que solo estaba deshabitada dos semanas. Dejó la bolsa en un rincón y volvió a cerrar.

Utilizó las escaleras para bajar hasta la tercera planta. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Soujiro y enseguida este le abrió.

- Me voy ya a casa.- musitó ella.- Debes de estar muy cansado, ha sido un viaje muy largo.

- No ! He estado todo el tiempo sentado ! Necesito estirar las piernas ! Por que no vamos a tomar algo? Si se hace tarde puedo acompañante a tu casa...

- Como quieras !

Ambos salieron de la residencia, se dirigieron otra vez hacia la parada del autobús.

Llegaron al barrio de Toshima, eligieron una cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa a tomar algo. Los dos pidieron te.

La tarde transcurrió apaciblemente entre comentarios y risas, mas tarde pagaron la cuenta. Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que Soujiro se ofreció para llevar a Megumi hasta su casa. Ella al principio dijo que no se tomara tanta molestia, pero al insistir tanto y saber que deseaba conocer la zona donde ella vivía no puso inconveniente.

Caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar al barrio de la joven. Ya era completamente de noche. Las farolas alumbraban tenuemente las calles, pero la luz era reforzada por las bombillas de las lámparas de las entradas a las casas.

- Mis hermanos viven en aquella casa de allá.- dijo ella señalando con su dedo.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de la joven.

- Esta es mi casa... Mis hermanos vivieron allí desde los dieciséis años y Kensuke y yo hemos pasado toda nuestra vida...

- Son tantos los recuerdos, verdad?

- Si... demasiados...

- Que sucedió cuando te encontraste con Kensuke al volver de la residencia?

Megumi agachó la cabeza y solo suspiró.

- El tiene novia... yo nunca le importe de verdad... Acaso solo jugó conmigo en tantas ocasiones? Todo es muy injusto... - parecía que ella comenzaba a llorar porque le titubeaba la voz.- Sentí una horrible desazón el día que llegue... creía que todo iba a ser perfecto pero... fue una basura!

- Meg... por favor... No quiero que llores.- El muchacho la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.- Eso es lo ultimo que deseo... Se que Kensuke te ha hecho daño pero... ahora tienes que mirar hacia delante... Pensar que no es el único hombre en el mundo!

- So... Soujiro... Por que me dices todo esto?

- Porque... te quiero, Megumi... desde hace mucho tiempo me he sentido atraído por ti ! Eres tan alegre, tan preciosa, tan inteligente y tan tierna... No pude resistirme... me conforme con ser tu amigo, aunque solo fuese eso me sentía tan feliz con verte... Después me atreví a besarte en la fiesta de Kaysa pero... bueno... ya sabes... estabas demasiado obsesionada con el tema de Kensuke, por eso no quise decir nada a partir de ese día... pero... ahora creo que no puedo resistirlo mas! Necesitaba decírtelo... perdóname...

La muchacha se apartó de los brazos del joven y desvió su mirada. Estaba turbada... Se le había declarado Soujiro ! Cerró los ojos y una lagrima se deslizó por la piel de sus mejillas. Recordó a Kensuke y todo lo que había sucedido, rozó suavemente el colgante de la rosa que llevaba en el cuello abrió los ojos.

- Ya es hora de olvidar el pasado... Estoy harta ! - sollozó ella.- Harta de que siempre me salga todo al revés ! No puede ser...

- Meg... yo...

- No digas nada... - susurró la muchacha acercándose al joven.- Es hora de que deje todo el dolor atrás...

Megumi sonrió y acarició el pelo oscuro del muchacho. Miró sus grandes y penetrantes ojos verdes y su sonrisa se incrementó.

Ambos se miraron y sus miradas se perdieron la una en la otra. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, así que el resplandor de las luz en la cara de ambos hacia una atmósfera increíblemente maravillosa.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, coso si tuviesen los minutos contados. Poco después se separaron unos centímetros, los suficientes como para verse las caras.

Los brazos de Soujiro, entrelazados a la cintura de la joven, la apretaron contra su cuerpo.

- Megumi...ya es hora de que seas feliz...

El muchacho se acercó a los labios de la joven... aquellos labios aterciopelados que le perdían, ella no opuso resistencia, cerró sus ojos y esperó... Pocos segundos después sus bocas se rozaron, al principio con miedo pero mas tarde se fundieron en un largo beso... Megumi estaba feliz, en esos momentos el recuerdo de Kensuke desapareció de su mente... era todo tan sumamente mágico que no quería despegarse del muchacho...

Pero una mirada les observaba desde la casa... una mirada llena de recelo...

"Entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso... Incluso hay ocasiones en que esos dos sentimientos opuestos llegan a enmarañarse... "

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Ufff ! ! Son las cinco de la mañana pero... no podía parar de escribir (mis momentos de inspiración son absurdos, verdad?) A Soujiro le gustaba Megumi desde hacia mucho tiempo y ahora se a atrevido a confesárselo ! Je, je... Ella quería olvidarlo todo, estaba harta de su malvivir con sus sentimientos hacia Kensuke (Y de un tiempo a este se sentía atraída por Soujiro) Me parece que a partir de aquí las cosas se van a poner interesantes! ^^


	29. ¿De verdad que nada te resulta extraño?

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 29: De verdad que nada te resulta extraño?**

Al día siguiente, Megumi se despertó sumamente feliz. Después de vestirse, salió de su habitación hacia el cuarto de baño para lavarse, pero estaba ocupado, así que espero en el pasillo tarareando una canción.

A los pocos minutos Kensuke salió de allí, acababa de ducharse, en cuanto vio a la muchacha en su rostro apareció una expresión de desaliento. No fijó la vista en la joven, la ignoró a pesar de que le había saludado.

- Y ahora que le pasara? - se preguntó ella.- Bueno... seguro que es una de sus paranoias...

Cuando bajó al comedor, los adultos se apresuraban en tomar alguna que otra taza de café y salir corriendo para no llegar tarde al trabajo.

- Que prisas! - exclamaron Kensuke y Megumi al unísono.

La muchacha entró en la cocina y abrió una botella de zumo de melocotón. Se sirvió en un vaso y se lo bebió allí mismo.

Kensuke estaba viendo la televisión, en concreto los dibujos animados. Bajo levemente el volumen del aparato y escucho a Megumi tararear una canción mientras fregaba los platos del desayuno.

El joven estaba un poco tenso, pero optó por calmarse, no quería decir ninguna estupidez, al menos, por el momento. Pero las palabras salían involuntariamente.

- Megumi... - dijo el.

- Si?

- Que demonios hacías anoch...?

El timbre de la entrada interrumpió las palabras de Kensuke, y dio gracias por haberlo hecho, de todas formas no aguantaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

Megumi se apresuró a abrir la puerta de entrada. Allí halló a Kimi. Ella estaba radiante, como siempre. Vestía un bonito vestido de tirantes de color azul con diminutas flores estampadas y unas sandalias color crema. Su sedoso cabello brillaba como un anuncio de champú, y sus ojos almendrados resplandecían.

- Buenos días Meg! - exclamó felizmente.- Esta Kensuke?

- Oh ! si, si... pasa... - respondió la joven correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Al ver al muchacho, Kimi se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. El, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a Megumi, que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Sabía que a ella le ponían muy nerviosa esas situaciones pero, descubrió atónito como ella sonreía.

- Bueno, os dejo a solas ! Tengo que ir a comprar!! - exclamó alegre.

- Ah ! casi se me olvidaba! - dijo Kensuke.- Nuestros padres no vienen a comer hoy.

- Pues comprare menos cosas... Kimi, quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros?

- No quiero causar muchas molestias... - respondió vergonzosa.

- No eres ninguna molestia! Al contrario! Eres una persona encantadora! - dijo Megumi.

- Bueno... ya que insistes vale! Ah si quieres te acompaño a comprar! - musitó Kimi.

- Esta bien !

Kensuke estaba perplejo con la actitud de Megumi. Ella de por si era un tanto celosa con sus pretendientas, y al ver que en cierta forma adoraba a su novia, le hizo quedarse pasmado. Pero le agradaba que hubiese tan buen ambiente entre ambas.

Las dos jóvenes salieron de la vivienda en dirección al supermercado. Los padres de Megumi siempre dejaban algo de dinero en casa por si sus hijos tenían que salir a comprar algo.

De camino y en el supermercado, ambas hablaron de sus estudios, del ambiente de las dos universidades y demás.

- No comprendo como te fuisteis a vivir a una residencia de estudiantes viviendo en la misma ciudad ! - comentó Kimi.- Kensuke me dijo que era porque la Universidad estaba muy lejos de tu casa pero, a nosotros también nos viene bastante mal ir y volver todos los días.

- Si... bueno... era eso. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta andar demasiado para ir a estudiar...

Ella tomó un canasto de los que habían en la entrada del tienda. Y pasó al interior del establecimiento.

- Hmmm... en serio? Bueno, no es un poco radical? - preguntó Kimi.

- Puede que si, pero en la residencia he hecho muchisimos amigos! Incluso.. bueno... ahora estoy saliendo con un chico de allí...

- En serio?? Que bien ! Kensuke me dijo que siempre odiabas todo lo relacionado con el amor y no te interesaban lo mas mínimo los chicos para algo mas que una amistad, incluso me contó que una vez dijiste que querías quedarte soltera!

- Yo pienso que en ciertas edades siempre se dice eso.- ella tranquilizó su voz.- Cuando eres mas joven repudias a los chicos por el simple hecho de ser lo que son. Pero, cuando pasa el tiempo descubres que no puedes estar sola toda la vida y necesitas su cariño

- Si...

- Kensuke te ha hablado mucho de mi por lo que veo!

- La verdad es que si! Me ha contado casi toda vuestra vida! - ella sonrió.

- Algo en especial, por ejemplo? - Megumi tenia ansia en saber si había contado lo que pasó en el campamento y en muchas otras ocasiones, de verdad estaría su novia tan feliz sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos dos?

- Pues me llamó la atención tu vitalidad ! Y que muchas veces de pequeña te confundían con un chico!

- Y... nada mas te resultó notable? En cuanto a situaciones me refiero... - la joven se extrañaba de que solo le dijese eso.

- Pues no! El me contó cosas sobre ti, sobre tu persona, pero hechos... muy pocos...

- Ah... vale

- Es que hay algo que me tenga que resultar fuera de lo común? - Parecía que Kimi sospechaba algo.

- No ! En absoluto! Solo que bueno, si el te ha contado cosas sobre mi, me gustaría saber si eran buenas o malas! - ella intentaba disimular.

- Tranquila.- La muchacha sonrió.- Todo lo que me ha dicho de ti es bueno, excepto que cuando te enfadas hay que tenerte verdadero terror!

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... No tengo tan mal genio! Solo que el y yo hemos tenido nuestros mas y nuestros menos...- El tono de su voz cambió de chistoso a uno mas tranquilo y melancólico.- Me hacia rabiar algunas veces, pero era maravilloso en conjunto... aunque demasiado reservado en algunos momentos, no puedo quejarme... he pasado toda mi vida junto a el y no lo cambiaría por nada...

- Meg... - musitó Kimi.- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Por supuesto, dime... - dijo mientras cogía de un estante una botella de leche.

- Tu... has amado a Kensuke alguna vez? No como hermano, si no como a... algo mas...

La joven se quedó inmóvil sujetando la botella y miró a la muchacha. A los pocos segundos reaccionó, dejando la botella en el canasto y dirigiéndose hacia la caja para pagar.

- Puede que una vez si que llegué a amarle pero... fue hace mucho tiempo, eso ya es agua pasada, de todas formas puedes estar tranquila ! Ya tengo novio y no siento nada por Kensuke!

Kimi se quedó por unos instantes algo aturdida, jamas lo hubiese imaginado, pero estaba tranquila sabiendo que tenia novio. Por su parte Megumi sabía que había mentido descaradamente. De eso no fue hace mucho, incluso ayer mismo aun pensaba en el muchacho, pero siguió vacilando en su mente sobre todo el asunto, aunque prefirió no darle importancia. Agarró el colgante de la rosa que aun prendía en su cuello y, que le había regalado Kensuke hace año y medio. Durante todo el camino de regreso continuaron en silencio.

Al llegar a casa el muchacho estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

- Oh! Vaya ! Es que no te has movido desde que nos marchamos? - refunfuñó Megumi.

- Ops ! La verdad es que no!

Los tres rieron. Ellas no dejaron a Kensuke entrar en la cocina. Querían preparar la comida solas, por lo que reían viendo al joven mascullar desde el comedor.

- Si deberías estar agradecido! - alegó Megumi.- Encima que no tienes que mover ni un dedo... ayyyy... no cambiaras nunca!

El teléfono sonó. El muchacho descolgó el aparato entre risas.

- Dígame?

- Esta Megumi? - preguntó una voz masculina.

- De parte de quien?

- Soy Soujiro...

Kensuke sintió una sensación de desazón en su interior enorme, a si que este tipo era con el que Megumi estaba besándose anoche y que llamó el otro día?

- En este momento no esta, y no se cuando volverá. - Respondió el joven finalmente.- Llama mañana si acaso...

El muchacho colgó el auricular esperando que la joven no se hubiese percatado de con quien estaba hablando.

- Quien era? - preguntó ella desde la cocina.

- No... nadie... era una de esas encuestas telefónicas!

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora**: Kensuke celoso? O es que quiere tener a Megumi para el solo? Y Kimi? Acaso sospecha algo del pasado de su novio? Aich ! Quien lo sabrá?!! Tendréis que esperar al siguiente episodio.


	30. Te odio

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Marmalade Boy 2_

**Capitulo 30: Te odio**

Cuando la comida estuvo preparada, todos se sentaron en torno a la mesa.

- Seguro que lo que habéis preparado es comestible? - pregunto burlón Kensuke.

- Por supuesto, pedazo de tonto! - exclamó Megumi.

- Mi chico nunca cambiara! - musitó Kimi tiernamente cogiendo de la barbilla al muchacho y seguidamente un delicado beso en los labios.

- Empezamos a comer? - dijo la joven fríamente cortando la acción que estaba viendo.

Destapó los recipientes, en ellos había Tempura (verduras rebozadas), Tonkatsu (cerdo empanado) y ensalada.

El muchacho notó incomodidad en Megumi. Parecía alegre pero, en ese momento contenía su enfado.

La comida transcurrió mas o menos apacible. Kimi no hacia mas que hablar y hablar sobre cosas agradables, ajena a toda la tensión que había entre las dos personas con la que estaba sentada.

Cuando todos terminaron, recogieron la mesa. Kensuke tuvo que lavar los platos.

- Ya que nosotras hemos hecho todo... lava tu, quieres cariño? - dijo Kimi.

- Ok...

En unos minutos Megumi recordó que tenia que llamar a Soujiro, descolgó el teléfono del salón y marcó el numero de la residencia. A los pocos minutos la señorita Ocetawa se puso al aparato.

- Me gustaría hablar con Soujiro Hiyama, de la habitación 42...

- Un momento srta. Matsura...

Ella sospechó de alguna capacidad oculta de esa mujer... como es posible que sepa todo en el momento adecuado?

A los pocos minutos escuchó la voz del joven.

- Hola Soujiro! Soy Meg... Ah ! Que has llamado hace media hora pero alguien te ha dicho que volvería mañana? No, pues no he salido!

Kensuke pegó un pequeño brinco, - oooppppsss ! ! - se dijo a si mismo. La muchacha dirigió una mirada tan fría hacia la cocina que el joven pudo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda.

- Si... me recoges en mi casa en una hora... vale... perfecto ! hasta luego.

El siguió lavando como si tal cosa... Kimi no entendía nada...

- Así que una encuesta telefónica... - dijo Megumi bastante enojada.

El muchacho no dijo nada. Acabó de lavar y continuó de espaldas a la joven.

- Respóndeme! - gritó ella.

El continuó en silencio.

- Se... será mejor que me vaya... - exclamó Kimi un poco asustada.- Tengo que cuidar a mi prima...

- Vale.- dijo al fin el muchacho.- Ya te llamare...

Ella desapareció rápidamente de la escena. No quería estar en medio de esa pelea... pero, sabía muy bien que algo le estaba ocultando su novio... algo entre el y Megumi...

- Kensuke ! - gritó firmemente.- Me vas a explicar por que le has dicho eso a Soujiro!

- Me aburría...

- Que te... quee?? Ganas de incomodarme mas bien...

- No...

- Entonces explícamelo! - ella estaba realmente enfadada. Kensuke nunca la había visto así, no sabía en que iba a terminar eso, lo único era que tenia que darle una aclaración...

- Que sucede Kensuke? - musitó Megumi sutilmente.- Acaso estas celoso?

Por fin, el muchacho se giró de cara a la joven y vio sus ojos desafiantes como le miraban.

- Celoso yo? Simplemente es que ese chico no me resulta nada agradable...

- Y por eso tienes que amargarme la vida? He dicho yo algo que te incomode a Kimi o a ti? No te rebajes a ser como un crío...

- Meg... tu todavía sientes algo por mi?

- Que tonterías estas diciendo?

- Entonces... por que sigues llevando prendido del cuello el colgante que te regale?

- Y por que tu sigues llevando mi reloj?

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, Megumi se acercó y en su mirada la rabia crecía. Ya no por el incidente del teléfono, si no porque estaban sacando a relucir muchos trapos sucios.

- Puede que alguna vez yo sintiese algo por ti... - musitó Kensuke.

- No... - respondió ella.- En la vida has sentido nada por mi! - el tono de su voz se tornó histérico.- Nunca me has querido ! Nunca ! No me vengas ahora con esas !

- No, lo que digo es cierto!

- Mentiroso!!!!

Megumi se acercó con los ojos empañados por el llanto que se acercaba... El muchacho sintió una gran bofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

- No quiero que juegues con ese tema en tu vida!!! - musitó ella angustiada.- Acaso te divierte?

La joven se marchó de la sala rápidamente, subió las escaleras y dio un portazo, encerrándose en su habitación.

- Meg... - dijo Kensuke tocándose la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

Pasó una hora, ambos estaban en un extremo de la casa. La muchacha en su habitación, y el joven estaba sentado en el sofá del comedor, cabizbajo, mirando al suelo sin hacer nada...

Llamaron al timbre de la entrada. Kensuke abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con Soujiro. Sintió rabia, pero prefirió no "atacar", las cosas estaban ya bastante mal como para empeorarlas.

- A... ahora le digo a Megumi que baje... - musitó alejando su vista del chico.

- No hace falta que me llames... - ella bajó las escaleras junto con el macuto con el que había venido de la residencia para pasar las vacaciones.

- Que.. que haces con esa mochila?! - exclamó Kensuke.

- Vuelvo a la residencia... - la joven pasó por al lado del muchacho hasta colocarse al lado de Soujiro.

- Creo que no nos han presentado personalmente... Me llamo Soujiro Hiyama... - dijo para calmar el ambiente.

- Kensuke Koishikawa... encantado!

Cuando se estrecharon la mano, un rayo recorrió los cuerpos de ambos varones. Ambos estaban bastante tensos, sobretodo Kensuke, el cual dirigía unas miradas recelosas a Megumi.

Ella pareció percatarse, y enseguida se colocó enfrente de Soujiro, de espaldas a el, y se apoyó en su pecho, haciendo que sus brazos la estrecharan.

- Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, cariño... - dijo la joven maliciosamente mirando a Kensuke.

- Ya nos veremos ! - replicó el.- De todas formas he quedado con "mi novia" para dar un paseo romántico.

Megumi creyó estallar al oír eso, abrió sus ojos de par en par y torció el labio.

Soujiro no entendía nada, pero sospechaba que ocurría algo muy serio. Aunque no dijo nada y esperó a ver lo que pasaba.

- Bueno Meg... - musitó Kensuke.- Ya... nos veremos ! Porque claro... te quejas de que no estamos en contacto cuando lo único que haces es pasar de nosotros... como ya tienes a "tu novio."

- Bueno... será quizás porque yo digo las cosas a la cara y no voy escondiéndome tras una apariencia de niña buena y cobarde! Vamonos Soujiro !

La pareja abandonó la vivienda. La muchacha, muy molesta, mascullaba cosas sin sentido tras su cara de desagrado.

- Ha pasado algo entre Kensuke y tu? - dijo el muchacho intentando sacar algo en claro.

- Simplemente, creo que le estoy empezando a odiar!

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** Ufff!! Que mal están estos dos ! Reprochándose todo lo reprochable! Y Kimi y Soujiro sin enterarse de nada aunque, algo sospechan... sobretodo Kimi después de la conversación del supermercado. Madre mía! Ya son 30 capítulos! Nunca me hubiese imaginado que pudiera haber escrito tantos!!


	31. ¿En verdad existe la calma?

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**Capitulo 31: En verdad existe la calma?**

Todo el trayecto transcurrió en silencio. Soujiro no quiso decir una palabra porque el ambiente ya estaba bastante tenso como para complicarlo todavía mas.

- Ese imbécil! - pensaba Megumi.- Como se ha atrevido a decirme que me quiso? Ni que yo fuera estúpida ! Además, sabe perfectamente que odio hablar de ese tema y, aun así insolenta comentarlo?

Al llegar a la residencia Tsuki no Yume ambos entraron. En la recepción estaba la señorita Ocetawa tomando un café y revisando unas fichas. En cuanto la muchacha avisó de su regreso, de dirigió a las escaleras junto con su novio.

Soujiro y Megumi subieron hasta la tercera planta, allí, la muchacha se despidió del joven. El le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios y se retiró a su habitación. Ella subió hasta la cuarta planta, abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia. No había sufrido ninguna alteración desde que ella no estaba. Muka todavía no había regresado. El olor a cerrado había impregnado por completo el ambiente.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y tomó una actitud firme.

- Bueno ! Hay que arreglar todo esto!

La joven subió las persianas, abrió las ventanas para que la brisa ventilase la sala. De uno de los armarios sacó una fregona y limpió el piso.

Al terminar, Megumi se sentó en el sofá a mirar la televisión. Muka no estaba y sabía que la monotonía reinaría en esos días. Los programas de la mañana eran tan sumamente aburridos que la muchacha fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Al despertar estaba algo aturdida. Miró su reloj y descubrió que ya eran mas de las 9 y media de la noche!

- Demonios ! Hasta me salte la cena!

Se levantó del sofá aun medio dormida y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a despejarse la cara. Cuando se miró en el espejo descubrió la marca de la esfera del reloj en su mejilla.

- Me quede traspuesta encima del brazo y ahora parece que tengo un agujero en la cara! Que horror...

Cuando la marca desapareció, salió del edificio a comprar algo al supermercado de la esquina, que estaba abierto las 24 horas del día.

Se dirigió a la zona de variantes. Allí vio una figura familiar pero no la reconocía...

- Hola Megumi! - dijo ella.

- Ka... Kaysa ! Que haces tu por aquí?

- Bueno, he bajado a comprar algo. La verdad es que sin patatas chips y Coca Cola no resisto!

Megumi no reconoció a la muchacha debido a que "llevaba ropa" Siempre la veía en combinación o ropa interior, así que verla tan "tapada" le resultó extraño.

La joven vestía con unos pantalones de algodón blanco que caían un poco anchos hasta los pies, una camiseta rosa muy pálido y en sus hombros prendía un suéter azul cielo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y varios mechones de pelo se sujetaban con unas gafas de sol.

Después de comprar algunas cosas, marcharon hacia la residencia.

- Que tal te han ido las vacaciones? - pregunto Kaysa.

- Muy bien.. he ido a casa a estar con mi familia... y tu?

- Bueno... no me he movido de aquí.- ella parecía un poco apenada.- Mi padre en pocas palabras me echó de casa hace tres años. En mi familia todos los hijos mayores han estudiado medicina desde hace muchas generaciones. Esta vez me tocaba a mi, pero no tengo vocación de medico... lo que realmente me apasiona es enseñar. Cuando le dije a mi padre que quería estudiar Magisterio se le cayó el mundo a los pies... Desde muy pequeña me instruyeron en la medicina pero no cuajó en mi. Yo he tenido siempre unas ideas muy liberales respecto a las de mi familia, que es bastante conservadora, así que mi padre se enojo y me dijo que si quería estudiar Magisterio que me fuese a vivir a otra parte.

- Y que paso luego?

- Mi madre intercedió por mi. Quiso convencer a mi padre de que recapacitara, no hubo manera. Al final lo arregló para que me pagase el alojamiento en una residencia de estudiantes, así lo hizo... Y... aquí estoy!

- Pero... y porque no tienes compañera de cuarto... a mi me comentaron que tu padre pagaba el doble por que estuvieses sola!

- Bueno... y así es! Al principio si que tenia pero ella era un poco alocada, siempre estaba borracha y a mi no me dejaba estudiar. La señorita Ocetawa sabía el problema y le llamó la atención, pero no hizo caso, hasta que al final terminó por dejar la carrera a medias. Mi padre se enteró de la situación y decidió que aunque tuviera que desembolsar el doble, yo tendría tranquilidad. En el fondo se que preocupa mucho por mi...

- Oh ! Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta Kaysa... - dijo Megumi.- Como es que te dio por montar fiestas en tu habitación y la señorita Ocetawa no se entere?

- Bueno... - respondió ella.- Es una larga historia. Las fiestas, en un principio las organizaba mi antigua compañera de habitación, pero al marcharse, por lo que se ve, todo el mundo venia a ver si continuaba la fiesta. Era una época de estrés para mi, solo que al final acabe por comprender que era una buena forma de relajarse!

- Ja, ja... vaya relax!

- Y en cuanto al tema de la señorita Ocetawa... estuve un tiempo calculando detalladamente toda su actividad por las tardes/noches. Descubrí que ella después de cerrar la residencia a las diez, se encierra en su habitación y no se altera ni con el mas gran ruido, lo se porque probamos a tirar una papelera en la primera planta y ni se levantó a ver que pasaba. El café la espabila pero por las noches el agotamiento puede con ella. Es una persona hiperactiva por el día, así que duerme como un lirón.

El tiempo pasó volando para ambas, hasta que al final llegaron a las puertas de sus contiguas vacaciones.

- La verdad es que las apariencias engañan - dijo Megumi.- Antes creía que eras una típica niña mimada rica, pero ahora he descubierto que eres una gran persona.

- Je, lo mismo te digo. Al principio te veía como muy sosa y un poco antipática, pero ahora, me caes genial!

Ambas rieron. Kaysa concluyó la conversación:

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, ok?

- Lo mismo digo!

Ambas se despidieron y descubrieron en la otra una persona excelente.

Los días pasaron monótonos... Septiembre apareció tras el sofocante Agosto con lluvias inesperadas, pero que pasaban rápidas...

En una de esas tardes, el sol había salido esplendorosamente, secando los restos de agua de las calles, empapadas por una inesperada llovizna matinal.

Megumi se encontraba escuchando música en su habitación, y bailando mientras limpiaba un poco la sala. En esos momentos escuchó el sonido de la puerta, su vista se dirigió a la entrada y vio a su compañera de cuarto cargada de maletas.

- Muka!!! - exclamó ella.

- Hola Meg ! Aich ! - las maletas se cayeron al piso.- No debí cargar tanto!

Después de recogerlo todo, ambas se sentaron en las sillas del balcón. Megumi había bajado a por unas latas de refresco a la maquina de la entrada mientras que Muka deshacía el equipaje.

- Que tal has pasado las vacaciones? - preguntó Megumi.

- Genial ! He tenido la oportunidad de ver a muchos de mis amigos del colegio, y, en especial a mi novio! Muchas noches he salido de fiesta! Recorriendo todas las discotecas de Yokohama, aquellas a las que íbamos cuando estábamos en el instituto... han sido muchos recuerdos pero... me lo he pasado en grande! Ah ! por cierto... - ella pegó un brinco y corrió al interior de la vivienda. En escasos minutos regresó con un paquete en sus manos.- Te compre esto !

- Muchas gracias! - ella dejó el paquete a un lado, pues en Japón es de mala educación abrir un presente delante de quien te lo ha regalado.

- Y tu que tal? Que ha sucedido de interesante durante tu ausencia?

- Bueno... - la muchacha le explicó básicamente lo que había pasado. Pero saltándose muchisimos detalles. Aunque lo mas importante que le comentó fue su primer encuentro con Kimi y Kensuke y su noviazgo con Soujiro.

- Si ya sabía yo que estabais hechos el uno para el otro!! Tengo ojo para eso! - decía ufanamente.

- Si...

- Pero Kensuke es un poco estúpido de no saber apreciar lo que tiene delante... mira que irse con cualquier chica antes que contigo?

- Bueno... ahora todo eso me da igual... - musitó cansada.- Estaba harta de luchar por algo imposible... además me gustaba Soujiro y... creí que seria un buen momento para rehacerme...

- Tienes razón. No puedes estar obsesionada siempre con eso... la vida te da palos, pero solo es saber afrontarlos y no pensar en el pasado...

Megumi sonrió, el sol ya estaba empezando a posarse detrás de los edificios del campus, situado a unos doscientos metros de la residencia.

Ambas continuaron hablando hasta la hora de la cena...

- Que pasara a partir de ahora? - pensaba la joven.- De verdad he alcanzado la tranquilidad?

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora: Sigo repitiendo que, si has llegado hasta este capitulo, es que tienes mucho valor (o por haberte enganchado a leer mi humilde historia) Gracias ^_^ Hay bastante tensión en el ambiente, aunque el distanciamiento puede tranquilizar las cosas... De verdad os hubieseis imaginado que el pasado de Kaysa fuese así? Si es que esta chica esconde muchos secretos!


	32. Alaridos del corazón

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**Capitulo 32: Alaridos del corazón **

El curso empezó, y con el la llegada del otoño. Las prendas veraniegas fueron guardándose en el fondo de los armarios dando paso a las de abrigo.

Las clases eran bastante monótonas, a Megumi no se sentía demasiado inspirada para dibujar, percibía el sonido de las hojas secas arrastradas por el viento y de la corriente del exterior y se relajaba... aunque se mantenía aplicada. Estaba estudiando una carrera, sabía que no era lo mismo que el instituto! Por eso tenia que esforzarse al máximo.

Su mente a veces le jugaba malas pasadas, aunque habían pasado mas de dos meses desde que no había vuelto a ver a Kensuke, no hacia mas que pensar en él, en Kimi y en Soujiro... Por que este cuarteto? Simplemente porque eran un punto clave en su situación amorosa actual.

Por una parte quería a Soujiro, y se sentía plenamente atraída por el muchacho y, por otra Kensuke, ya no era lo mismo... ese énfasis que hace unos años sentía por el joven parecía que se había desvanecido, o que, al menos, permanecía en estado de reposo... Kimi era muy simpática y no quería acabar mal con ella por lo que desistió en su intento de arrebatárselo.

En una fría y lluviosa mañana de mediados de Octubre, Megumi, Niki y Malena se encontraban en la cafetería de la facultad. La segunda se entretenía abocetando la cara de la ultima en su cuaderno.

- No te muevas Male chan! - decía Niki.

- Ja, ja... Yo no sirvo para modelo!

Entre esas risas Megumi sorbía lentamente de una taza un café caliente... hacia frío y tenia los pies húmedos. Había tropezado y saltó sin querer encima de un charco y había mojado todos sus zapatos.

- AACHISSSSSSSS!!! - estornudó ella.

- Me parece que te has resfriado, Meg - dijo Malena.

En esos momentos la joven pudo divisar una figura masculina atravesando la calle. Se tapaba con una gabardina de color azul oscuro que no dejaba ver su rostro. El muchacho entró a la cafetería y al descubrirse resultó ser Soujiro! Seguidamente se aproximó a la mesa donde se encontraban las tres chicas.

- Hola! - saludó.- Que tiempo mas espantoso! Puedo sentarme con vosotras?

- Si! Por supuesto! - exclamaron las tres.

él se acomodó en una de las sillas y dejó la chaqueta apoyada en la misma.

- Que haces aquí? - preguntó Megumi curiosa.- No deberías estar en clase? Tu facultad no esta demasiado cerca de la mía...

- Bueno... tenia un par de horas libres y decidí venir a verte!

- Pero podría haber estado en clase! - replicó ella.

- Merecía la pena arriesgarse, no crees?

La muchacha sonrió.

- Anda! - exclamó Niki.- Tenia que ir a ver al decano para arreglar unos papeles... vienes Male chan?

- Sii! Claro que si! Bueno... ya nos veremos en clase Meg... chao!

Y ambas jóvenes desaparecieron tras la lluvia..

- Excusas... - pensó Megumi.- Se perfectamente que no tienen nada que hacer... además juraría que el despacho del decano esta en la dirección contraria de la que se han marchado...

Ella volteó su cabeza y se topó con la tierna y dulce mirada de Soujiro... Aquellos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas la atraían enormemente...

- Te quiero... - dijo el muchacho felizmente.

Ella sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rojizo. El joven puso su mano en la frente de Megumi y pudo notar como su temperatura corporal era mas alta de lo habitual.

- Meg, tienes fiebre... lo mejor es que te vayas a la residencia a descansar.

- No... estoy bien! - asintió.- Solamente estoy un poco acalorada, eso es todo. Muka vendrá a recogerme al acabar mi ultima clase del día y volveremos juntas a la residencia.

Soujiro torció la cara no muy convencido, aunque sonrió y le dio a la joven un tierno beso en los labios.

- Tengo que volver a clase... ya nos veremos mas tarde.

- Hasta luego... - respondió Megumi.

Seguidamente, el muchacho se cubrió con la gabardina que llevaba y corrió bajo la lluvia otoñal.

A las tres, Muka fue a recoger a Megumi a la puerta de su facultad. La muchacha vestía con una gabardina de piel marrón hasta las rodillas que dejaba ver por bajo una falda de color crema, en su cuello prendía una bufanda de angora roja y sus rubios y ondulados cabellos caían sueltos por la espalda. Un paraguas de color azul impedía que la lluvia mojase su figura.

- Vamos Meg ! - dijo ella llamando a su amiga que se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes de la entrada que se hallaban cubiertas por un pequeño porche sosteniendo una enorme carpeta de A2.- Tienes un aspecto terrible ! Será mejor que volvamos rápido !

- Estoy bieen.- respondió la joven con una voz un poco nasal.- Solo es un pequeño resfriado...

Caminaron un buen trecho hasta que llegaron a la residencia. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por unos espesos nubarrones negros que descargaban infinidad de gotitas de trasparente agua que salpicaban en los charcos que ocultaban el asfalto.

Al llegar a la entrada de la residencia, Muka cerró su paraguas y lo espolsó un par de veces para que cayese el agua que aun había sobre él. Megumi sintió el ; calor que desprendían los radiadores de la calefacción y se sintió bien, había pasado mucho frío ese día. Se percibía que la señorita Ocetawa no estaba en recepción pues las hubiese regañado con sus frases "No espolses el paraguas! Que esta limpio el suelo!"

- Muka chan ! - una voz muy dulce resonó en el hall.

Al levantar la vista Megumi pudo ver a una muchacha de unos 22 anos, de cabellos negros y muy lisos que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, uno ojos brillantes y vivaces, verdes, como dos esmeraldas que relucían encima de una graciosa nariz respingona y una sonrisa amplia y brillante como la de su amiga. Vestía con zapatos planos, unos pantalones estrechos de color verde oscuro y un jersey de angora gris.

- Suitomi ! - respondió Muka atónita al ver a la joven.- Que haces tu aquí?

- Hoy tenia el día libre en el trabajo y tenia muchisimas ganas de verte! Así que he cogido el tren y me he acercado hasta aquí ! (Por cierto, el metro es horrible! No cabia ni un alfiler! )

Ambas se acercaron a abrazarse, parecía que hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían ! Megumi creyó que se trataba de su hermana, en una ocasión le contó que por motivos de trabajo se marchó a Hokkaido. Pero, al levantar la visto observó con los ojos extremadamente abiertos como las chicas se... estaban besando ! Pero no era un beso de hermanas... no de esas características... a que hermana le das un beso con lengua? Megumi estaba confusa y no entendía nada.

- Aich ! Perdona ! - dijo Muka separándose de la otra joven.- Meg, quiero presentarte a Suitomi Nagano, mi novia.

- T... tu... tu que ? No me dijiste que tenias novio?

- Bueno... eso es lo que se dice normalmente. Ser lesbiana esta muy mal visto por la mayoría de las personas (A no ser que seas Matsuyama, que le excitan este tipo de cosas... ) Así que prefiero decir que tengo novio a que tengo novia.

- Ah ! Entiendo... Bueno, la verdad es que me he llevado una sorpresa... eso es todo ! A mi no me importa! De verdad !

- Muchas gracias Meg ! Suitomi, ella es Megumi Matsura, mi compañera de habitación.

- Encantada ! Muka me habló de ti estas vacaciones ! Parece ser que eres una persona muy simpática !

- Ah.. je je...

- Oye Meg.- musitó la muchacha de cabellos rubios.- No te importa si me voy un rato con Suitomi? Es que me sabe mal dejarte sola con el catarro que llevas!

- No importa... en serio ! Me vendrá bien un poco de tranquilidad absoluta... me duele un poco la cabeza. Vete con ella, no hay ningún problema !

- Gracias amiga !

- Hasta pronto Meg ! - se despidió Suitomi cordialmente.

Seguidamente las dos muchachas traspasaron la salida de la residencia cogidas de la mano tras dos paraguas.

Al dirigirse hacia su habitación, la señorita Ocetawa salió de la cafetería sosteniendo una taza de café humeante.

- Ah ! Matsura ! - exclamó la mujer.- Esta mañana ha llegado una carta para ti.

Susako se apresuró hasta llegar al mostrador de recepción. Megumi pudo divisar en los pies de la directora una zapatillas de ir por casa con ositos estampados.

En unos minutos le entregó a la joven una carta con matasellos de Hiroshima. Ella le agradeció su cordialidad y marchó hacia su habitación. Al llegar, la muchacha se puso el pijama, la tarde era horrible, estaba resfriada y, por tanto, no tenia intención de salir en ese día.

Al abrir el sobre descubrió una tarjeta de un papel grueso.

La boda entre Takashi Kuro y Yukiko Takada se celebrará el próximo día dos de Diciembre a las 19:00 en la Iglesia de Santa María, en el distrito de Asakusa, en la prefectura de Tokyo. Rogamos confirmen su asistencia.

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Así que piensan casarse antes....- dijo ella. De todas formas bajare a llamarle ahora.

Megumi se puso una bata de color azul cielo y bajó hasta los teléfonos de la primera planta. Insertó una cuantas monedas en la ranura y marcó el numero de su amiga, a los pocos segundos una voz femenina habló:

- Hola Yukiko ! Soy Megumi ! Acabo de recibir tu invitación !

- Hola Meg ! Que tal ? Al final decidimos adelantar la boda porque en primavera son los exámenes finales y no tendríamos mucho tiempo... Antes de que se me olvide... por que no traes a Soujiro de acompañante?

- Había pensando en Kensuke pues es amigo de Takashi...

- Oh ! No hay problema en eso ! Takashi ya envió otra invitación a Kensuke, así que puedes traer a tu novio ! Sabes? Mi madre y mi suegra llevan un jaleo con esto de la boda... ellas se encargan de preparar el banquete y de los detalles... se las ve tan emocionadas ! !

- Y a ti te veo muy feliz, Yukiko !

- Je, je.. la verdad es que si !

- Bueno, pues así confirmo mi asistencia y la de Soujiro. No le he comentado nada pero seguro que viene.

- Vale, pues ya tienes los datos en la invitación del lugar y la boda... después celebraremos el banquete en el hotel Okura.

- Donde esta ese hotel? Conozco el nombre pero no se donde esta.

- Apunta la dirección... 2-10-4 Toranomon, Minato-ku.*

*(En Japón, los números de los edificios están relacionados con el orden de construcción, y no por su posición. Por ejemplo, las señas del hotel Okura seria 2-10-4 Toranomon (el distrito) Minato-ku (el barrio), 2 es la subdivisión o chome y, 10-4 el edificio)

- Muchas gracias ! Ya nos veremos el día de la boda! Hasta pronto !

La joven colgó y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar un poco antes de ponerse a estudiar.

- Así que Kensuke también ira... bueno, no tengo por que preocuparme, si no va a pasar nada !

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora: Ufff ! ! ! He estado muchos días sin escribir y me ha costado! La idea de que hiciese a Muka lesbiana fue gracias a una amiga que me inspiró (Arigato Cat) y a Adarae por respaldar la propuesta. Ya había recibido algunos comentarios de hacer un personaje homosexual y... no sabía cual ! Después de pensar... Matsuyama, Soujiro y Kensuke era imposible así que... por que no Muka? Y la pregunta es... que pasara en la boda? JUAS JUAS ! Solo os digo que las cosas se ponen muuuuuuuuy interesantes ! !


	33. La boda

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**Capitulo 33: La boda**

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y casi sin que se percibiera Diciembre comenzó sus días plenamente. La mañana de la boda de Yukiko, el dos de Diciembre, sábado, Megumi se planteó por primera vez el vestido que debería ponerse. Abrió su armario y rebuscó entre la ropa.

- Que haces? - preguntó Muka curiosamente.

- Esta noche tengo una boda y... bueno... se me ha pasado de la cabeza el tema del vestido...

- Uff ! Eso si que es un problema ! Aun tienes tiempo ! Podemos ir a comprarlo ahora!

- No... además no tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme nada... mis padres me envían la mensualidad el día 10 de cada mes...

- Hmmm... - la joven rubia comenzó a curiosear en el armario de su amiga.- Pe.. pero... mira esto ! - la muchacha sacó el vestido que Megumi usó hace un par de años cuando se quedó a solas con Kensuke aquella noche de verano.- Es perfecto!

- Crees que es apropiado para una boda? No lo veo suficientemente serio...- musitó la muchacha.

- Claro que es apropiado ! Es bastante elegante y... - Muka abrió su armario sacó un bonito abrigo blanco.- Con esto te quedara genial ! Además te hago yo un par de retoques y... perfecto !

- Muchas gracias ! Me has salvado !

- Para que están las amigas? - sonrió amablemente.- Donde es la boda?

- A las 7 de esta tarde en Asakusa (Barrio de Tokyo)

- Oh ! Pues no creas que te queda mucho tiempo ! Vamos a comer ya y en seguida empezamos a vestirte!

Después de aquello, las dos jóvenes bajaron hasta el comedor, donde comieron. A la salida se encontraron con Soujiro.

- Recuerda que tenemos que salir de aquí a las 6 PM ! - exclamó Megumi. Te espero a esa hora en recepción !

- Vale ! - respondió el muchacho guiñando un ojo.

Una hora y media después, Megumi se duchó. Todavía con el pelo húmedo, se coloco el vestido, cubriendo sus hombros con una toalla para que no empapase la tela.

Muka le secó el cabello con un cepillo redondo, para que le quedase una forma perfecta. Cuando el pelo estaba listo, la joven comenzó a maquillara a su compañera. Primeramente le cubrió todos los imperfecciones de la cara, como las ojeras, con un corrector facial, seguidamente, un poco de color rosáceo en los pómulos, un color de labios marrón rojizo y una sombra de ojos blanca en los párpados.

- Parezco una puerta con tanta pintura... - refunfuñó Megumi.

- Para ir guapa se ha de sufrir... - contestó Muka.- Por cierto... y los zapatos?

- Tengo unos planos de...

- Nada de planos ! Lo que tienes que llevar es tacón!

- Queeee ? ? ? Me voy a matar ! Y donde sacas tu unos zapatos de tacón? - musitó Megumi horrorizada.

- Espera.- La muchacha rebuscó en su armario y extrajo de él una caja de cartón que contenía unos zapatos de tacón negro de unos 10 centímetros de altura.- Tu y yo gastamos mas o menos el mismo numero de calzado, así que creo que te estarán bien... Y no te preocupes ! Todo el mundo puede llevar tacones!

Muka colocó los zapatos en los finos pies de Megumi y la obligó a caminar un poco para que fuera acostumbrándose, Después de unos minutos (y varias torceduras de tobillos) la joven ya dominaba el paso por completo.

- Pues no es tan difícil ! - dijo contenta.- Además no me duelen los pies... Muchas gracias !

- De nada ! Anda ! Ves, que Soujiro te estará esperando! No te olvides del abrigo !

Megumi se despidió de su compañera y marchó hacia el ascensor por miedo a caerse por las escaleras. Al llegar a la recepción no vio a Soujiro por ninguna parte, así que decidió esperarle.

- SI buscas a Hiyama... esta fuera esperándote... - dijo la señorita Ocetawa que se encontraba sentada tras el mostrador.- Que os lo paséis bien el la boda!

- Gra... gracias ! **Cada día entiendo menos como puede enterarse de tanto**

La muchacha se apresuró a salir de la residencia. Levantó su vista y pudo ver a su novio apoyado sobre un flamante coche gris metalizado.

- La llevo a alguna parte señorita? - dijo el joven abriendo la puerta del vehículo. éL iba vestido con un reluciente traje de chaqueta azul marino que resaltaba encima de una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo tono que el traje. Estaba realmente atractivo.

- De... de donde has sacado tu ese coche? - preguntó atónita la joven.

- Aunque no te lo creas es de Matsuyama. Me lo ha prestado por esta noche. Lo tiene siempre en el garaje de la residencia y no lo saca para nada. Solo te digo que ayer me entere de que lo tenia...

- Genial ! - Megumi entró en el automóvil y comprobó que era bastante confortable. Le dio las señas de la iglesia a Soujiro y este emprendió el rumbo.

- Nunca me dijiste que sabias conducir.- musitó la muchacha.

- Bueno... nunca me lo preguntaste... jejeje

La pareja condujo por las densas calles de Tokyo hasta llegar a su destino. La iglesia de Santa María, era una basílica cristiana de dataría de finales del siglo XIX. Era de piedra, con un estilo totalmente modernista. Había bastante gente a la entrada, ataviados con sus mejores galas, no había duda de que el enlace seria allá.

Soujiro encontró un parking cercano a la iglesia y, aparcó el coche. Al salir, se dirigieron hacia allí.

- Nerviosa ? - preguntó el muchacho.- Te noto tensa...

- Debe de ser el frío... - contestó ella acurrucándose bajo el blanco abrigo que llevaba puesto.

Cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones del santuario, muchisimas personas desconocidas para ellos se encontraban allí. Anduvieron un poco, abriéndose paso entre aquella masa humana, Soujiro agarraba fuertemente la mano de Megumi que estaba completamente helada. La joven levantó la vista un poco aturdida y divisó una figura bastante familiar.

- Kensuke ! - logró decir bastante fuerte.

La figura se tornó hacia donde provenía la voz y... efectivamente, se trataba de Kensuke !

- Meg ! - exclamó el joven.- Ho... hola ! Vaya ! Creía que no conoceríamos a nadie aquí !

- Lo mismo digo ! - respondió la chica.

Kensuke iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta de color granate, una camisa azul y una corbata lisa. En los pies calzaba unos mocasines negros.

- Cariño... - dijo una joven volviéndose.- Con quien hablas?

Esa joven se trataba de Kimi. Ella vestía un traje morado brillante hasta los pies bastante ajustado. Su escote no era muy pronunciado pero lo suficiente como para insinuar todos sus encantos. En su cuello lucia una finisima cadena de plata con un colgante en forma de estrella con un brillante en su centro. De sus orejas radiaban unos pendientes a juego con el collar. Su pelo se recogía en un moño italiano.

- Meg ! - exclamó la chica.- Que contenta estoy de verte ! Estas muy guapa !

- Tu también Kimi...

- Creo que no nos han presentado... - musitó la muchacha dirigiéndose a Soujiro.

- Soy Soujiro Hiyama, el novio de Megumi... - dijo el joven.

- Encantada ! Me llamo Kimi Sakurawa y soy la novia de Kensuke.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes. Megumi miraba a Kensuke, y él a ella, mientras sus respectivas parejas charlaban alegremente.

En esos momentos una limusina se detuvo en la entrada. De ella salió Yukiko fantásticamente ataviada con un precioso traje de novia. El vestido era muy vaporoso, pero sencillo a su vez. Su cabello, recogido en un moño se adornaba con algunas flores y un largo velo blanco. Por sus orejas sendos graciosos mechones rizados caían por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Creo que ya es hora de entrar... - susurró Megumi dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

- Me parece que si... la boda comenzara en un par de minutos.- respondió Kensuke alejando también su vista de la joven.

Todos entraron, el cuarteto se situó en la tercera hilera de bancos recios de madera de roble que se apilaban ordenados en la majestuosa sala.

La ceremonia comenzó, Megumi se sentía orgullosa y emocionada por el casamiento de su amiga pero... por que tenia que estar pendiente de todos los movimientos de Kensuke ? Ella aun seguía un poco irritada, pero no quiso continuar con sus retortijones internos... Las miradas de ambos de cruzaron varias veces...

- Takashi Kuro... - dijo el sacerdote.- Aceptas a Yukiko Takada como tu legítima esposa... Y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas... en la salud y en la enfermedad...

Kensuke miró a Megumi...

- ...en la riqueza y en la pobreza... hasta que la muerte os separe?

Megumi giró su vista y la dirigió a Kensuke, el cual seguía mirándola...

- Si... quiero.- Takashi estaba sumamente nervioso.

- y tu... Yukiko Takada... aceptas a Takashi Kuro como tu legítimo esposo...

Soujiro apretó la mano de su novia y la miró con ternura, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta y seguía mirando al otro joven...

- Y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas... en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza... hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si... quiero

- Yo os declaro... marido y mujer...

Kimi situó su cabeza en el hombro de él, el joven dio un pequeño brinco, sobresaltado, y agachó su mirada, dirigiéndola a su novia y, seguidamente, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa...

Por otra parte, Megumi bajó la cabeza y se arrimó a Soujiro...

- Por que me pasa esto... - pensó preocupada.

- Lo que Dios ha unido... que no lo separe el hombre... - finalizó el sacerdote.

El joven matrimonio saludó fugazmente a todos los invitados y salió de la Iglesia donde fueron recibidos con una lluvia de pétalos de rosas. A continuación subieron de nuevo a la limusina y se marcharon hacia el hotel Okura, donde se celebraría el convite.

- Como habéis venido hasta aquí ? - le preguntó Megumi a Kensuke.

- Oh ! Bueno... vinimos en taxi... por que lo preguntas ?

- Si queréis podemos llevaros ! - dijeron la muchacha y Soujiro casi al unísono.

- Hemos venido en coche, así que no seria ninguna molestia ! - continuó el joven.

- La verdad es que os lo agradeceríamos, porque el taxi nos ha costado muchisimo ! - exclamó Kimi.

El cuarteto se dirigió hasta el parking. El ambiente era silencioso... Megumi se apretaba fuertemente a su novio porque estaba helada. Kensuke, que andaba a unos metros mas atrás de ellos, junto con Kimi, tenia una mirada extraña.

- Te ocurre algo ? - exclamó la joven.- Estas bastante raro...

- No... no es nada... solo que...

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora: Este capitulo me ha salido un poco raro... quería poner mucha tensión en el encuentro de Kensuke y Megumi... y parece que me ha salido bien ! Aunque claro... esa actitud tan rara de los dos jóvenes (en realidad de los cuatro ^^) Va a ser decisiva en el siguiente episodio ! ! ! Por cierto, todos los lugares de Tokyo citados son verdaderos ! ! ! !


	34. Baila conmigo

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**Capitulo 34: Baila conmigo**

El recorrido desde la iglesia al hotel fue bastante animado en cierta parte. Kimi y Soujiro conversaban alegremente, mientras que Kensuke y Megumi permanecieron totalmente en silencio.

Al llegar al Hotel Okura, lugar donde se celebraría en convite, era un lujoso edificio que albergaba, entre otras cosas una magnifica galería de arte. Estacionaron el vehículo en el parking subterráneo del hotel. En la puerta de la sala Kurawa Miyamato, había un lujoso cartel con la disposición de los invitados de la ceremonia.

- Genial ! estaremos los cuatro en la misma mesa ! - dijo Kimi señalando el papel con los nombres.- En la mesa 42...

El cuarteto se adentró en el recinto. Era una sala bastante amplia y caramente decorada. Los suelos eran de mármol y de los altísimos techos colgaba una enorme lampara de araña de cristal. Las mesas, circulares, estaban dispuestas de forma armoniosa. Un gran centro de flores adornaba el corazón de la mesa junto a ocho servicios de cubiertos a su alrededor.

La cena transcurrió animada en la mesa 42, las cuatro parejas charlaban de temas triviales, a excepción de Kensuke que permanecía en silencio echando fugaces miradas a la persona sentada enfrente suyo… a Megumi.. Pero se notaba algo de tensión en la mesa.

Las otras dos parejas estaban formadas por dos hermanas, primas del Takashi, Adarae y Rei Kinomoto junto a sus respectivos novios Shiryu y Satoshi.

Más tarde, el reciente matrimonio cortó el pastel de bodas y, posteriormente pasó por todas las mesas a saludar a los invitados.

- Felicidades ! - exclamó Megumi al ver a su amiga.- Estas preciosa !

- Muchas gracias ! - A ver cuando te animas tu, eh Meg ? - la muchacha guiñó un ojo.

- Yoooo ? ? Quita, quita ! No digas tonterías !

- No se yo... - interrumpió Takashi.- Ah ! Hola Kensuke ! Que tal estas ?

- Bien

Estuvieron un rato charlando, al terminar volvieron a sus asientos.

La sala se llenó de música, y la pista de baile tomó protagonismo. Las primas de Takashi le levantaron y marcharon hacia allá. Kimi miró a Kensuke y apretó sus labios.

- Por que no bailamos ? - dijo ella insistentemente agarrando las manos del joven.- Por favor... por favooooooor...

- Esta bieeeen... - respondió.- Venís vosotros también ? - le preguntó a Megumi y a Soujiro.

Ambos se miraron. - Por mi bien.- dijo él.

Así pues los cuatro se dirigieron a la pista de baile, la música era lenta y las tenues luces hacían un ambiente muy agradable.

Los dos chicos cogieron a sus respectivas parejas por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar unos junto a los otros. Megumi intentaba no mirar a Kensuke bajo ningún motivo, agachó su cabeza y la escondió en el hombro de Soujiro...

El muchacho tampoco quería mirarla... cerró sus ojos y posó su rostro en los cabellos de Kimi. La tensión era demasiado fuerte... En esos momentos comenzó a sonar la canción "Inalcanzable" Y el tiempo pareció ralentizarse segundo a segundo...

Llevo por dentro tantos recuerdos

caricias que he guardado entre el tiempo

Una palabra cubre mi espacio

Me arranca de un tirón las emociones

Me quedo sin hablar

en esta soledad

desesperado estoy queriéndote atrapar

Megumi levantó su vista, ya sin poder resistirlo, atraída por las letras de la canción... y se encontró con la mirada fija de Kensuke puesta en ella. Él dio a Kimi un movimiento algo brusco dándole la espalda a Megumi.

Inalcanzable

Perdida en otros brazos

por tu silencio

Me siento preso

La muchacha bajó su cabeza y Soujiro giró de tal forma que ella se encontraba de espaldas.

Inalcanzable

Capaz de hacerme daño

Por ser tu dueño

Muero por dentro

La tensión aumentaba por momentos.. ambos giraron bruscamente, aun se encontraban bailando con sus parejas, pero estas estaban de espaldas, por lo que nuestros dos protagonistas se miraban fijamente.

Cuanto quisiera

Decir lo siento

Gritarle a mi razón

Que no te tengo

Meg cerró sus ojos abrazando a Soujiro, pero de frente a Kensuke y una lagrima cayó por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Levantó la vista, humedecida por el llanto y el muchacho modió su labio...

Una palabra

Cubre mi espacio

Me arranca de un tirón las emociones

Me quedo sin hablar en

esta soledad desesperado

estoy queriéndote atrapar

Ambos jóvenes hablaron con sus respectivas parejas y se soltaron de ellas... agacharon sus cabezas y se acercaron... poco a poco.. a quien había sido objeto de atracción en esa noche...

Kensuke se situó quieto, su respiración era pesada y sus manos temblaban. Megumi, por su parte se acercó lentamente y apoyó su cabeza en el torso del muchacho... no se movió, solamente una lagrima que rodó por su barbilla...

Inalcanzable

Capaz de hacerme daño

Por ser tu dueño

Muero por dentro

Al fin, los brazos de la joven rodearon la espalda del chico y él, dio un pequeño brinco, pero reaccionó abrazando a Megumi.

- Deseo que me perdones... - susurró ella.- Fui una estúpida... no sé por que te dije esas cosas tan horribles hace unos meses...

- La que me tendría que perdonar eres tú a mi... No debí entrometerme...

- Nos lo perdonamos todo ?

Cuanto quisiera

Decir lo siento

Gritarle a mi razón

Que no te tengo

- Por supuesto... Meg

La música siguió sonando, nota tras nota, desgarrando cada milésima de segundo...

Una palabra

Cubre mi espacio

Me arranca de un tirón las emociones

La pareja danzó pausadamente, sus ojos se perdieron unos en los otros... los corazones, exaltados, clamaban tranquilidad... el calor del aliento... estaba tan cerca...

Pero todo tiene un fin, la ultima nota desgarró aquel momento y el silencio reinó por completo...

Ambos se separaron a agacharon sus cabezas mientras que otra melodía comenzaba...

- Vo... voy a buscar a Soujiro.- musitó Megumi bajando su mirada.

- S.. si... creo que yo también voy a buscar a Kimi... - respondió Kensuke.

No tuvieron que indagar mucho, para su sorpresa la pareja a la que estaban buscando se encontraba en la pista de baile danzando al son de la música.

Sus miradas, fijas en el otro, no se separaban en ningún momento, a exceptuando cuando Soujiro hablaba, entonces Kimi bajaba su cabeza, sonrojada y esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

- Será mejor no entrometerse… - dijo Megumi.- Parece que se lo están pasando muy bien…

La pareja se dirigió a la mesa y se sentaron, uno al lado del otro… la tensión había desaparecido…

Poco después sus respectivas parejas se acercaron a la mesa, bastante alegres.

- Meg! Tu novio me cae genial! - exclamó Kimi con una sonrisa.- Me encanta! En serio! Ja, ja… pero no pienses mal!

- No.. tranquila! Si es un encanto! - dijo la muchacha.

- Soujiro! Las mujeres te adoran! - musitó burlón Kensuke.- Que les das?

- Ja, ja… es un don natural!

Ahora todo se había convertido en tranquilidad… ambas parejas, muy felices, conversaban con la otra…

Sobre las tres de la madrugada la fiesta se dio por finalizada… Todo el mundo comenzó a marcharse a sus respectivos hogares.

Nuestro cuarteto se subió al coche que le había prestado Matsuyama a Soujiro y marcharon a dejar a Kimi en su casa y, posteriormente, a Kensuke.

- Nuestros padres dijeron algo de la hora de llegada esta noche? - le preguntó Megumi al chico de cabellos castaños claros.

- No… además ellos se fueron de viaje a.. no se donde! Ya sabes que nunca están en casa.

- Ok.

- Por cierto Meg.- dijo Soujiro.- No se donde vamos a dormir hoy, porque la residencia está cerrada y la señorita Ocetawa no nos va a abrir (Si no se entera de las fiestas de Kaysa porque duerme como un lirón.. poco menos se enterará de una llamada al timbre)

- Tienes razón! Bueno, no importa.- contestó ella.- vamos a mi casa! Hay camas de sobra.

Al dejar a Kimi, los tres marcharon a la vivienda de los Koishikawa-Matsura.

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora: Me he permitido introducir una canción a mitad de episodio. He escrito varios songfics y, me gusta ese estilo… es bastante expresivo si sabes combinar la canción con el texto… Inolvidable, es una melodía de Enrique Iglesias. La verdad es que ni siquiera he escuchado la canción!! Solo he leído la letra y pensé que quedaría bastante bien para la situación dada entre Kensuke y Megumi en el baile. Espero que os siga gustando Sweet Girl tanto como a mi me encanta escribirlo!!! ^^


	35. Encuentros a medianoche

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**Capitulo 35: Encuentros a medianoche**

Cuando llegaron, la casa estaba en completo silencio… La muchacha encendió las luces y de una vez, pudo quitarse los zapatos de tacón, que le habían producido más de un dolor aquella noche. Se sintió aliviada, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios.

- Puedo prestarte un pijama mío… - le propuso Kensuke a Soujiro. - Hay una habitación de invitados en la segunda planta… puedes dormir allí.

- Muchas gracias.- contestó.

La pareja acompañó al joven de cabellos negros hasta la segunda planta. Era un habitación bastante sencilla. Cuando Miki y Yuu vivían en la casa servia como trastero. Aunque con el nacimiento de Megumi y de Kensuke se habilitó como el dormitorio de los hermanos mayores, dejando sus respectivas habitaciones en propiedad de sus nuevos hermanitos.

El suelo era de madera muy bien cuidada. Varias estanterías forraban las paredes llenas de libros de todo tipo. Una cama mullida se situaba a la izquierda de la estancia, junto a una pequeña mesa auxiliar.

- Muchas gracias por todo.- dijo Soujiro

- De nada ! Si es un placer ! - contestó Kensuke bastante feliz.

- Mañana regresamos, así que espero que duermas bien - musitó Megumi acercándose al muchacho.

- No te preocupes... estaré bien... ves a dormir...

La joven iba a besar a su novio pero la presencia de Kensuke hizo que se detuviera.

- Buenas noches... - el chico de cabello castaño se marchó escaleras abajo.

Megumi bajó las escaleras hasta la habitación de sus padres. Abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda, tomó un camisón prestado a su madre y de dirigió hasta su antiguo dormitorio. Solamente tenia el vestido de la boda y, no podía dormir con él.

Al llegar a su habitación cambió sus ropas.

Se tumbó en su cama... todo estaba igual... reflexionó acerca de todo lo que había sucedido ese día... la boda... el banquete... y sobre todo... Kensuke... Por que le latía el corazón así cada vez que le veía ? Megumi no podía comprenderlo. Si estaba emparejada con Soujiro ! Recuerdos del pasado le vinieron a la cabeza pero pudo dormirse fácilmente.

*** Pudo ver una playa de arena blanca, muy blanca.. contrastada por el azul cristalino del mar. Después pudo verse a ella misma, vestía un traje blanco junto con un sombrero del mismo color.

La brisa marina se levantó, llevando el sombrero a volar muy lejos... lo quiso recuperar... En pocos segundos el viento se detuvo y, el sombrero cayó a la fina arena, detrás de una duna.

Al acercarse pudo ver a Soujiro y a Kensuke. Ambos jóvenes sostenían sendas pamelas blancas en sus manos.

- Tu sombrero... - dijeron al unísono tendiéndoselos.

La muchacha estaba confusa... es que tenia que elegir ? Antes de que alzara su mano Kensuke habló :

- Tu ya tienes a Soujiro... no debo entrometerme... - una lagrima fluyó de sus ojos y desapareció entre la arena.

- Puede que tu me quieras ahora... - musitó Soujiro.- Pero también puede ser que solo sea por olvidar algo que todavía te tiene aferrada al pasado...

Seguidamente sonrió y desapareció de igual forma que lo había hecho antes Kensuke... el sombrero cayó al agua... ***

Megumi se despertó sobresaltada, su corazón latía apresuradamente y un baño de sudor la cubría por completo.

Se levantó confusa, calzó sus zapatillas de ir por casa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Después bajó a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche caliente.

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Tanteando el terreno, entre aquella oscuridad, Megumi bajó las escaleras hasta llegar, primeramente, a la planta baja y, después, a la cocina.

Abrió la nevera, buscó la botella de leche y se sirvió en un vaso de cristal. Seguidamente programó el microondas y lo puso en marcha.

Los segundos pasaban incesantes...

- Tu tampoco puedes dormir ? - dijo una voz masculina.

La muchacha se giró.

- Hola Kensuke... - musitó.- Me es imposible conciliar el sueño, bajé a tomar algo caliente... Quieres que te prepare algo ?

- Da igual.. ya lo haré yo... no te molestes... - una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.- Por cierto Meg... estas preciosa con ese camisón !

- Ah... Es de mama. Lo tomé prestado porque aquí no tengo ropa.

- Comprendo.. cuando te mudaste a la residencia te llevaste toda tu ropa... - su tono de voz era melancólico.

- Si... así es... - Megumi no comprendió lo que el muchacho quería decir.

- Desde que te marchaste la casa no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Tu alegría se esfumó... y con ella la mía...

- No te entiendo.- replicó la chica.

- Te voy a ser sincero... estoy harto de esconder todo... Se que te fuiste por mi culpa.. lo sé ! Y me he sentido culpable por ello desde aquel mismo día.... Cuantas veces fui a tu habitación después de que te marcharas ! Te recordaba y percibía tu olor en aquellas paredes... entonces solo me lamentaba. He sido un cretino ! No te llamaba por puro egoísmo ! No soportaba oírte y saber que ya no estarías aquí... a mi lado...

- Kensuke...

- He sido un cerdo... Hasta pensé en separarte de Soujiro ! Me sentía...

- Celoso ?

El muchacho la miró triste y asintió levemente.

- Bueno.- dijo la joven.- Todo eso ya pasó... ahora hemos hecho las paces... no hay que reprocharse el pasado... Yo también me sentí muy mal... piensa en eso... me hiciste mucho daño...

- Lo sé.- él bajó su mirada al suelo.- Fui un egoísta al pensar solo en mi y no en todo el daño que te hice a ti...

La chica se acercó hasta donde Kensuke se encontraba y rozó su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. El joven se fijó en el colgante de la rosa que llevaba ella prendido del cuello. Alzó su mano y lo rozó con sus dedos.

- Todavía lo llevas... - musitó el muchacho.

- Claro que lo llevo... susurró.- Me lo reglaste tu...

Kensuke miró a Megumi a los ojos y estos se humedecieron. Sin apenas pensarlo, él se abalanzó al cuerpo de la fémina, estrechándolo entre sus torneados brazos.

La joven se sobresaltó, pero cedió al abrazo y no puso resistencia. Podía notar el corazón del muchacho en su pecho, latiendo con fuerza.

- Meg... yo... - susurró.

- Dime...

Levantó su cabeza y ambos se miraron frente a frente. El rubor cubría sus mejillas en medio de aquella oscuridad que les envolvía.

- Meg... yo.. quisiera...

La mirada penetrante de Kensuke hechizó a la chica y volvió a sentir plenamente todo lo que había sentido, hacia ya algún tiempo, por él.

- Quieres... - sus ojos se entornaron.

El muchacho también los cerró y se acercó poco a poco a los aterciopelados labios de la joven.

El timbre del microondas sonó avisando que había finalizado su tarea.

Megumi giró su cara, haciendo que los labios de Kensuke rozara su sonrosada mejilla. Después ella se libró de los brazos del muchacho y se alejó.

- No esta bien... esto no esta bien...- dijo ella pasando las manos por sus cabellos.- Y que pasa con Kimi ? Y Soujiro ? Dejémoslo así... es mejor para los dos... es mejor para todos... Buenas noches....

Seguidamente, la joven se dio la vuelta y marchó escaleras arriba, apresuradamente.

- Mierda ! - dijo Kensuke... bajó su cabeza y sus ojos se humedecieron.

A Megumi le faltaba el aliento. Corrió hasta llegar hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.

- No.. no entiendo nada ! - pensaba sofocada.- Po.. por qué me ha tenido que decir todo eso ? Que es lo que me ocurre a mi ? Que es esto que siento en el pecho ?

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora : Uhh ! ! ! Quien iba a pensar eso de Kensuke ! ! ! La verdad es que se lo tenia muy calladito ! Eso significa que en el fondo ame a Megumi ? Hmmm.. no lo se XD... Y ella ? Que es lo que realmente siente ? Porque primero ese sueño tan extraño y después la escenita de la cocina ! Hmmm.. las cosas se complican !

Esta historia lleva escrita desde 2001 pero ahora me animo a publicarla.


	36. Ahoga mi corazón… ahora y para siempre

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**Capitulo 36: Ahoga mi corazón... ahora y para siempre**

A la mañana siguiente, Megumi se levantó pesadamente, arregló la cama y se puso el vestido con el que había regresado a casa la noche anterior. No había podido dormir muy bien, en su cara se reflejaban leves síntomas de ojeras.

Bajó a desayunar, los dos chicos se encontraban en la mesa.

- Buenos días Meg ! - dijo Soujiro.- Seguidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Has dormido bien ?

- Si.. más o menos... - la joven estaba un poco aturdida.

- Buenos días Meg... - Kensuke leía el periódico mientras sorbía de una taza con café.

- Hemos estado hablando Kensuke y yo.- musitó el muchacho de cabellos negros después de que su novia se sentara a la mesa.- Y hemos pensado que podríamos quedar los cuatro juntos para salir a divertirnos.

- Me parece una idea excelente ! Así nos veremos mucho mas seguido !

La conversación continuó, y quedaron en ponerse en contacto cuando surgiese la ocasión.

Después de desayunar, la pareja decidió irse. Soujiro fue a sacar el coche para dejarlo en la entrada, donde recogería a Megumi.

- Ahhhhh... Meg... - suspiró Kensuke.

- Que sucede ? - preguntó ella.

- Tengo la impresión de que todo va a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora...

- Por que lo dices ?

él sonrió y besó a la muchacha entre la mejilla y los labios.

- Pero que haces ? ? ? ? - exclamó Megumi.

- Es normal que las personas se den un beso al despedirse, no ?

- Si... pero...

- No veo nada malo en eso... a Kimi no la beso precisamente ahí...

Usa sensación de desazón invadió a la joven, pero no sabía el por que, de todas formas hablaba de su novia, y no de alguien desconocido.

- PIP PIP - el claxon del automóvil sonó.

Megumi se despidió cortésmente y corrió hasta la salida.

La pareja marchó en el vehículo hasta llegar a la residencia, la muchacha estaba muy confusa pero decidió no darle importancia.

Al llegar a la residencia ambos se despidieron con un dulce beso. El chico notó extraña a su novia, pero supuso que la boda la habría mareado y, aun mas el hacer las paces con Kensuke.

Al llegar a su habitación Megumi cambió su ropa, dejó las prendas que le había prestado su amiga en el armario y se sentó a ver la televisión. Muka no se encontraba allí en ese momento, por lo que le dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido.

- Pero que demonios me esta pasando ? - se decía a si misma.- Por que todo me tiene que salir tan complicado en los temas del amor ? Ojalá todo esto fuera como una asignatura ! Te enseñan lo que es, lo estudias y después lo apruebas ! Y ya esta ! Te olvidas ! Pero no... es un "tu te lo guisas, tu te lo comes"... Hale ! Apáñatelas tu solita ! Y aparte al gente no pone de su lado ! Te lo complican lo mas que pueden !

En mitad de este sermón mental, Muka traspasó la puerta de la habitación.

- Hola Meg ! ! ! Que tal la boda ? Que ha pasado ? Y que ha sucedido con Kensuke ? Vamos ! Ardo en deseos de saber ! !

- Ja, ja.. no ha pasado mucho.- ella no quería dar muchos detalles.- Pues la boda fue muy bonita, el banquete espectacular y.. he hecho las paces con Kensuke !

- Oh ! Genial ! - exclamó la rubia.

- Si... hemos quedado en salir los cuatro juntos algún día...

- Estupendo ! Me alegro de que al fin estés bien !

- Si...

Los días se sucedieron rápidamente, dando paso a las vacaciones de Navidad.

Megumi y Soujiro salieron a dar un paseo por las céntricas calles de Shibuya (barrio comercial de Tokyo) y de paso, a mirar escaparates, todos ellos, adornados bellísimamente.

Los dos entraron en los almacenes Loft, todas las plantas estaban decoradas con motivos navideños bajo a interesantes ofertas.

- Uish ! Que bolso mas bonito ! - dijo ella alegre.- Queee ? ? 34.000 yens ? Esto es un abuso ! Como se aprovechan los comercios de estas épocas festivas ! Marchémonos Soujiro ! Subamos a la cafetería!

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a las escaleras mecánicas que conducían a las plantas superiores. El muchacho callaba por no reír, era muy chistosa la cara de su novia enfadada por los precios. De pronto escucharon una voz femenina que les llamaba.

- Meegg ! ! ! ! Soujiiiroo ! ! ! Yuujuuu ! ! ! ! - gritaba la voz.

Ambos se giraron y pudieron ver a Kimi saludando animadamente, tras ella estaba Kensuke cargado con muchos paquetes.

Al llegar arriba les esperaron para encontrarse.

- Que tal estáis ? - musitó ella feliz.- Hacia bastante que no nos veíamos !

- Hola Soujiro.- saludó Kensuke.- Hola Meg...

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa, pero ella giró su cabeza.

- Hola Kensuke... Hola Kimi...

El joven, al ver esta reacción por parte de su "casi hermana", tomó a su novia por la cintura y la besó en la frente.

- Ay ! Cariño ! No puedes dejarlo para luego ? No estamos solos ! - replicó la muchacha mirando a Soujiro de reojo.

Todos marcharon a la cafetería. Megumi estuvo hablando con Kimi durante el trayecto sobre temas sin importancia.

Ya en su lugar de destino, los cuatro se sentaron en tono a una mesa al lado de la ventana. Estaban situados en una altura bastante considerable, así que podían disfrutar de una bonita panorámica.

Hablaron un buen rato sobre las clases y su vida en general, el ambiente era muy tranquilo, pero Megumi se sentía un poco incomoda, hubiera deseado que Soujiro la sacara de allí y la llevara lejos de Kensuke, pero estaba demasiado entretenido conversando con Kimi como para dase cuenta. Por su parte, el muchacho de cabellos castaños se sentía desplazado de la conversación, y miraba por la ventana a un punto indefinido.

- Oh ! tengo que ir un momento al servicio ! - exclamó Kimi.- Disculpadme !

- Yo también tengo que ir ! - repuso Soujiro.

Ambos se marcharon de la escena dejando a sus respectivas parejas, un silencio incomodo reinó.

- El día nació espléndido... lastima que no le de por nevar en Navidades... - dijo el joven sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

- Si... es verdad... aunque parece que le de por llover todos los años en estas fechas.... - contestó ella sin pensarlo mucho.

- Como la noche aquella... la recuerdas ?

- Si... - musitó secamente.

- Oh ! - exclamó Kensuke mirándola por primera vez desde que entraron al local. - No entiendo por que te comportas así conmigo ! Que te he hecho ?

Ella le miró muy seria.

- Si es por todo aquello que te dije, ya me disculpé ! Si lo que te molestó fue que fuese sincero es tu problema !

- Perdóname... - la chica bajó la cabeza.- No es nada de eso... solo que.. bueno... no estoy pasando por muy buena época... solo eso...

- Meg... - Kensuke estrechó la mano de la muchacha.- Sabes que me tienes para todo lo que necesites, hemos estado juntos toda la vida ! No quiero que olvides estos 19 años... juntos... antes, ahora y siempre...

- Por favor, no sigas o puede que diga o haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme...

Sus manos se entrelazaron... Megumi levantó su vista y vio a Soujiro junto a Kimi dirigiéndose hacia allí.

- Bueno, ya estamos de nuevo ! - exclamó el joven de cabellos negros.- Hemos estado hablando y... que os parece celebrar juntos el fin de año ? Podríamos ir al templo de Asakusa Kannon !

- Oh ! Por mi parte me parece genial ! - exclamó la chica

- Esto... - musitó Kimi.- Que hacéis cogiditos así de la mano ?

La pareja miró sus manos y, efectivamente, todavía se mantenían entrelazadas, por lo que se separaron de inmediato. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Me parece bien lo de fin de año... - dijo Kensuke mirando al suelo.- Faltan muy pocos días y estaría fenómeno que estuviésemos los cuatro...

- Bueno... pues no hay mas que hablar ! - contestó la novia del muchacho.- Presiento que esta nochevieja será inolvidable ! No te parece, Soujiro ?

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora : Uish ! ! ! Como han congeniado de bien Kimi y Soujiro ! Será amor ? Una amistad muy fuerte ? Quien sabe ! Lo mismo digo entre Kensuke y Megumi... Las cosas han cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo !


	37. Deseos para el año nuevo

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**Capitulo 37: Deseos para el Año Nuevo.**

Los días pasaron y pasaron... hasta que llegó la tarde del 31 de Diciembre. Megumi se vistió con unos pantalones de algodón grueso, un suéter de lana, un abrigo negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave cuidadosamente, Muka se había marchado a celebrar el fin de año con su pareja, así que la habitación 56 permanecería vacía esa noche.

La muchacha bajó hasta la planta inferior, llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su novio y en pocos segundos abrió Matsuyama. El joven iba ataviado con una camiseta negra de Superman, unos calzoncillos largos, estampados en rojo con lunares amarillos, al frente, justo encima de sus partes pudorosas habían unas letras que decían "Soy todo potencia." La chica, al verlo, no pudo resistir la tentación de esbozar una carcajada, pero se contuvo tapándose la boca con su mano.

- Esta Soujiro.- logró decir ella sin reír.

- Si, ahora sale, creo que se esta vistiendo.- respondió el muchacho.

En pocos segundos, el chico de ojos verdes apareció Iba ataviado con unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca debajo de un jersey de pico, junto a un abrigo beige y mocasines oscuros.

Ambos se marcharon por las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

- Matsuyama tiene toda la ropa interior de ese estilo ? - preguntó Megumi chistosamente.

- Ja, ja, ja.. si ! Y lo que has visto era mas o menos ligerito... si llegas a ver unos que tiene de colores muy llamativos con una diana que apunta directamente acierta parte... ja ja, ja te mueres !

La pareja continuó riendo hasta llegar a la entrada, en el mostrador, como de costumbre, se encontraba la señorita Ocetawa bebiendo... pero esta vez era champagne, pues tenia una botella justo al lado de la copa. La mujer llevaba un gorrito de cartón en su cabeza y una guirnalda brillante alrededor de su cuello.

- Matsura ! Hiyama ! - exclamó ella.- Feliz año nuevo ! La residencia estará abierta durante toda la noche, pues es un día especial ! Así que no os preocupéis pro la hora de llegar, que aquí hay fiesta para rato !

- ahh.. ok - respondió Soujiro.

- Señorita Ocetawa ! - dijo Kaysa saliendo del comedor sosteniendo una botella en su mano y vestida con una combinación roja, una bata de terciopelo y guirnaldas brillantes de todos los colores colgadas de su cuello.- Venga ! que ya han abierto las botellas de whisky !

- Ohhhh ! ! ! Ya voy ! ! ! Disculpadme chicos ! ! El deber me llama ! - y desapareció apresuradamente con una copa en sus manos.

En las caras de Megumi y Soujiro apareció una expresión de desconcierto, levantaron una de sus cejas y se miraron.

- Directora responsable ? - dijeron al unísono.

Al salir del edificio se dirigieron a la parada de metro mas cercana. Allí esperaron el metro que les conduciría a la estación de Asakusa. El trayecto fue largo y silencioso, la joven no hacia mas que pensar y pensar sobre Kensuke...

- Ese idiota... - pensaba.- Por que ahora que ambos tenemos pareja, llevamos una vida mas o menos estable y buena relación en decirme y hacerme todo aquello ? Que si un beso en la mejilla por aquí... que si un comentario por allá... de paso te cojo la mano pero le doy un beso a Kimi cuando estés tu delante... que demonios pretende ? Que me vuelva loca ? Si se aburre pues... que mire la Tv ! Y que no hiera a los demás ! - ella recordó la noche de hace dos años en el campamento y de sus ojos cayó una lagrima.- Imbécil...

- Te ocurre algo, Meg ? - preguntó Soujiro al verla tan callada, sin embargo no se percató del llanto.

- No... nada... - la muchacha secó sus ojos con la manga del abrigo.- Ya hemos llegado...

Ambos salieron de la estación abriéndose paso entre la marea humana. Poco después salieron al exterior, y, allí mismo se encontraba la otra pareja... Kimi y Kensuke, con los que habían quedado momentos antes.

- Hola ! - dijo la muchacha del abrigo blanco.- Creía que con tanta gente no íbamos a encontrarnos !

- Opino igual que tu ! - exclamó el joven de cabellos negros.- Menos mal que es un sitio mas o menos fácil !

- Si... por que no vamos a cenar ya ? Tengo bastante hambre

- Por mi bien... - dijo Kensuke.

- Y por mi.- siguió Megumi.

- Estupendo ! - gritó eufórica Kimi.- Vayamos a Sakafuji ! Me han dicho que preparan un sushi excelente ! No está demasiado lejos de aquí, además es bastante económico.

Todos aceptaron esa propuesta.

Megumi fue a coger a su novio del brazo, como es normal, pero en ese preciso momento, Kimi se le adelantó. Agarró al chico y comenzó a hablar con él sobre sushi.

La muchacha se quedó muy parada al ver eso, por detrás se el acercó Kensuke y le dijo :

- Uish ! Esos dos se llevan bastante bien ! Pero no le tomes eso en cuenta a ella, siempre es así con todo el mundo...

- Hmmmm...

- Que sucede ? Acaso estas celosa ?

- Hombre pues... se trata de mi novio, y no creo que sea muy ilógico ponerse celosa cuando la novia de tu "hermano" se lo lleve por ahí.

- No somos hermanos de sangre... - respondió él un tanto molesto.

- Bueno, pero como si lo fuéramos.- musito la chica algo alterada dándole la espalda.

La conversación se estancó en ese punto, al llegar al restaurante, el cuarteto tuvo que buscar desesperadamente una mesa, pues el local estaba casi a rebosar de gente.

Encontraron una en un recóndito punto del establecimiento, aunque el servicio fue excelente y, a pesar de la aglomeración humana, fueron atendidos con rapidez.

La cena transcurrió animadamente. Cuando acabaron, el cuarteto marchó hacia el templo, donde celebrarían la llegada del año nuevo.

Las dos parejas llegaron a la, la primera entrada al recinto del santuario, al traspasarla se encontraron en Nakamise-dori, una calle peatonal llena de tiendecitas y atestada de gente, aunque se podía caminar bastante holgado. A continuación, la segunda puerta, Hozomon, con su elegante pagoda de cinco pisos.

En el transcurso, Kimi marchó al lado de Soujiro, y ambos charlaban sobre temas que ni Megumi ni Kensuke entendían. Al muchacho de cabellos castaños le fue bien aquella escapadita por parte de su novia, pues necesitaba hablar con la otra chica.

- Esperemos que el nuevo año sea mejor que su antecesor... - dijo eléctrico intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

- Si... esperemos eso... aunque para mi este año no fue tan malo como el anterior... verdad ? - ella le miró como intentando decirle algo. El chico lo notó y torció el labio.

- Todos cometemos errores...

En ese momento, Kimi dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la pareja de atrás.

- Hey ! He estado pensando y he hablado con Soujiro... Mis padres tienen un chalet en la montaña... cuando haga mejor tiempo podríamos ir un fin de semana !

- Ah... por mi me parece bien... tu que opinas, Meg ?

- Estupendo ! Aunque no me gustaría molestar...

- Ellos nos lo prestan ! Ya hablé con ellos y están de acuerdo !

- Podríamos ir en la semana dorada (N. de A. Una semana comprendida entre marzo y abril en el que se juntan varias fiestas, los japoneses la toman entera como vacaciones) Hace buen tiempo y además no tenemos clase ! - comentó el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

- Y la pregunta del millón... - dijo Kensuke.- Como iremos hasta allá ?

- Cariño... - musitó su novia después de dedicarle una sonrisa a Soujiro.- Conoces las amplias ventajas de la red ferroviaria?

- Por supuesto... cariño ! - respondió algo irónico.

- Por favor ! No discutamos ! - dijo Megumi intentando tranquilizar la situación.- No en una noche como esta...

El muchacho de cabellos castaños miró a la chica, ella estaba bastante disgustada, incluso parecía que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. él la miró y no se contuvo en acariciarle su fino rostro.

- Tranquila... no discutimos... además, no permitiría verte así de triste por una tontería...

- Bueno ! Creo que ya hemos llegado al templo ! - exclamó Soujiro un tanto molesto.- Entremos, no ? No vamos a estar tonteando aquí fuera !

Megumi se contuvo y bajó la cabeza, apretó sus labios y prefirió no decir nada antes que empeorar la situación. Era cierto que la actitud de Kensuke era mas afectiva que antes, pero también era cierto que Soujiro la había estado ignorando durante toda la noche para estar con Kimi

Las dos parejas traspasaron la entrada principal al santuario de Asakusa Kannon, un hermosísimo templo al más puro estilo japonés que data del siglo VII.

A pesar de que muchísimas personas estaban reunidas en el templo para celebrar la entrada del nuevo año, se pudieron colocar en un buen lugar. Todavía se podían ver a algunas chicas vestidas con el kimono tradicional japonés, pero los tiempos cambian, y la inmensa mayoría de mujeres habían optado por el traje occidental.

Las grandes campanas del templo estaban preparadas para festejar con su férreo sonido el acontecimiento de aquella noche. Faltaban escasamente cinco minutos para la hora señalada.

- Habéis pensado en los deseos para el nuevo año ? - preguntó Kimi bastante contenta.

- Salud y felicidad para todos ! - exclamó Megumi.

- Eso nunca viene mal ! Pero... me refería a otras cosas... - musitó la joven mirando al cielo.

- Que otras cosas ? - dijo Kensuke.

- Si se dice no se cumple...

Inmersos en aquella conversación las campanas comenzaron a sonar...

- Cogeos todos de las manos ! - dijo la alegre chica.- siempre trae buena suerte !

Todos obedecieron... las campanadas continuaban sonando... TANNNGGGG TAAANNGGG

Cuando La decimosegunda sonó todos los que se encontraban en el templo alzaron su voz....

- FELIZ año NUEVO ! ! ! !

En un acto reflejo, Megumi se abrazó a Kensuke, y este la alzó, estrechándola con mas fuerza aun. Sin embargo, después de la emoción que la embargó durante esos instantes, se apartó un poco ruborizada.

- Por que instintivamente he ido a él y no a Soujiro ? - pensó confusa.

- Tengo el presentimiento que este año será decisivo ! - predijo Kimi.- Lo sé...

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora : Bueno, bueno... aquí empezamos a ver sentimientos dispares... Por que ninguno de nuestro cuarteto ha estado con su pareja y se ha decantado por la otra ? Y esa insistencia de Kensuke ? Y la escapadita al chalet de Kimi ? Uff ! Esta bastante interesante ! Además, estamos en plena recta final de Sweet Girl... pero aun nos quedan unos cuantos capítulos ^_^


	38. Escapada sentimental

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**Capitulo 38: Escapada sentimental**

Los meses pasaron y llegaron las vacaciones de la semana dorada. La tan ansiada escapada al chalet de los progenitores de Kimi, del cual se había hablado en nochevieja, había por fin llegado.

Nuestro cuarteto había quedado encontrarse en la entrada estación de Tokyo a las diez de la mañana.

Megumi se encontraba en su habitación, en una maleta deportiva, dispuso su pijama, unos pantalones, una camisa, su cepillo del cabello, el de dientes y ropa interior.

Muka se encontraba estudiando, al ver a su compañera empacar equipaje se interesó.

- Err... puedo preguntarte a donde vas ? - preguntó la joven.

- Aich ! Se me olvidó decírtelo ! - exclamó la chica.- Esta noche no dormiré aquí. Voy a pasar el fin de semana junto a Soujiro, Kensuke y su novia, en el chalet de los padres de ella.

- Ah... ji, ji, ji... - la muchacha de rubios cabellos esbozó una picara sonrisa.- Pues ten cuidado ! Aunque cuatro es un buen numero para montar una orgía...

- AHHHH ! ! ! MUKA ! PERO QUE DICES ? - exclamó sonrojadisima.- Acaso has estado mas de la cuenta con Matsuyama ?

- Ja ,ja, ja, ja... era una broma ! - contestó entre risas.- Además, no es precisamente mi tipo ese chico...

Las dos rieron. Poco después la joven de ojos castaños salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta inferior y caminó hacia la habitación de Soujiro. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces y, al abrir, la joven gritó :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! !

Quien le había abierto la entrada era Matsuyama. El muchacho iba con su raquítico torso desnudo, unos boxers largos con samurais de colores y en su cabeza llevaba todo el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando, por primera vez, toda su cara al descubierto.

Del susto, la pobre Megumi por poco pierde el equilibrio , pero supo controlarse. A los pocos segundos, salió Soujiro con su maleta, para saber el motivo del cual su novia gritaba.

- Que sucede, Meg ? ?! ! ! - preguntó asustado, pero al ver a su compañero de habitación cambio la expresión de su rostro por completo.- Ah... era eso.. en fin... marchémonos...

Cuando la pareja se fue, el joven de los boxers de samurais de colores puso cara de incógnita :

- Que sucede ? Pues me encuentro sumamente sexy ! - dijo sin explicarse la actitud de Soujiro y la novia de este.

La pareja tomó el metro que les conduciría a la estación de tren de Tokyo. Una vez allí, pudieron encontrar a Kensuke y Kimi con facilidad, pues se hallaban en las taquillas.

- Hey ! - exclamó Kimi con una sonrisa.- Que bien ! Ya estamos todos ! Tenemos que tomar el próximo tren que sale en... - ella miró su reloj.- diez minutos ! Hay que darse prisa ! La línea de tren a Hakone... - miró el panel.- Anden 14 ! Perfecto ! Corramos ! O no llegaremos !

El cuarteto sacó los billetes y se apresuraron a llegar al anden donde se encontraba el ferrocarril a tomar. Por suerte llegaron a tiempo, en pocos minutos el puntual tren partió.

Al entrar, se acomodaron, todavía jadeantes por la carrera, en cuatro asientos dispuestos al lado de una gran ventana.

Megumi y Soujiro se colocaron juntos, y, enfrente de ellos, Kimi y Kensuke. El chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se sentó enfrente de Kimi. Por ese acto, a la joven se le dibujó una tremenda sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ohh... lo que faltaba... - pensó Megumi.- Ahora como siempre... esos dos se ponen juntitos a hablar y me dejan con Kensuke...

Ella le dirigió una mirada, el muchacho al verla sonrió... pero la joven apartó su vista.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en absoluto silencio para la pareja, silencio que interrumpía la amena conversación entre sus otras respectivas parejas...

Bajaron en una estación cercana a Hakone. Era bastante modesta, de madera, poco transitada y las enormes montañas recubiertas de espeso bosque la rodeaban.

- Solo tenemos que caminar unos quince minutos por este camino y llegaremos a la casa ! - musitó Kimi señalando una carretera asfaltada.- Es una especie de mini urbanización, solo somos cuatro vecinos.

Caminaron... esta vez con una conversación en la que participaban todos, sobre la zona, las montañas que la rodeaban, etc.

Al llegar, se encontraron con una verja de ladrillos y puerta de madera que rodeaba la parcela. Al abrir, descubrieron un precioso chalet de dos alturas, con un bellísimo jardín y una piscina enorme, de la cual, justo en el centro un bonito macizo de flores la adornaba.

- Es... increíble ! - dijeron lo tres visitantes con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Oh ! No es para tanto... - respondió modestamente ella.- Mis padres estuvieron hace poco y, el jardinero vino ayer a regar el jardín y cambiar el agua de la piscina, porque ya que vengo, por lo menos, que este todo arreglado.. jejeje

- Tu eres millonaria ? - preguntó Megumi con una de sus cejas levantadas.

Kimi comenzó a reír.

Una vez en el interior de la vivienda, esta tenia el mismo aspecto que daba desde fuera : altos techos con luces alógenas que se extendían en hileras, suelos de madera, paredes de color crema y una decoración de lo mas vanguardista.

Cada uno se instaló en una de las habitaciones del piso superior. A la hora de la comida, destaparon los alimentos que habían traído en el viaje y comieron sentados en el porche trasero. El paisaje era tranquilo, y solamente se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, panorama totalmente opuesto al de la bulliciosa metrópoli.

La tarde transcurrió entre juegos de cartas y la televisión... Por un momento, todos, incluida Megumi, olvidaron todas sus amarguras.

Al caer la noche, los chicos cogieron madera del montón apilado al fondo del jardín y prendieron la chimenea del salón.

La cena transcurrió allí, entre ensaladas y sanwiches. Las risas y el buen humor se hicieron presentes durante toda la velada. Al finalizar, Kimi sacó de una alacena dos botellas de champagne.

- Que no decaiga la fiesta ! - exclamó mostrando las dos botellas.

La muchacha las colocó en la mesa, pero al intentar abrir una, el corcho salió disparado hacia el techo, rebotando varias veces contra las paredes.

Inmediatamente después sacó cuatro copas y las llenó con el dorado fluido burbujeante. Todos bebieron. Megumi intentó controlarse, pero al notar un cosquilleo en el estomago siguió tomando, algo que jamas había hecho.

Las dos botellas se consumieron, pero a estas, continuaron otras...

- Meg ! Si tu nunca bebes ! - dijo Kensuke un poco "alegre" por los efectos del alcohol.

- Waaa... un día es un día ! - respondió también "alegre"

Sin embargo, Kimi ya estaba totalmente ebria, y bailaba por toda la sala dando vueltas.

- Soujiro, ven ! Bailemos ! ! - decía muy feliz intentando agarrar torpemente al chico.

Por su parte, el muchacho de ojos verdes también llevaba sus copas de mas, y accedió encantado.

- Por que no salimos fuera ? Esto es muy aburrido y necesito despejarme ! - le dijo Kensuke a Megumi.

- Si, será lo mejor. Yo también necesito aire.

Y se marcharon por la puerta lateral dejando a la embriagada pareja riendo mientras bailaban la música que ellos mismos tarareaban.

Una vez en el exterior, Megumi pareció despejarse. Se encontraba aturdida por los efectos del alcohol, pero podía controlar sus reflejos. O al menos era eso lo que ella creía.

Kensuke se apoyó en la pared recubierta con una malla de madera que albergaba pequeñas flores que trepaban por ella. Respiró hondo y negó con su cabeza intentando despejarse.

- Hoy hace una preciosa noche.- dijo el joven mirando a la chica.

Ella asintió con su cabeza y seguidamente se agachó para tocar el agua de la piscina. Diez focos dispuestos en el interior alumbraban el mosaico que la recubría y reflejaban en el agua, algo realmente hermoso. Mientras que en el exterior, pequeños farolillos metálicos colocados en el suelo hacían que la atmósfera pareciese mágica bajo el oscuro firmamento estrellado.

Soujiro y Kimi cesaron su agitado baile y cayeron al sofá.

- Ja, ja, ja... eso fue muy divertido ! - exclamó la muchacha entre risas.

- Siii ! Pero ahora no lo repitamos o puedo morirme !

- Oh ! Te estas volviendo viejo ! Necesitas un masaje !

Ella se levantó y se abalanzó sobre la espalda del joven. Después de unos minutos tocando su torneada espalda le abrazó con fuerza.

- Pero que haces ? ! - preguntó el chico un poco alterado.

- Hacia muchisimo tiempo que deseaba abrazarte de esta forma... algo realmente distinto...

Kensuke, pasados uno minutos, tomó aliento y se dirigió hacia Megumi, la cual seguía admirando la belleza de la noche.

- Meg... hacia muchisimo tiempo que no estabamos solos de esta forma...

- Eh ? - ella giró su cabeza y dirigió su mirada al joven.- El agua reflejaba en su rostro y se le veía totalmente hermoso.- Que quieres decir con eso ?

- No sabes las ganas que tenia de estar contigo... Puede sonar raro pero, necesitaba tenerte muy cerca... - él acarició la sonrosada mejilla de la chica.- Muy cerca...

Kensuke se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Megumi, pero ella, espantada, se apartó.

- Esto no esta bien ! Esto no esta bien ! Tu estas comprometido y yo también ! Acaso no sientes nada por Kimi ? Además... no puedo alejarme mas de Soujiro ! La verdad es que ya estamos demasiado distanciados como para hacerlo aun mas ! Dime ! Dime ! Sientes algo por ella o que ?

- Claro que siento algo pero... estoy tan sumamente confuso... Yo... creo que tienes razón con todo lo que acabas de decir. Ambos estamos comprometidos ! No debemos hacer ninguna locura...

Megumi sonrió y le propinó un beso en la mejilla.. A continuación le abrazó fuertemente.

En el interior de la vivienda Kimi seguía abrazada a la espalda de Soujiro. El muchacho no entendía nada, pero su corazón latía fuertemente.

él se libró de los brazos que le estrechaban. Giró el cuerpo de la joven y lo dispuso al lado del suyo.

- No se que me sucede cuando estoy a tu lado ! - dijo ella.- Es una sensación tan agradable... tan mágica... tan especial...

- Yo también siento eso, la verdad es que ha surgido una amistad muy buena !

Kimi se levantó y se sentó sobre Soujiro, de cara a él. Acarició sus cabellos de color ébano y pasó uno de sus brazos por su fornido cuello.

- Yo no hablo de una simple amistad. Me refiero a algo mucho mas fuerte... un sentimiento que has despertado en mi, que no he sentido ni con Kensuke ni con nadie...

La muchacha se acercó todavía mas a los labios del joven, podía notar su aliento y su respiración. En un ultimo momento, ella contempló aquellos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas que tanto la fascinaban. A continuación cerró sus párpados y comenzó a besar tiernamente al chico. Soujiro no opuso resistencia y sus labios permanecieron unidos un rato, sin embargo, el chico rompió el beso.

- Pero... - Que sucede con Kensuke ? Tu eres su novia !

- Puede que sea su novia, aunque... desde hace tiempo dejé de sentirme atraída por él... eso fue... en el momento en el que te conocí...

Kimi continuó besando al muchacho, esta vez de una forma mucho mas apasionada... Soujiro la abrazó y continuaron besándose en la oscuridad... oscuridad que era velada por la tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea...

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora : Je, je, je... esta capitulo esta muuuuy interesante ! Claro esta ! Ya estamos dentro de la recta final de Sweet Girl ! Los sentimientos de todos se están comenzando a embarullar ! Quien hubiese pensado eso de Kimi ? Aunque se notaba desde hacia ya unos cuantos episodios. Y... que sucederá ahora ? Tendréis que esperar al siguiente episodio ! !


	39. Definiendo mi corazón

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**Capitulo 39: Definiendo mi corazón**

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron con una leve resaca. El café fue el rey y a todos se les notaba una mirada pesada.

En unas horas recogieron todos los equipajes y dejaron la casa a punto para marcharse. Nadie se cruzó una sola palabra en el transcurso de la mañana.

El ambiente era bastante tenso, todos ellos tenían algo que ocultar de la noche anterior a los demás...

Ya en el tren de regreso a Tokyo cada uno miraba a un punto distinto con tal de no encontrarse con la mirada de ninguno, ya que sea cual fuese a quien miraran un sentido horrible de culpabilidad les aparecía.

Si Soujiro miraba a Kimi pensaba en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, si dirigía la vista hasta Megumi sabía que la estaba traicionando, si echaba un ojo a Kensuke sabía que ese era la pareja de la chica con quien se había besado la noche anterior...

Y con este ejemplo podríamos basar todos los demás, así que el trayecto fue silencioso y tenso.

Una vez llegada a la estación de tren de Tokyo las dos parejas se despidieron cortésmente. Un cruce total de miradas se produjo entre todos...

Megumi y Soujiro tomaron el metro que les llevaría hasta la residencia.

El muchacho tenia enormes remordimientos, miró de reojo a su novia y bajó su vista.

Por su parte, ella tenia su cabeza en otro mundo distinto. No sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, y eso le afectaba... se sentía horriblemente por dentro. La joven lo definió como una maraña de pensamientos variados que el enredaban el corazón y el alma. No tuvo valor para poder hablar con su pareja...

Cuando llegaron a la residencia se despidieron con un saludo... nunca había sido así ! Normalmente se hubieran dado aunque fuese un pequeño beso pero... por que ahora no ?

Soujiro se encerró en la habitación, se sentó en el sofá que había en la sala, miró al techo y suspiró.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Megumi dejó caer la maleta en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama. Ya era bastante tarde... entre metros y trenes había pasado todo el día de viaje, así que cayó profundamente dormida a pesar de que era temprano.

Al día siguiente se despertó un poco turbada, por lo que decidió tomar una ducha para relajarse. Al salir del cuarto de baño, se encontró con Muka.

- Ah ! Hola Meg ! - exclamó.- Que tal te ha ido el fin de semana ?

- Mejor no preguntes...

- Ha sucedido algo err... fuera de lo común ?

- Y tanto que ha sucedido... y tanto...

La joven rubia invitó a la muchacha a que se sentase junto a ella en el sofá. La chica aceptó la invitación.

- Cuéntame Meg... si quieres... pero creo que es mejor que te desahogues, no ?

- Si... creo que tienes razón... Bueno... allá va... estoy confusa, demasiado confusa.

- Confusa ? Confusa sobre que ?

- Anoche estuve con Kensuke un momento a solas y... sentí algo que no sentía desde hace muchisimo tiempo... mi corazón latía de una forma especial, el rubor cubría mis mejillas y... y... Muka ! Deseaba a Kensuke mas que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo !

La muchacha escuchaba atenta a su amiga y asentía con su cabeza y, a veces abría de par en par, sorprendida, sus enormes y claros ojos.

- Y.. que sucedió después ? ! - preguntó impaciente.

- Le rechacé... rechacé su beso... su abrazo... ambos estamos comprometidos ! Eso era una autentica locura ! Algo impensable !

- Pero.. Meg... dime una cosa... tu amas a Soujiro ?

La joven entreabrió su boca y las palabras no salieron de su garganta.

- Yo siempre que os he visto.- continuó la rubia.- parecíais mucho mas amigos que novios. No se... yo no estoy pendiente de vosotros a todas horas pero... no se ! no os veo pasión, me entiendes ?

- Claro que te entiendo y... me parece que, como siempre, tienes la razón... Creo que la única vez que hubo algo de pasión, como tu lo llamas, fue en nuestro primer beso... Es verdad que nos queremos pero...

- Tienes que aprender a separar la amistad del amor...

- Lo se.. lo se... cuando empecé a salir con Soujiro me sentía feliz... puede ser que fuera por olvidarme de Kensuke, ya que fue en esa época cuando descubrí que tenia novia. Si quieres que te sea sincera, al enterarme me sentí muy hundida... Sin embargo me prometí a mi misma hace ya muchisimo tiempo que me olvidaría de él... para eso vine a vivir a esta residencia... para poder empezar una nueva vida. No se realmente lo que siento ! A lo mejor estoy confusa porque al haber vivido con Kensuke toda mi vida lo veo como a un hermano y me cuesta ver como toma el vuelo de su vida... francamente.. no se... no se...

- Solo te digo que tienes que definir tu corazón... a quien amas realmente...

Megumi asintió.

- Muchas gracias Muka por escucharme... necesitaba desahogarme... en serio.. gracias...

- No me des las gracias... - la joven sonrió.- Solo quiero que de una vez te decidas... si no, no solo vas a sufrir tu... sufrirán todos los que te rodean...

La muchacha de ondulados cabellos dorados se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Megumi bajó su cabeza y comenzó a cuestionarse toda su vida... Recordó su infancia...

FLASH BACK

Una pequeña Megumi de ocho años corre alegremente por el bosque en una excursión escolar. Pero cual fue su distracción que acabó por separarse tanto del grupo que se extravió. Ella no sabía donde estaba.. solo veía arboles y mas arboles, que giraban en torno a ella. Intentó mantener la calma, pero las horas pasaban y nadie acudía en su busca. La niña comenzó a llorar desesperada, acurrucándose en la base del tronco de un árbol.

- Por favor Kensuke... ven a por mi ! - sollozaba susurrante.

- Meg ! - sonó una voz.

Ella levantó su vista y se encontró frente a frente con el niño.

- Menos mal que te encuentro ! - dijo él.- Estaba muy preocupado !

La pequeña se lanzó a los brazos del niño y sonrió.

- Por favor... no me dejes nunca ! No te separes de mi !

- Siempre estaré a tu lado... Nunca dejare que te ocurra nada... nunca permitiré que sufras...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Los ojos de Megumi se empañaron al recordar... después le vinieron a la cabeza cosas mas recientes... pero muy lejanas, que se iban acercando... la noche en que se quedaron durmiendo en la misma cama cuando sus padres se marcharon de vacaciones... su apasionada noche en el campamento... la boda de Yukiko... la noche en el chalet de Kimi...

Todo era un enorme karma para la joven... que era lo que sentía por él ? Aun le amaba o es que seguía aferrándose al pasado ? Y que sucedía con Soujiro ?

Ahora recordó todos los momentos vividos con el muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes. El día en que se conocieron... el accidente de la piscina... la noche de la fiesta de Navidad... el día del parque acuático... su primer beso...

Reflexionó sobre las palabras de Muka y cerró sus ojos.

Así estuvo mas de una hora... sentada en el sofá dando vueltas a todo... sabía que tenia que definir sus sentimientos... si no, como había comentado su amiga, no solo iba a sufrir ella, si no todos los que la rodeaban ! Y en ese grupo entraban esas tres personas... su novio, Kensuke y Kimi... Al fin alzó su vista.

- Tengo que hablar con Soujiro...

La joven se levantó y salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras hasta le piso inferior y tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su pareja.

Matsuyama salió a recibirla, pero le dijo que el muchacho no se encontraba allí, que había ido a hablar por teléfono.

La chica asintió y marchó hacia las escaleras... en ese momento Soujiro apareció. Ambos se cruzaron y se quedaron parados.

En sus miradas se notaba la tensión...

- Tenemos que hablar... - dijo él.

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora: Este capitulo es un tanto extraño, pero muy denso. En él solo se habla de los sentimientos de Megumi... y de su infancia. Su lío mental, como habéis podido comprobar es enorme... En el próximo capitulo se sabrá todo... y... bueno, también será el ultimo capitulo de Sweet Girl. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo ! Muchas gracias a todos ! Os quiero ! Perdonad... es que estoy un poco nostálgica...


	40. Lágrimas bajo los cerezos

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**Capitulo 40: Lagrimas bajo los cerezos **

Megumi asintió ante las palabras de Soujiro. El muchacho, bastante serio le propuso ir a hablar a algún sitio mas tranquilo...

Tomaron el metro y llegaron próximos al antiguo barrio de la chica. Ella prefirió no preguntar por que ir a un sitio tan lejano teniendo otros mas cerca.

Entraron a una cafetería próxima al parque. Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas. Eran cerca de las doce del mediodía, el día era agradable y cálido. La primavera había entrado con fuerza ese año.

- Meg... - dijo el joven.- La razón por la que quería hablar contigo es muy seria...espero que no te haya molestado haberte traído hasta aquí.

- En absoluto, además yo también tenia que hablar muy seriamente contigo y... no se por que... algo me dice que es del mismo tema...

- Has pasado muchas cosas en los últimos meses... demasiados cosas para un periodo tan corto de tiempo... Nuestras vidas han dado un giro completo...

- Si... es verdad... desde que Kensuke y Kimi se unieran para salir con nosotros parece que todo se haya trastocado.

- Aja... ahí es donde quería yo llegar... veras... ellos han cambiado nuestras vidas ! No se si ha sido para mal o para bien... pero nos las han cambiado...

- No entiendo hasta donde quieres llegar con todo esto, Soujiro.

- Meg, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mas de dos años y, desde hace siete meses formamos una pareja... - el chico no sabía como continuar, pero estaba relajado.-Si te has dado cuenta, no se diferencia en absoluto nuestro periodo de amistad y nuestro periodo de amor, en la manera de actuar de ambos... parecemos mas una pareja de amigos que una de novios.

- En eso tienes razón... - Megumi bajó su cabeza.

- Puede que al principio si hubiera algo, pero poco a poco se fue extinguiendo... tu no podías olvidar a Kensuke... eso lo sabía ! Siempre hablando de él... sin embargo no era eso... era la manera tan especial que tus ojos brillaban al recordarlo... Puede que le olvidases por un tiempo, pero a partir en la boda de Yukiko todo volvió a ser como antes... Me equivoco ?

Ella negó apenada.

- Además conocí a Kimi y yo... bueno... creo que no hace falta dar mas detalles, verdad ?

Megumi comenzó a llorar levemente.

- Por favor.. mírame ! No llores ! - A Soujiro se le veía angustiado.- Tu no estas enamorada de mi... ni nunca lo has estado ! Me veías como alguien a quien aferrarte para olvidar a Kensuke.

- Si... tienes razón... es muy duro decirlo pero... no te amo Soujiro...y creo que tu a mi tampoco... pero quiero conservar nuestra amistad... si tu quieres, claro.

- Por supuesto, Meg. Y siempre la conservaremos...

Ambos se abrazaron.

Ella se levantó para abandonar el local, pues Soujiro le dio a entender que prefería quedarse a esperar a alguien...

- La primavera... - dijo sin mirar a la joven.- Los cerezos florecen... al igual que la mayoría de muchos amores... a veces bajo los cerezos en flor encuentras todo lo que andas buscando...

Ella no entendió en aquel momento lo que quería decir Soujiro.. pero prefirió no preguntar, se despidió de él y salió del establecimiento.

Cabizbaja caminó por las calles del barrio sin rumbo alguno... al cabo de unos minutos alzó su vista y vio el parque... aquel parque que le traía tantos recuerdos... ahora repleto de cerezos en flor... La muchacha recordó las ultimas palabras de su ex novio y decidió acercarse a contemplar los arboles. Se detuvo a contemplar la naturaleza que la rodeaba, nada del paisaje había cambiado en absoluto… solo ella…

Se sentó en un banco , las rosáceas copas de los cerezos que la envolvían desprendían un suave aroma que relajó a la chica. El lugar estaba casi desierto, parecía encontrarse en otro lugar distinto a una ciudad.

Estuvo meditando un buen tiempo... Ahora ya nada le ligaba a Soujiro... la verdad es que se sentía liberada y feliz, pues no quería engañar al joven por mas tiempos con sus confusos sentimientos.

El viento sopló con fuerza, la muchacha alzó su vista y vio una figura familiar en la lejanía. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de miles de cristalinas lagrimas.

- Kensuke ! - exclamó.

Se levantó y corrió hacia el muchacho, extendió sus brazos y le rodeó con ellos.

- Que haces aquí ? - preguntó ella emocionada.

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti.

- Digamos que he acabado con todos mis malestares... y después de unas palabras amigas he venido aquí a pensar...

Ambos se miraron como si fuera la primera vez que se veían... Después de unos segundos de absoluto absorto se separaron un poco sonrojados.

- Bueno... - dijo el chico.- Es curioso que nos hayamos encontrado precisamente aquí... en este parque... - él miro a su alrededor.- Alguien me dijo hace poco que a veces bajo los cerezos en flor encuentras todo lo que andas buscando...

Al oír esto, Megumi abrió sus ojos de par en par... era lo mismo que le había dicho Soujiro ! La joven no tenia una creencia muy firme sobre las casualidades, así que estaba segura que su encuentro con Kensuke no fue algo fortuito. Así que, basándose en eso, creyó que era una situación que le habían otorgado hecha a la medida al caso. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

- Mira... - dijo la muchacha firmemente.- Quiero serte sincera... he roto con Soujiro y... bueno... mas que nada ha sido porque no era él de quien estaba yo enamorada...

El chico dio un paso hacia atrás y la expresión de su rostro pasó de sonreír a sorpresa.

- Ah...- logró decir asombrado.- Y... - el muchacho se tranquilizó.- Y eso a que se ha debido ?

- Mira Kensuke... este juego se ha alargado demasiado tiempo... la verdad es que nunca sentí nada por él a excepción de un enorme cariño como amigo... lo mismo sentía él por mi...

- Bueno... - el chico bajó su cabeza.- Y yo se perfectamente por quien sentía ese algo especial...

- Eh ? - ella parecía no saber de que estaba hablando.

-Adivina de quien esta enamorado Soujiro. Porque me parece que tu y yo estamos en la misma situación con nuestras parejas en este momento.

- Ah ! - los ojos del a joven se abrieron de par en par e intentó ocultar su sorpresa.- No será de.. de... de Kimi ! !

Kensuke afirmó.

- Y que sucede con vosotros dos ? Se supone que erais felices !

- Je... que ilusa que eres... lo mismo pensaba de Soujiro y tu ! Siempre hemos intentado ocultar todos nuestras diferencias, porque en realidad éramos almas opuestas y no podíamos tener un futuro en común. De todas formas ninguno de los dos estabamos enamorados…

Megumi le dio la espalda al muchacho y alzó su mirada a contemplar los suaves y rosáceos pétalos de cerezo que eran arrastrados por la brisa.

- Estoy harta de ocultar todos mis sentimientos... - musitó ella.- Hace años que no los me muestro tal y como los siento... sabes que ? Ahora me da igual todo...

Kensuke levantó una de sus cejas sin saber de que estaba hablando.

- Si...- ella prosiguió.- Desde la noche del campamento no me he vuelto a mostrar tal y como soy...intenté mostrarme fría, impasible, incluso distanciarme de todo y de todos física y psíquicamente... todo lo imaginable... y sabes por que ? Porque te amaba... por el dolor que me causaba verte y saber que tu no sentías nada por mi... por tenerte tan cerca pero a su vez, tenerte tan lejos...

La muchacha comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mostrando su rostro húmedo al chico.

- Kensuke… yo… nunca he dejado que quererte, aun cuando estaba saliendo con Soujiro, por que siempre me venias a la cabeza? Soy una zorra… estando con un chico, y pensando en otro…

- Oh! No digas eso… - susurró el muchacho abrazando a la joven.- la verdad es que estos años ha sido bastante extraños, desde que tú te fuiste a vivir a la residencia todo cambió… y rehicimos nuestras vidas… no tiene nada de malo! Además yo hice lo mismo y empecé a salir con Kimi…

- Ya, pero tu no pensabas en mi cuando estabas con ella…

- Y quien te dice a ti que no?Al principio me sentía culpable, pero poco a poco me fui haciendo a la idea de que tú y yo no podíamos estar juntos, e ir aceptando mi nueva vida, de todas formas ella me gustaba. Durante un tiempo creí olvidarte, pero… cuando te vi aquella vez que regresaste de la residencia, las vacaciones de verano, el corazón me dio un vuelco, a partir de ahí, todo se me trastocó, pero intenté no darle importancia… luego en la boda de Yukiko… cuando te vi con ese vestido recordé aquella noche de verano, cuando nuestros padres se fueron de vacaciones y nos dejaron a solas… se te veía tan adulta y hermosa… que ya comencé a replantearme mi situación en ese momento… y, aunque Soujiro me cae ahora muy bien, en esos momentos y en los siguientes estuve verdaderamente celoso… pero tengo que darle las gracias a él y a Kimi por ayudarme a saber lo que quiero de verdad.

- Entonces eso es que ahor..

- Ahora y siempre te he querido, pero tenia miedo a hacerte una desgraciada por nuestro lío familiar, aunque no se si será egoísta, pero… te necesito! He estado demasiado tiempo reprimiéndome por todo, pero ahora no me importar gritar a los cuatro vientos que te amo Megumi! Y te amaré siempre!

- Eres un tonto Kensuke… - susurró ella.

Ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso. El viento sopló y los pétalos de cerezo volaron a su alrededor como una inesperada nevada primaveral… y recordaron todos estos años… años que nunca olvidarán, aunque parece que todo ha sucedido como una eterna primavera…

Y como predijeron aquellas sabias palabras... Los cerezos florecen... al igual que la mayoría de muchos amores... a veces bajo los cerezos en flor encuentras todo lo que andas buscando...

**FIN**

Notas de la autora: Y aquí concluye Sweet Girl... espero que hayáis disfrutado y vivido cada momento con tanta pasión como yo lo he gracias a todos los que habéis estado viviendo las vidas de Megumi, Kensuke, Yukiko, Soujiro, Kimi... y a todos los personajes de esta historia. Gracias de corazón ! Os quiero muchisimo ! ! ! He intentado hacer una historia cercana, cotidiana... cosas que nos pueden haber sucedido, porque... quien no se ha sentido como alguno de los personajes de Sweet Girl en algún momento de su vida ? Yo he madurado mucho junto a ellos día tras día... a medida que tecleaba cada palabra...cada vez que expresaba un sentimiento... Siempre guardare todos estos recuerdos, porque esta historia ha significado mucho para mi y, espero, que de alguna forma u otra también signifique algo para vosotros... Muchas gracias a todos ! Os quiero !

**Sweet Girl**

**07 de Marzo de 2000**

**25 de Enero de 2002**


	41. FINAL ALTERNATIVO capitulo 39

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**Capitulo 39: No me des falsas esperanzas**

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron un poco aturdidos, pero no quisieron comentar nada, porque todos, aunque sea un poco tenían un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Mientras todos recogían para volver a Tokyo, Kimi hizo una pequeña escapada para hablar con Soujiro. No tardó demasiado en encontrarle pues le muchacho se encontraba lavando los platos en la cocina.

- Soujiro… quería comentarte sobre lo que sucedió anoche… yo… - musitó ella bajando su cabeza tímidamente.

- No hace falta que me digas nada.- interrumpió el joven.- Ambos habíamos bebido demasiado y no éramos conscientes de nuestros actos. Para mi es como si no hubiese sucedido nada, tranquila.

- Pero si que sucedió!

- Ya se que sucedió! Pero no voy a perder a Meg por una tontería! Yo la quiero más que a nada en el mundo! No pienso dejarla escapar por algo que jamás sucedería en la normalidad.

- Y quien te dice a ti que no hubiera sucedido?

- Como? - preguntó él dejando a un lado la colada.

- Vamos Soujiro! Todo esto se temía! Desde que nos conocimos hemos congeniado bastante bien, incluyo mejor que con nuestras parejas!

- Una cosa es congeniar bien, otra muy distinta es el amor.

- Je… - la sonrisa de Kimi se tornó maliciosa.- Lo que sucede es que no quieres dar el paso definitivo porque te sientes atado a Megumi. Deshazte de ella de una vez por todas, yo haré lo mismo con Kensuke y, te aseguro que te esperaré dispuesta… a todo.

Soujiro miró a la joven un poco aireado.

- Dejar una relación duradera por esto? Pero tú… de que vas?

- Bueno… creo que me he aburrido ya de él… ahora mi objetivo eres tú.

- Me he dado cuenta de que eres una niña consentida y arrogante que le da igual pasar por encima de todos y de todo con tal de conseguir sus propósitos. A la gente le muestras esa fachada de chica simpática, dulce y adorable que dices ser, pero no eres más que una cría.

- Tu tienes la culpa de todo!! Yo quiero estar contigo!

- Yo? Que es lo que hecho? Ser simpático? Mira… yo no quiero tener ninguna relación contigo fuera de la amistad… yo amo a Megumi y no hay nadie màs que ocupe mi corazón. Si me disculpas… creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es marcharme.

El muchacho abandonó la estancia, pero justo a la salida Kimi dijo maliciosamente:

- Pues "tu Megumi" no es más que una pequeña zorra. Tú sabes muy bien como mira a Kensuke, tan perversamente que se nota a kilómetros. Ella se acostó con él mucho antes que yo y, te aseguro que desea volver a hacerlo… je, no es triste que tu novia desee a otro en vez de a ti? Solamente sabe hacerse la victima todo el tiempo, asquerosa.

El joven paró en seco su marcha y e volvió hacia la chica. Ella le miraba con desprecio pero con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios. Soujiro frunció su ceño y se acercó a ella propinándole una bofetada.

- Jamas… jamás te atrevas a hablar así de Meg… porque ella es mil veces mejor persona que tú! Pero no te preocupes… te aseguro que no vas a tener que preocuparte, porque no vas a volver a vernos, ni a ella… ni a mi.

Finalmente el chico abandonó la habitación, dejando a Kimi dolida en su orgullo mientras rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos su mejilla enrojecida.

El joven subió las escaleras apresuradamente buscando a su novia, no tardó demasiado en encontrarla, ella se hallaba haciendo las camas de los dormitorios.

- Hola Soujiro! Que te ocurre? - preguntó.- Estás jadeando! Has venido corriendo?

- Meg! - exclamó él.- Dime una cosa…. De verdad me quieres?

- Eh? Claro que si, tonto! Por qué me preguntas eso? Que está sucediendo?!

- No… solamente quiero la verdad… Mira, no voy a presionarte, solamente quiero una respuesta sincera. Han sido muchas cosas las que han sucedido en este tiempo.- el muchacho la tomó de las manos.- tu reencuentro con Kensuke…

- Sou… tu eres la persona más importante para mi en mi vida! - ella acarició la mejilla del joven.- Ni Kensuke ni nadie van a cambiar eso… yo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo! Mis sentimientos hacia Kensuke se desvanecieron hace ya mucho tiempo, puede que últimamente pareciera dudar pero… solo fueron tonterías aferradas a un pasado equivocado… si todavía siento algo es solo como querer a un hermano, hemos estado juntos toda la vida y, eso te marca, quieras o no. Sin embargo, esa marca no ha ahondado tan en mi al paso de los años como para estar enamorada, yo he encontrado la felicidad contigo y, no quiero perderla…

- Meg…

La pareja se fundió en un cálido abrazo junto a un apasionado beso, la brisa fresca de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de la habitación ondeando los cabellos de ambos.

- Yo tambien te quiero… - susurró el muchacho besando a su novia.- No dejaré que jamás nadie nos separe… - él volvió a besarla.- Pero… me gustaría contarte algo… - Soujiro se separó de la chica.- Veras… anoche había tomado unas cuantas copas de más y… sin poder evitarlo besé a Kimi. Pero fue un acto involuntario! Estaba demasiado turbado por el alcohol como para poder controlar todo lo que estaba sucediendo!! Por favor… perdóname.

- Eso… - ella alzó su vista hacia los verdes ojos del chico, los cuales estaban humedecidos.- Es la mejor muestra de amor que me podías haber dado jamás… la confianza y la verdad… para mi es lo más grande de este mundo… con Kensuke no tuve nada de eso… y ves como acabaron las cosas? De mal en peor… mentiras y engaños… por eso yo a ti te quiero, por eso y… por todo. Eres lo mejor que ah podido sucederme en esta vida… - y volvieron a besarse.

- Vámonos de aquí, Meg. No me apetece estar más aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado. Recoge tus cosas… Kimi ha venido a verme hace un rato y me ha propuesto cosas con ella que.. bueno… Ella no es realmente como aparenta…

En pocos minutos la pareja ya estaba bajando las escaleras en dirección a la salida cargados con sus equipajes.

- Oh! Que hacéis? Os marcháis ya? - preguntó Kensuke, el cual acababa entrar del jardín por la puerta trasera.-- Creía que nos íbamos a marchar todos juntos!

- Si…- respondió Soujiro.- Así estaba planeado desde el principio, pero han surgido ciertos problemas…

- Problemas? Que sucede, Meg? Acaso le has contado lo que sucedió anoche?

- Que es lo que sucedió anoche? - preguntó Soujiro escamado, mirando a su novia.

- Ahh… ya veo, ya veo.. - dijo Kensuke.- Pues anoche tu querida Meg y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos… no.. espera.. ella me besó y me abrazó.

- Fue un beso en la mejilla! - exclamó ella muy enfadada.- Tú fuiste el que te abalanzaste sobre mi! Yo te dije que amaba a Soujiro, no quiero perderlo! Solamente fue una muestra de afecto el saber que comprendías mi situación.

- No! No estoy de acuerdo! Yo te quiero, Meg! Acaso no lo entiendes? Haré lo que sea para conseguirte! Conozco muy bien tus sentimientos y se que me correspondes!

- No sabes nada! Como te atreves a decirme eso? No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que siento.

- Dijiste que me querías!!

- Eso sucedió hace cuatro años, Kensuke!! Cuatro años!! Yo no siento nada por ti! Dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

- Megumi! Tu me quieres! Aquella noche en el campamento…

- Por qué crees que abandoné mi casa, que había sido mi hogar durante toda mi vida para irme a vivir a una residencia de estudiantes? Precisamente por eso! No quería volver a verte, me hiciste muchísimo daño, pero claro, eso a ti no te importa, te resbalaba todo lo que yo pudiera sentir o pensar en esos momentos! Porque tú no me has querido, ni ayer, ni hoy ni… nunca!

- Siempre te he querido!

- Deja de decir tonterías… además yo no soy el tipo de mujer que te gusta, prefieres a las que te son infiel con cualquiera… que tendrás que todas las mujeres con las que has estado han tenido un irremediable deseo de ponerte los cuernos?

- Eso me ha dolido…

- Que… que te ha dolido? A mi me han dolido infinidad de cosas que me has hecho tú y ni siquiera te has dignado a disculparte!

- Que has querido decir con eso de "todas las mujeres"?

- Pregúntaselo a "tu Kimi"

- Eso da igual ahora… Deja a ese imbécil y vente conmigo!

- No vuelvas a llamar imbécil a Soujiro en tu vida! Él es mil veces mejor persona que tú!! A partir de este momento tú y yo somos completos desconocidos… olvídame Kensuke!! Olvídame para siempre… porque yo, ya lo he hecho!! Ojalá tus padres se den cuenta de la clase de hijo que tienen…

- Que sucede aquí? - Kimi entró en escena.

CONTINUARA

Notas de la autora: No me hubiera gustado hacer solo un final para Sweet Girl. Más que nada porque mucha gente no estaría conforme con un tipo de final, así que para variedad… aquí lo tenéis!!! Esperabais la reacción de Kimi? Las personas no son siempre lo que parecen ^_~ Muchos besos a todos los que han aguantado este culebrón hasta le final :-P Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que… es el último!!


	42. FINAL ALTERNATIVO: capitulo 40

Cerrar Publicidad

Todos los personajes de Marmalade Boy son propiedad de Wataru Yoshizumi

Todos los personajes originales son propiedad de Lucy chan

_______________________________________________________________

NOTA : Este fic esta escrito a partir de la serie de anime de Marmalade Boy, no confundáis con la versión del manga.

______________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SWEET GIRL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marmalade Boy 2

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**Capitulo 40: La felicidad**

- Kimi!! - exclamó Kensuke

- He estado escuchando todo Ken… no te da vergüenza tratarme así? Eres un cerdo!

- Eso te lo tendría que decir yo a ti! Que sucedió contigo? Porque se que algo ha pasado… me has sido infiel y quiero que me lo expliques!!

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! Vas detrás de esa.- señalando a Megumi desafiante con su dedo.- acabas de declarar tu amor por ella… y yo qué?! No puedes dejarme por ella! Es tu pasado!! Y yo tu futuro!

- Cállate Kimi! - gritó el joven.- Tú no sabes nada de nada!!

- Bueno.- interrumpió Soujiro.- Nosotros nos tenemos que marchar ya…

- Espero que seais "felices" - prosiguió Megumi.- Adiós!

La pareja desapareció tras la puerta dejando a la otra pareja en la sala. Kimi se acercó a Kensuke con los ojos empañados en lágrimas de rabia y le propinó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla del muchacho.

- Idiota… - dijo ella antes de marcharse arriba.

Y dejó al muchacho arrodillado en el suelo, él bajó su mirada y apretó sus dientes:

- Mierda! - masculló antes de clavar sus puños en el suelo.

Mientras tanto Soujiro y Megumi ya habían tomado el tren de regreso a Tokyo. La joven miraba por la ventana del vagón, viendo como las montañas pasaban y se quedaban atrás… como Kensuke y su pasado… A su lado tenía a Soujiro, estrechándole la mano fuertemente.

- Meg… - le dijo captándole su atención.- Me alegro de que todo haya acabado bien entre nosotros, no me hubiera perdonado perderte… Siento que hayas acabado mal con Kensuke, que ha sido como tu hermano durante toda tu vida.

- No hay nada que sentir… esto se veía venir desde hace mucho tiempo… han sido demasiados los problemas sin solución que han habido entre nosotros. Ahora no siento ni siquiera el típico afecto de familia… nada de nada… pese a que he pasado toda la vida junto a él… no quiero volver a verle… a mi solo me importas tú y quiero seguir viviendo mi vida contigo.

- Meg… - el chico sonrió.- Pensaba hacer esto en un futuro pero.. me parece que ha llegado en momento… Megumi, querrías… compartir tu futuro conmigo?

- Me… me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

- Bueno… podría decirse así aunque, no sería inmediato… podemos esperar unos años si quieres… me refiero a dejar la residencia e irnos a vivir a un pequeño apartamento, aunque sea modesto… tu y yo…

- Soujiro yo… yo… me encantaría….

- De verdad? Puedo trabajar a media jornada y compaginarlo con los estudios!! De todas formas lo que pagamos por la residencia al mes es más que suficiente para abastecernos.

- Estate tranquilo!! Seguro que lo solucionaremos!!

- Meg… te quiero

- Y yo a ti…

La pareja se fundió en un largo beso con un bello paisaje de fondo difuminado por la velocidad del tren. Por fin desde hacía tanto… ambos sintieron una sensación no demasiado habitual… la felicidad…

FIN

FINAL ALTERNATIVO

Notas de la autora: No me peguéis por este final!!! XD Aunque en verdad este es falso jojojo xD

**Sweet Girl**

**07 de Marzo de 2000**

**16 de Agosto de 2002**


End file.
